Le Temps Oublié
by Lokiitama
Summary: Un incident impliquant le bazooka des dix ans bloque Tsuna dans le passé... Que va-t-il faire, maintenant ? RebornXTsuna R27, allusion à d'autres couples tels que le X27 et certains Arcobaleno27. Traduction autorisée.
1. Voyage dans le temps

_Ouah, il était temps que je revienne ! Eh oui, les gars, après une pause de presque un an - ou deux, je ne sais plus - je reviens avec la traduction de 'The Forgotten Time'_

_Mes raisons ? Eh bien, l'école et la flemme, les deux plus redoutables ennemis du bourgeon d'auteur que je suis. Ca ne signifie pas que je vais être plus régulière, parce que je ne l'ai jamais été, et ne le serait surement jamais._

_Enfin, **Metamorcy,** a commencé à rééditer son histoire, et donc me voici, en tant que traductrice.  
><em>

_Sans plus attendre, voici le..._

**Disclaimer**

**Cette histoire ne m'appartient** **PAS,****elle appartient à Metamorcy, qui m'a privilégiée des droits de traductions sur cette fanfiction.**

** Et je détiens Natsu en otage, en attendant qu'Akira Amano me donne les droits d'auteur de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Voyage dans le temps<strong>

Lorsque Tsuna débutait une nouvelle journée, elle commençait toujours de la même manière, et se terminait toujours de la même manière. C'était une routine à laquelle il se faisait, même avec toute cette folie ambiante qui se déroulait avec sa famille et ses amis. Il n'y avait pas de nouveaux événements depuis l'incident du futur avec Byakuran. Malgré les hurlements, les disputes, les explosions, et le tourment à travers lequel il était poussé, c'était étrangement calme, mais Tsuna n'était pas stupide. Il était bien trop familier avec ce genre de silence et l'expression 'le calme avant la tempête', vu qu'il l'avait expérimenté bien trop de fois auparavant pour rester relaxé.

Tsuna savait qu'avec les changements qui se produisaient rapidement dans sa vie, il ne pouvait rien y avoir de trop paisible, et il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop gros ou majeur, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Ca, et aussi le fait qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec une autre Famiglia de la mafia il ne voulait pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans ce monde, et tenta de l'éviter le plus possible, surtout quand il savait qu'il avait été tué dix ans dans le futur, même s'il s'était laissé faire. Tout en rapport avec eux causait douleur, blessures, maux de crâne, et il savait d'expérience qu'un jour, ça causerait sa mort. Il voulait vivre, merci beaucoup.

« Il est l'heure de se lever, Dame-Tsuna. » Appela une voix, alors que l'adolescent était à peine conscient de son entourage, faisant un écho pressenti dans le subconscient du brun. Malgré son hyper intuition se détraquant à la menace, Tsuna resta bien endormi, se blottissant plus loin dans les couvertures et le coussin, avant de relâcher un soupir de bien-être.

Bien évidemment, Tsuna aurait dû avoir apprit que son hyper intuition était toujours correcte, maintenant. Un brusque coup de pied dans son estomac le réveilla bien vite, il laissa sortir un pleur douloureux, et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, fut frappé une deuxième fois, cette fois dans le dos. Il sentit son corps voler à travers les airs, les endroits où il avait été touché devenir engourdies, et s'écrasa sur le mur de l'autre côté du lit, avant de glisser, s'écroulant au sol le dos le premier. Il frissonna de douleur, gémissant pour lui-même, et essaya de s'ajuster à la position dérangeante de son atterrissage. Ses yeux couleur miel se levèrent vers la seule personne qui le frapperait comme ça, et avec tant de volonté. « Reborn! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me donner des coups de pied comme ça! »

Lentement, il roula sur lui-même pour fusiller son tuteur sadique du regard, bien que ça ressemble plus à une moue, et grimaça lorsque l'un de ses livres au sol toucha une blessure. Il résista à l'envie de le mépriser à voix haute, sachant qu'il n'en serait que plus puni, et se souleva grâce à ses coudes. Sa chevelure caramel était désordonnée, et devait être brossée pour qu'il ait l'air présentable, et son pyjama était tout froissé, à cause du sommeil.

Le tueur à gage le fixa juste en retour avec ses grands yeux noirs, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres et les mains dans les poches, semblant plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Léon, pendant ce temps, bougea légèrement sur le fedora de Reborn, sesindifférent yeux regardant dans le vide, et il sortit rapidement sa langue ensuite. Soupirant sous le coup de la défaite, Tsuna sut qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'essayer de changer quelque chose en son tuteur démoniaque venu des enfers, et se releva à un tel point que ses fesses et son dos étaient contre le mur, il frotta les endroits où il avait été frappé avec ses mains. Cette fois-ci, il tressaillit, l'engourdissement se transformant en douleur, et hésita à relever sa chemise pour regarder. Des années d'harcèlement lui disaient que ces deux endroits allaient devenir bleus plus tard, en considérant la force de malade de Reborn. Se mettant sur ses deux pieds, le brun regarda autour de lui, pour trouver un indicateur de temps, mais en même temps pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le connaître.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il trouva son horloge clignotante, et il cria. « Hiiieee ! Je vais être en retard ! Hibari-san va me mordre à mort !"

Ces terrifiants nombres continuèrent de s'éclairer, et s'éteindre, avec envoûtement il avait seulement quinze minutes avant le début des cours. Cette chance de merde qui lui appartenait continuait de lui mener la vie dure.

« Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Dame-Tsuna. » Sourit narquoisement Reborn, inclinant son chapeau pour cacher son visage, observant avec amusement son étudiant paniquer.

« Reborn ! »

Tsuna s'habilla en un temps record, quelque chose qu'il avait apprit après des années de réveils tardifs, et jeta son matériel scolaire dans son sac à dos avant de courir hors de la maison. Il ne prit même pas le temps de manger un petit déjeuné, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, et passa devant sa famille qui était dans la cuisine sans dire mot. Claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, il garda son rythme, espérant arriver à l'école avant que la sonnerie chante sa mort. Pour les personnes qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, ils ne virent qu'une chose floue tracer à travers les rues, et laisser un nuage de fumée après son passage.

Reborn, assit à la fenêtre de la chambre, observa avec amusement sa charge courir avec panique, et but une gorgée d'expresso. Il savoura le goût sur ses lèvres, le laissant couler sur ses papilles gustatives avant de l'avaler. Il ricana sombrement sous sa barbe, c'était toujours amusant de voir le brun dans les ennuis de ce genre, ainsi que les émotions qui suivaient. Il semblait qu'elles illuminaient sa journée. Alors qu'il pensait cela, il leva un moment la main pour tapoter la tête de Léon.

Heureusement pour Tsuna, il réussit à arriver dans les temps, juste quand la cloche sonnait. Il s'écroula contre le mur, utilisant la rampe pour rester debout. Quelques uns de ses condisciples le regardèrent et beaucoup rigolèrent à son apparence, qui rendait évident ce qu'il venait de se passer. Utilisant ses quelques reste de force, il tangua jusqu'à son bureau. Il enterra sa tête dans ses bras, voulant retourner dormir. Il était juste _tellement _fatigué. Toute cette course dès le matin n'était pas bonne pour lui, il le savait, ou le pensait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne préférait pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si Hibari avait découvert qu'il séchait les cours plutôt qu'être arrivé en retard. Tsuna frissonna à la pensée.

C'était la faute de Reborn aussi; il ne rendait pas les choses plus simples.

'C'est quoi le problème de Reborn ? Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment me réveiller comme ça ? Ce serait bien s'il pouvait me réveiller comme une personne normale… Je n'aime pas vraiment commencer ma journée avec un marteau frappé sur ma tête.' Soupira Tsuna, plein de consternation, et il jeta un regard d'ensemble à la classe pendant qu'elle se déroulait. Le professeur parlait à propos de choses diverses dont il n'avait rien à faire au devant de la salle, écrivant quelque chose sur le tableau. Il n'avait pas envie de payer attention. Pour lui, c'était la même et ennuyante chose. Rien de nouveau. Ses yeux couleur miel s'attardèrent sur Gokudera et Yamamoto, qui se disputaient silencieusement, et se retourna vers le professeur qui faisait à présent un réel tapage sur un pauvre étudiant qui avait fait une remarque contre lui.

La porte qui s'ouvrit attrapa son attention alors que son esprit vagabondait, s'imaginant tout, sauf l'école. Il releva légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard aux étudiants en retard, et prit le temps de prendre en compte leurs conditions. Grimaçant à la vue, il sut pertinemment bien ce qui leur était arrivé, étant donné qu'il avait été dans leur position des centaines de fois. Hibari les avait apparemment attrapés. Des blessures sur leurs peaux, leur visage surtout, étaient en train de gonfler et tournait au mauve et leurs vêtements étaient tous déchirés, quelques un tombant des épaules des étudiants. Le sang était toujours frais, coulant de leurs coupures, et quelques parts de leurs vêtements s'assombrissaient à la couleur ajoutée. Personne n'avait été épargné, rencontrant leur terrible destin à coup de tonfa.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas être plus heureux du fait qu'il ait réussit à arriver à l'école dans les temps il ne voulait pas être dans la même condition que ses copains de classe. Il avait déjà bien fait connaissance avec les coups d'Hibari il ne se sentait pas l'envie d'en avoir plus. Après ça, les choses en classe continuèrent comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude, le professeur l'appellerait pour répondre à une question au tableau ou pour lire quelque chose en Anglais, et, après, on se moquerait de lui, le taquinerait, et le ridiculiserait pour avoir eut faux. C'était quelque chose avec lequel il était familier. Après que les rires se soient calmés, il attraperait Gokudera pour le forcer à ne pas exploser quelqu'un. Tsuna s'était toujours demandé pourquoi personne ne courrait à la vue des dynamites, il se demandait si tout le monde était totalement cinglé ou débile.

'Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir un jour paisible. Et j'en aurais probablement jamais… Est-ce que tout doit vraiment être aussi dérangé ?' Se lamenta silencieusement Tsuna, sachant que ce souhait ne se réaliserait jamais. Depuis que Reborn était apparu dans sa vie, rien n'avait été normal, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait du bon, malgré la folie malsaine. Pour une fois, il avait des amis, de vrais amis qui le protégeraient et viendrait à son secours. C'était bien, en comparaison avec l'habituel harcèlement jour après jour. Mais malgré tout ça, la folie gagna. 'Ma vie est foutue.'

Regardant à travers la fenêtre, Tsuna observa les nuages blancs flottant dans le ciel, avançant dans le grand bleu à la vitesse d'un escargot. Un oiseau ou deux entrait et quittait son champs de vision, et la classe continua, comme d'habitude. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une cloche sonna, l'alertant que la journée venait de se terminer. Il cligna des yeux, surprit, se demandant s'il avait vraiment gaspillé sa journée entière à regarder par la fenêtre, et secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il rassembla son matériel, et le rangea dans son cartable, il se releva, écoutant sa chaise crisser en retour, et se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui l'attendaient juste derrière lui. Tsuna sourit instantanément, faisant doucement son chemin à travers la classe, vers la porte, ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés.

En revanche, ils ne sont pas allés loin avant que les fangirls ne les chassent, ou plutôt, les deux autres adolescents. Elles étaient toutes l'une sur l'autre, ressemblant à une masse géante d'yeux brillants observant le groupe comme des prédateurs affamés et prêts à attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

« On dirait que nos fans nous suivent. » Rit Yamamoto, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, alors qu'il jetait un regard aux filles.

« Tch, qui a besoin d'elles, » grogna Gokudera, les fusillant du regard, avant de regarder Tsuna. « Juudaime ! Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça ! Je peux m'en occupier dès maintenant, rien que pour vous ! Je peux les exploser ! »

Avant que le brun puisse dire quoi que ce soit en réponse, le gardien de la pluie s'en chargea. « Tu vas utiliser les feux d'artifices ? Je crois que les filles seront encore plus heureuse si tu le fais. »

"Ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifice, trou du cul ! »

« Les gars… » Soupira Tsuna, secouant la tête aux disputes habituelles de ses amis, et gloussa doucement. Par contre, il ne put empêcher le tressaillement de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua les filles s'approcher d'eux. En toute honnêteté, il aurait préféré ce genre d'affection que le type qu'il avait généralement. Ca lui avait un peu brisé le cœur de savoir qu'il n'y aurait personne pour le suivre sauf Haru et les gens qui voulaient sa mort. Il pouvait vraiment continuer sans ce dernier. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait blâmer sur Reborn, et au rythme où ça allait, il ne mourrait jamais d'une mort naturelle. Tsuna se recroquevilla de peur à la pensée que, et c'était plus que probable, il mourrait d'une mort longue et douloureuse.

Malgré l'anormalité de ce monde, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il y ait quelque part dans ce monde de fou quelqu'un qui le comprendrait le mieux, quelqu'un qui était sensé, et il souhaitait que, peut-être, cette personne serait celle pour lui. Jusqu'ici, seulement Kyoko semblait correspondre.

'Ah…mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je ne suis pas _aussi_ chanceux,' Tsuna soupira, 'J'ai plus de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un aussi cinglé que Reborn.'

« Juudaime ! » Appela Gokudera, toujours irrité d'avoir la moitié de la population femelle de l'école à leurs trousses. Il voulait envoyer ces agaçantes choses loin, elles dérangeaient son boss bien-aimé, et personne n'y était autorisé. Si seulement Tsuna ne l'arrêtait pas de sortir ses dynamites, alors il s'en serait débarrassé il y a longtemps. « Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous à la maison ? Je vais n'importe qui vous cause le moindre problème ! Et Juudaime, ces ennuyantes femmes ne vous ennuient pas ? S'il vous plaît, laissez moi m'en charger ! »

« Hiiiieeee ! Gokudera-kun, ne fait rien ! Tout va bien ! Tout va parfaitement bien ! Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire ! » Répondit rapidement Tsuna, pâlissant à l'idée de la destruction que son ami pouvait causer. 'Si tu détruis quelque chose, je vais être celui qui va récolter les problèmes !'

« Maa, maa, Gokudera, tu ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu vas juste lancer tes feux d'artifice, hein ? » Yamamoto, comme d'habitude, avait mal comprit.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifice ?! »

Ils commencèrent à se disputer une fois de plus, Gokudera criant ses poumons pour faire comprendre son point de vue alors que Yamamoto restait juste là et acceptait ça sans cligner des yeux. Ce devenait une routine, et Tsuna trouvait ça de plus en plus facile à gérer. Il savait qu'ils ne se blesseraient pas l'un l'autre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir lorsque Gokudera sortait les armes.

Alors que ses deux amis se battaient, ils furent soudainement engloutis par la foule de femelles, cette fois-ci, disparaissant en son sein. Tsuna les observa tandis que les deyx autres continuaient à se battre malgré la population de fille les poussant et les bousculant, et le brun ne pouvait que se tenir sur le côté, les observant durant tout ce temps, incertain quant au fait d'aller les aider ou pas. Ces filles semblaient féroces, prêtes à faire couler le sang, et il se recula instantanément, se demandant s'il serait tué par elles. Les filles pouvaient être très effrayantes quand elles le voulaient.

'Je crois que ce serait mieux si je… rentrais juste à la maison,' Alors qu'il pensait ça, la foule de fille commença à se dissiper au détour d'un couloir, mais même lorsque le regroupement disparu, ses amis n'étaient nulle part, ayant probablement fuit discrètement pour se cacher. Tsuna soupira, il semblait qu'il devrait rentrer de lui-même. Au moins, ce serait calme pour une fois. Alors qu'il voyait le toit de sa maison, il entendit un pleur aigu qui attrapa son attention, et le reconnu directement. Tsuna grogna simplement, les épaules tombant. ' Ah, j'ai parlé trop tôt.'

Les hurlements s'amplifièrent et il cligna des yeux, regardant au dessus de la barrière pour voir un enfant en tenue de vache venir s'écraser juste devant lui. Tsuna grimaça au bruit, prenant un pas de recul sous le choc. A l'endroit du crash, un nuage de poussière recouvrait une petite zone, et un peu de cette poussière flotta vers lui, il détourna la tête pour tousser. ' Ahhhh, encore ? Est-ce que Lambo apprendra un jour ?' Il soupira alors que la poussière diminuait et se gifla mentalement à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, avant d'aller aider le garçon de cinq ans.

« Lambo… tu vas bien ? » Tsuna se pencha au dessus du cratère, regardant le centre pour apercevoir ses entrailles, une fois de plus, pour voir un enfant de cinq ans. Des pleurs atteignirent ses oreilles instantanément, et il put voir l'enfant assit sur le sol, chialant. Malgré les mots réconfortants que Tsuna prononçait dans le but de calmer Lambo, le gardien de la foudre continua de pleurer, se frottant les yeux en réponse pour effacer les larmes. « Hé, ne pleure pas. »

Lambo, bien sûr, ne l'écouta pas. Ce n'était rien de nouveau.

Tsuna se frotta l'arrrière de la tête avant de laisser ses yeux traîner vers l'arme familière qui gisait près de l'enfant, l'objet qui semblait toujours causer beaucoup de problèmes à chaque utilisation, le bazooka des dix ans. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'en approcher, et encore moins l'utiliser. Il apportait plus de migraines que de remèdes. Tsuna secoua la tête en y pensant et s'approcha, sachant qu'il serait celui qui devrait ramener Lambo à la maison et le soigner. Connaissant tout le monde, Tsuna était certainement l'un des seuls qui pouvait supporter Lambo dans cet état, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en avait envie. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna était descendu dans le cratère pour l'aider, toute sa concentration sur son gardien de la foudre.

Lambo continua de pleurer, laissant ses larmes salir son petit costume, et de rouler dans la poussière colorant ses habits qui furent un jour blanc en gris. Il souleva de la poussière durant son petit spectacle et hurla des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens et d'autre dans un langage différent que Tsuna ne comprit pas. S'il devait deviner, son choix se serait porté sur l'Italien.

Se frottant à nouveau l'arrière du crâne, Tsuna s'agenouilla aux côtés de Lambo, et tendit la main dans le but de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, espérant que ça calme le petit enfant. « Là, là, pas besoin de pleurer. Tout va bien, maintenant, » Lambo se calma aux reniflements, maintenant concentré sur le brun plutôt que la douleur. C'était une améloration, par rapport à avant. « Allez, rentrons. Je suis sûr que Maman à préparer quelque chose de bon à manger pour toi. Tu veux manger de bonnes choses, hein ? »

« O-Ouais… » Les pleurs semblèrent s'éteindre, et Tsuna aida Lambo à se lever, remarquant une grosse blessure sur l'enfant-vache. Mais avant que Lambo puisse retourner à son attitude pleurnicharde habituelle, il sauta soudainement pour attraper le bazooka, le pointant vers lui.

'Oh super, voilà le Lambo de dix ans plus âgé,' soupira Tsuna, pour la centième fois du jour. C'était quelque chose qui devenait régulier. Il aurait du le voir venir avant même cet évènement. D'expérience, le Lambo actuel disparaîtrait et Lambo Adulte apparaîtrait pour prendre sa place dans toute sa gloire, étant certainement habillé de manière extravagante.

En revanche, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit à la place. Alors que Lambo allait tirer sur la gachette, I-Pin arriva du ciel, suivant la même trajectoire de vol que le précédent enfant. A la place d'atterrir sur le sol, elle frappa en plein dans le gamin de cinq ans, Lambo s'écroulant sous la force. La surprise fit donc s'écrouler Lambo et fit changer la direction de l'arme. A la place de la pointer vers l'utilisateur, c'était maintenant tourné vers…

Tsuna.

Les yeux caramel du brun s'écarquillèrent durant ce petit moment, un choc apparent sur son visage, et il leva inconsciemment les bras pour se défendre. Mais il aurait dut savoir au plus profond de son esprit que rien ne pourrait le sauver. « A-Attends une seconde ! Lambo ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, la gâchette avait déjà été tirée. Tsuna vit le missile foncer vers lui, avant qu'une couleur rose recouvre sa vision. Un nuage de fumée recouvrit l'endroit où il se tenait, cachant tout aux yeux. Les deux enfants se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait, mais aucun des deux n'avait décidé de rester dans les parages. Ils tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent en direction de la maison, espérant que personne ne saurait le mal qu'ils avaient causé.

Alors que la fumée disparu, tout ce qui resta fut du vide.

* * *

><p>Tsuna n'était pas sûr de de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses yeux étaient fermés, pour se protéger de la brûlure de la fumée, et il toussa violemment lorsqu'il inhala le gaz. Ses poumons le brûlèrent, et il toussa plus violemment pour les nettoyer, essayant désespérément d'aspirer de l'air frais. Il ouvrit ses yeux un moment, avant de les refermer instantanément, la douleur l'attaquant.<p>

'Pourquoi moi… ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi… ?'grogna-il mentalement, s'arrêtant de tousser, et attendant que l'air se rafraîchisse, ne voulant pas essayer et vagabonder à gauche à droite dans un endroit avec lequel il n'était familier. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas été transporté dans une situation trop dangereuse, il serait à coup sûr mort.

Tsuna refusa de se laisser relaxer, se préparant la moindre chose qui pourrait arriver, et, alors que l'odeur puissante de la fumée commença à périr, une autre odeur vint lui frapper les narines. Par la faute de cette dernière, son nez se retroussa d'irritation, et il eut envie de vomir. C'était horrible, comme si quelque chose pourrissait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une fois de plus, voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, et se retrouva capable de voir uniquement le rose de la fumée. Elle se dissipait doucement, des parts de son entourage se révélant. Mais il souhaita n'avoir rien vu. L'endroit dans lequel il avait atterrit était presque complètement sombre, des sons raclant autour de lui. L'air était dense et épais, ça lui donnait des difficultés à respirer. Il y avait une lumière assez limitée, qui se rapprochait plus d'aucune, passant par des fissures des fenêtres couvertes et des échardes brisées du bois sur le mur et le plafond. Ce n'était pas un endroit où il voulait être.

Prenant un pas de l'avant, il sentit sa chaussure être éclaboussée dans quelque chose, et il cligna des yeux en réponse. Regardant en bas, il étrécit les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce que c'est, mais on aurait dit une sorte de liquide qui était de couleur sombre, ou peut-être était-ce sa perception parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour révéler la couleur. Des sons familiers de chaînes grinçant et d'équipement cliquetant s'entendaient, mais à part ces sons, il était plongé dans un silence de mort. S'il tendait assez l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des sons d'écoulement, comme de l'eau qui tombait, pas bien loin de sa position, il s'en approcha, vu qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. L'odeur de pourriture était faible à cause de la fumée était beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, et il y avait une autre odeur qui était ajoutée, l'odeur du cuivre. Alors que ses s'ajustaient à la lumière, il prit son temps pour deviner ce qu'était cette dernière odeur si familière, il s'avait au plus profond de lui que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre son doigt dessus. Puis il réalisa. C'était du sang.

Un 'clic' habituel fit écho près de sa tête.

Tsuna se figea instantanément. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et de peur, et il frissonna alors que quelque chose d'aussi froid que la glace fut pressée contre son dos, là où sa moelle épinière et ses épaules se rencontrèrent. Le bout du canon fut frotta contre son os, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

Un souffle d'air de derrière alerta Tsuna que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Mais comment est-ce que quelqu'un avait réussit à se faufiler derrière lui, alors qu'il y avait de l'eau partout ? Des bruits de pas se seraient fait entendre, non ?

A ce moment, ses yeux s'ajustèrent enfin à l'obscurité… et il souhaita ne l'avoir jamais fait. Ses grands yeux caramel s'écarquillèrent à la vue qui se présentait devant lui, les odeurs l'attaquèrent toutes en même temps, ça lui prit jusqu'à la moindre once de contrôle de soi pour ne pas vomir. Son visage pâlît d'un blanc immaculé et son corps trembla terriblement, alors qu'une sueur froide descendit le long de son corps.

Juste devant lui gisait des corps empilés sur des corps auprès de ses pieds, beaucoup semblant pourris par le lourd air. Des trous s'étendaient sur tous les corps, et il était certain qu'il y en avait plus, mais il ne pouvait pas dire où, étant donné que le sang recouvrait tout, mais des trous au beau milieu de quelques couples de fronts étaient bien trop visible. Il avait vu de nombreuses choses terribles à cause de sa relation avec les Vongola, mais ça… ce devait être la pire chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Du sang coulait toujours des cadavres et beaucoup de corps semblaient avoir été tués récemment. La réalisation se réalisa dans son esprit lorsqu'il pensa à quelque chose. Ne marchait-il pas dans quelque chose ? Ses yeux se baissèrent instantanément sur ses chaussures, là où une flaque de quelque chose les entouraient, et il sut que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose. Tsuna déglutit avec douleur, la peur pulsant à travers son être, se demandant dans le fond de son esprit s'il deviendrait l'un de ces corps. Il ne voulait pas mourir… pas comme ça. Récoltant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il se retourna en tremblant, et fixa le pistolet pointé vers sa poitrine, droit vers son cœur qui battait fort contre sa cage thoracique.

Ses yeux caramels fixèrent le baril de l'arme, prenant note du modèle qu'il voyait généralement chez les Vongola, et laissa ses yeux s'aventurer vers les mains. Elles étaient rugueuses et semblaient être beaucoup plus larges que les siennes, il regarda ensuite la veste que l'homme portait. Elle se révéla être un costume qui semblait si propre, qui aurait pu avoir été repassé il y a quelques minutes, mais Tsuna savait que c'était impossible, pas ici, dans tous les cas. Lorsqu'il arriva au visage couvert de l'ombre d'un fedora, il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, observant les caractéristiques de l'homme. Il lui semblait… bien trop familier. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Tsuna était certain qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette personne auparavant.

"_Qui es-tu ?" _Demanda l'inconnu, ses yeux noirs s'étrécissant dangereusement en dessous du chapeau, et pressa un peu plus son arme dans la douce peau du torse de Tsuna. La froideur du pistolet et de la voix fit trembler le pauvre adolescent de peur, remarquant que cet homme était probablement la cause de tous ces cadavres. Malgré ses pensées partant dans tous les sens, il fixa l'autre avec une mixture de confusion, ne comprenant pas ses mots. Ils ressemblaient à une langue que Gokudera utiliserait. Était-ce de l'italien ?

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?' Réussit à penser Tsuna, ses yeux écarquillés. « H-H-Hein ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, et changea de langue. Cette fois-ci, c'était de l'Anglais, quelque chose que Tsuna comprendrait grâce à l'école. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces horribles cours seraient finalement utiles, bien que ce ne soit pas la meilleure situation pour s'en rendre compte. _« Name. »_

« N-Name ? O-Oh, j-je suis Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi…, » Bégaya le gardien du ciel en japonais, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre avec son anglais massacré, ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa montre, attendant que les cinq minutes passent, pour qu'il s'en aille d'ici. Mais qu'est-ce que le lui du futur faisait dans un endroit tel que celui-ci ? Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question, pas comme ça. Néanmoins, il fallait que le temps passe plus vite, il voulait sortir d'ici vivant, et retourner dans le présent vivant !

L'homme cligna des yeux à l'expression, ne la comprenant pas pendant un moment, avant d'étrécir les yeux, une fois les mots traduis dans son langage. Il examina l'adolescent intensément avant de renifler. « Tu parles japonais… » murmura-il sous sa barbe avant d'enfoncer le pistolet encore plus dans le torse du garçon sans s'en soucier. « Peu importe qui tu es, je veux la vérité sur ton identité. Je ne suis pas un homme patient, et je n'aime pas les mensonges. Tente quoi que ce soit, et tu vas découvrir une balle logée dans ton torse. Hmmm, on dirait que tes chances de survie ne sont plus aussi grandes, maintenant. »

« Q-Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai ! S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !" Tsuna se recula pour prendre de la distance par rapport à l'homme, mais surtout par rapport au pistolet. Ses pieds s'éclaboussèrent dans le sang en dessous, créant des ondulations dans le liquide qui fut calme, et salissant encore plus ses chaussures. Bien que la terreur coulait dans ses veines, il continua d'examiner la dangereuse personne, et reconnu directement le fedora noir familier. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne, mais elle n'était qu'un bébé, non ?

Le nom glissa néanmoins de ses lèvres. « R-Reborn ? »

Et rien qu'à la force de ce nom, l'atmosphère changea, et pas d'une bonne façon. L'homme tira sur la gâchette et une balle fusa juste à côté de la tête de Tsuna, éraflant sa joue droite. Une fine ligne rouge brûla la peau, et une goûte de sang glissa le long de sa joue, coloriant son visage pâle. La balle continua son chemin, et pénétra un cadavre, éparpillant encore plus de sang sur le mur et les autres corps, assombrissant la couleur. Du sang coula du petit trou, cascadant pour rejoindre le reste qui stagnait déjà au sol. Mais Tsuna ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce détail, il avait des problèmes plus urgents… comme le regard sombre que lui envoyait le meurtrier. Ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris, et la menace faite à sa vie s'en était retrouvée renforcée, Tsuna aurait été un homme mort s'il n'avait pas fermé son clapet. « D'où connais-tu mon nom ? Réponds-moi ou la prochaine balle sera pour ton crâne. »

« A-Attendez ! » La tête de Tsuna lui tournait au fait d'avoir été correct dans son jugement, ses bras battaient sauvagement devant lui pour se protéger. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette personne soit vraiment Reborn. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Reborn était seulement un bébé, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il grandisse aussi vite en dix ans et qu'il ressemble à _ça._ ' Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?!' hurla-il dans ses pensées, tenté à l'idée de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Reborn ne le reconnaissait-il pas ? Le tueur à gages en aurait été capable vu que dix ans dans le futur ne changeaient pas grand-chose… 'Attends… Est-ce que le bazooka des dix ans n'émettait pas des étincelles après être tombé avec Lambo ? Serait-ce ça qui aurait posé un problème ? Plein de choses auraient pu se passer. Il pourrait être encore plus loin dans le future, ou même aurait pu revenir dans le passé… Ahhhh ! Il y a juste beaucoup trop de possibilités.' Alors que son esprit se déchaînait de l'intérieur, il prit information du temps, toujours conscient du regard brûlant posé sur lui. Cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et la vingtaine s'approchait maintenant.

'Ce…Ce n'est pas… Je ne suis pas bloqué ici, n'est-ce pas ?' Paniqua Tsuna, relevant les yeux vers la version-adulte effrayante de Reborn. Le tueur à gages semblait être beaucoup plus sérieux et dangereux que quand il était un bébé un fait qui était maintenant très troublant. En toute honnêteté, il aurait préféré avoir celui qui adorait le torturer, mais en même temps, l'aider à grandir plutôt que celui devant lui, qui était sur le point de lui enfoncer une balle dans le crâne. Tsuna savait d'expérience avec la version bébé qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que ce Reborn n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, la preuve étant le pistolet pointé droit sur lui.

« J'attends… » Reborn tira sur la gachette, et une autre balle fusa, sa patience s'usant au plus les secondes passaient. Cette fois-ci, le coup coupa l'autre joue de Tsuna, tout comme le précédent, sauf que celui-ci était plus profond. Le sang coula plus aisément, traçant une ligne, et quelques cheveux s'envolèrent, s'éparpillant sur le sol, où résidait des litres de sang. Ce petit avertissement fit reprendre ses esprits à Tsuna. S'il ne répondait pas rapidement, sa vie serait définitivement en danger.

« S-S-S'il vous plaît, n-ne faites pas ça ! » Pleura Tsuna, s'éloignant un peu plus, et frottant tendrement le nouvel endroit qui saignait, avant de fermer ses yeux, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. La coupure faisait un mal de chien, c'était comme une coupure de papier, mais en pire, et il pouvait sentir le liquide chaud s'étaler sur ses mains, qui essayaient toujours d'arrêter le saignement. La situation était…désespérée, Reborn allait le tuer, et ce serait la fin. Adieu vie, amuse-toi tant qu'il est encore temps. En revanche, sa peur le fit continuer de parler. « Et même si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas ! Ca à l'air trop stupide. »

Ironiquement, le pistolet s'abaissa légèrement, mais ces yeux noirs continuèrent de poignarder, observant le moindre mouvement, pour s'assurer que rien ne lui arriverai. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus autant de danger à haut-potentiel, Tsuna ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour fixer l'homme avec incrédulité, se demandant si tout était une blague pour le faire parler.

Mais Reborn restait simplement debout, poignardant toujours sous son fedora. « Essaie donc. »

Le gardien du ciel cligna des yeux, surprit, lui donnait-on vraiment sa chance ? Ca ne… ressemblait pas au Reborn qu'il connaissait. Le Reborn qu'il connaissait était terrifiant et lui tirait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la réponse qu'il attendait. C'était juste… étrange. Peut-être n'était-ce pas Reborn ? Mais ces rouflaquettes et ces yeux noirs… ce devait être lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour questionner l'homme, il fut soudainement interrompu par des hurlements au loin. Les voix semblaient faire écho dans les couloirs, résonnant contre le métal comme un rayon de lumière. Tsuna se tourna en direction du bruit qu'il croyait avoir entendu, ses cheveux hérissés noirs tournant sous la force, les yeux grands ouverts de choc. « Que… »

Reborn laissa un 'Tsk' s'échapper, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement, et remonta son pistolet. 'Je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé les corps. Ils ne vont pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour arriver ici et enquêter.' Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent dans la pièce, cherchant une échappatoire, puis il revint enfin au gamin… Il grogna à lui-même sur l'action qu'il allait commettre, pourquoi faisait-il cela pour commencer ? Il n'avait jamais laisser quiconque connaissait son identité vivant et ce serait tellement simple de laisser cet enfant avec les autres cadavres, un trou dans son crâne.

Mais… il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il devait lui demander, comme la façon dont il était apparut. Ce nuage de fumée rose était assurément _anormal._ Reborn n'avait jamais vu une apparition de la sorte auparavant, et, en toute honnêteté, ça l'avait surprit. Et s'il voulait ses réponses, il devrait pendre le gamin avec lui et le maintenir en vie. Ah, tant de soucis. Même, ce ne serait pas trop dur de faire tout ça avec ses compétences. N'y pensant pas plus, il tendit la main devant lui, attrapa la chemise de Tsuna, et tira d'un coup sec l'adolescent près de son corps. Les yeux caramel de Tsuna le fixèrent juste bêtement, clignant durant un moment, pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Son esprit en était toujours à l'arrivée de Reborn. « On sort d'ici, et tu viens avec moi. Si tu tentes de t'échapper, je _vais_ te tuer. »

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment, frissonnant à nouveau sous la cruauté du ton employé, et sut trop bien que Reborn n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Le brun voulait vraiment pleurer là, tout de suite, mais le regard du noir de jais lui faisait tellement peur qu'il s'en empêchait. Il avait peur, tellement peur, mais il força ses pieds au mouvement et acquiesça en soumission. Il était mieux de suivre volontairement plutôt que d'être tiré. « Je ne vais pas m'échapper… je le promets. »

Reborn, qui avait prit un pas de recul pour vérifier les alentours, lui jeta un regard, ses sourcils se haussant. Bientôt, il attrapa son chapeau pour couvrir son expression. Il devait admettre que sa curiosité envers ce… ce garçon devenait de plus en plus grande. Ce n'était pas comme si ça arrivait fréquemment, où qu'il en avait envie. « Tu es… un gamin étrange. »

Le brun, qui s'était attendu à une réponse insultante, était surprit. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Reborn. Non, c'était définitivement le même hitman, juste plus large et grand et tout, mais malgré tout ça, cet homme devant lui était le seul et l'unique Reborn. Tsuna sourit simplement d'un sourire faible en réponse, sachant que cette expression était la vérité éclairée sur sa vie. « Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs souffla, « Allons-y. »


	2. Course

**Réponses à mes Guests en fin de traduction ~ **

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages de KHR appartiennent à Akira Amano

Cette histoire appartient à _**Metamorcy **_qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire

Cette traduction n'a pas été re-vérifiée, ni par l'auteur, ni par le correcteur, si jamais vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Le brun, qui s'était attendu à une réponse insultante, était surprit. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Reborn. Non, c'était définitivement le même hitman, juste plus large et grand et tout, mais malgré tout ça, cet homme devant lui était le seul et l'unique Reborn. Tsuna sourit simplement d'un sourire faible en réponse, sachant que cette expression était la vérité éclairée sur sa vie. « Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. »<em>

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs souffla, « Allons-y. »_

Tsuna sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour ensuite redescendre, alors qu'il était tiré vers la porte de derrière, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était apparut. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était juste derrière la pile de cadavres ? Il grimaça, sentant un coup sec sur son bras tandis que Reborn le manoeuvrait autour des corps, il se sentait presque comme une poupée de chiffon sous la force qu'utilisait le tueur à gages sur lui. Le brun pouvait jurer que son bras allait se déchiré, à cette allure, mais il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, ne voulant causer aucun soucis au plus vieux. Et puis de toute façon, ce traitement n'était pas aussi brutal que ce que lui donnait la version bambin de Reborn. S'il comparait ça, ainsi qu'avec tous les coups qu'il s'était reçu de ses rivaux passés, la douleur dans son bras n'était que poussière. Il l'accueillait volontiers, à la place des os cassés. Alors qu'ils courraient vers la porte, leurs chaussures faisaient de bruyants bruits d'éclaboussure dans les flaques de sang, le projetant sur tout, et Tsuna eut presque envie de vomir en en voyant un peu sur son pantalon. Ce sang serait difficile à expliquer aux personnes qui le verraient.

Lorsque la porte fut assez proche pour que Tsuna puisse la toucher, Reborn ne la poussa pas pour l'ouvrir, non, il la défonça simplement d'un coup de pied, la laissant être arrachée à ses gonds et faire un vol plané jusqu'au mur opposé dans le couloir. Tsuna se tendit au son bruyant, tout en se demandant si Reborn était parfaitement cinglé, ou que créé autant de chaos que possible était une passion.

« Je ne suis pas fou, et j'aime beaucoup causer des soucis. » Le tueur à gages eut un sourire satisfait, alors qu'il fixait l'adolescent sidéré.

'Est-ce qu'il vient juste de lire mes pensées ?'

'Oui, oui en effet.'

Tsuna fit la moue, regardant le sol, et tourna le dos à Reborn pendant un moment. Ce dernier examina le brun un peu plus longtemps avant de concentrer son attention sur le couloir, vérifiant que tout était sûr, avant de s'avancer vers la sortie. La porte cassée, par on ne sait quel miracle, était restée en appui sur le mur d'en face, mais les fissures dans ledit mur prouvaient à quel point Reborn avait utilisé de la force. Décidant que tout était sûr, Reborn lui fit mouvement de le suivre, et il couru dans ce qui ressemblait à un couloir, Tsuna était sur ses talons, essayant de garder le même rythme.

Alors qu'il courait, Tsuna prit une seconde pour observer l'endroit désert, se demandant où il se trouvait. Peu importe le lieu, ce bâtiment avait l'air d'une foutaise, comparé à ceux auxquels il était habitué. Cet endroit était construit avec une mixture de bois et de métal, la plupart des matériaux tombaient en morceau, ou pourrissaient. Quelques pièces étaient déjà tombées, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière dans les coins sombres, et les lampes utilisées dans le bâtiment semblaient osciller sans jamais s'arrêter. Ne voyant rien d'autre aux murs, Tsuna regarda le sol derrière lui un instant, pour voir des traces de pas rouges les poursuivant, et il pâlit à la vue. Ce genre de choses apparaissait dans les films d'horreur. Il se tourna vers Reborn, était-il actuellement coincé dans l'un de ces films ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du corridor, et remarquèrent qu'il se divisait en deux. Pendant un moment, Reborn jura sous ses dents, regardant à gauche et à droite, et essaya de deviner quel chemin était le meilleur. Il y avait des voix qui résonnaient des deux côtés, des cris et des hurlements, et ça semblait s'éclater en un désordre total, mais il pouvait différencier chaque voix. Néanmoins, ça lui disait aussi qu'il y avait trop de gens de chaque côté et, bien que c'aurait été simple s'il n'y avait que lui, il avait un petit bagage à protéger. Il fit un 'tsk' sous sa barbe, frustré. Il semblerait qu'avoir mémorisé les plans du bâtiment était inutile, pas quand autant de gens s'affairaient dans les environs. Entrer à l'intérieur pour effectuer son travail avait été une chose des plus simples, surtout lorsque les trois quart des internes baissaient leur garde aisément, ou qu'ils étaient inconscient dut à la boisson, mais sortir était un autre problème…

Le brun cligna des yeux, et observa les deux directions, laissant ses yeux dériver sur la gauche. Il fronça du nez, il avait une sensation forte qui battait dans sa poitrine, disant qu'ils devaient aller dans cette direction. Était-ce son intuition qui se mettait en marche, une fois de plus ? Se demanda Tsuna, avant de secouer la tête, ça l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois auparavant, et il ferait mieux de la croire dans ce genre de situation. Après tout, le bébé Reborn lui disait toujours de suivre son intuition, et ça l'avait toujours sortit de son pétrin… enfin, s'il l'avait vraiment écoutée. Mais Tsuna savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour une seconde pensée, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour les sortir d'ici sans trop d'ennuis.

S'avançant, le brun leva prudemment sa main, et tira sur le coûteux costar de Reborn pour avoir son attention. « Heu… Reborn ? » Le simple touché fonctionna très bien, étant donné que ces yeux noirs si froids le fixaient maintenant, calculateurs, à la place des couloirs.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je crois… que nous devrions aller à gauche. » L'adolescent pointa ladite direction, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix.

Reborn haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le couloir, considérant la direction. Il n'éloignait pas la possibilité que ça soit un piège contre lui. Le gamin pouvait travailler pour la famille ennemie, il était assez paranoïaque pour l'envisager, et la situation ne l'aidait pas. « Et pourquoi ça ? D'où tires-tu cette idée ? »

« C'est juste une sensation que j'ai. Je crois simplement que nous aurons moins de problème que si nous prenions l'autre chemin. » Tsuna observa Reborn, qui le dévisageait à la recherche du moindre indice ou quelque chose comme ça. Le plus âgé considéra son opinion, il pouvait soit suivre ou ignorer le garçon, et ce n'était pas comme si un petit combat lui ferait quoi que ce soit. Il était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait sans aucuns soucis, qu'importe la situation, ses compétences étaient plus que bonnes pour lui assurer la vie. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une meilleure issue, il était préférable de voir où le gamin l'emmenait.

Reborn fixa froidement l'adolescent, assombrissant l'atmosphère régnante, comme si elle n'était pas sombre assez à cause de l'éclairage. Tsuna resta sur place, figé, et frissonna au regard puissant, son corps tremblant sous son intensité. Quand Reborn fut satisfait, il acquiesça et montra le chemin, sans oublier d'attraper le bras droit de Tsuna avant pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien.

Pour Tsuna, ça s'était déroulé mieux qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il s'était attendu à de terribles blessures, et des os cassés à l'audace qu'il avait montré et soupira alors qu'il s'était préparé à être arraché en deux, essayant de garder la même vitesse que les mouvements de Reborn, ne voulant pas être tiré. Néanmoins, son visage s'éclaircit un peu au fait que Reborn acceptait sa suggestion pour la première fois, vu qu'avant, il était soit ignoré, ou battu pour avoir osé quoi que ce soit. Ils continuèrent à courir dans le corridor, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un carrefour.

Reborn pencha son fedora vers l'arrière, et observa, vérifiant tous les chemins. Il pouvait voir quelques couples d'homme, plus ou moins trois, qui s'amusaient dans l'aile gauche, rigolant entre eux. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas été informés de ce qu'il s'était passé, quelque chose dont il savait pendre avantage. Sortant de sa cachette derrière le mur, il tira sur la gâchette trois fois d'affilée, les touchant instantanément, tous les coups furent fatals. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser la moindre chance d'alerter le bâtiment de leur localisation.

« Où va-t-on ensuite, gamin ? » Chuchota Reborn, alors que Léon reprenait sa forme de lézard, laissant la petite créature remonter sur son chapeau.

Tsuna fut surprit de la dureté et de la froideur montrée par Reborn à son égard, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Il y avait des problèmes plus urgents dont il fallait s'occuper. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se concentrer sur son entourage, laissant l'hyper intuition faire son travail avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'observer les couloirs. Il avait le sentiment qu'il fallait aller à droite, il avait mieux à faire que de l'ignorer. « Par là, et mon nom est Tsuna. »

Reborn ne répondit pas, ignora le reste de sa phrase, et se tourna pour tirer l'adolescent. Le brun fit la moue, peu habitué à être ignoré ainsi par Reborn, peut-être qu'il était battu, et souvent tiré à gauche à droite comme une poupée de chiffon, mais rien qui s'approchait de la haine. Gardant ses pensées pour lui-même, Tsuna observa le tueur à gage qui gardait un œil acéré, à la recherche de probables ennemis, une de ses mains serrée comme prête à être utilisée pour se défendre. Leurs pas, alors qu'ils frappaient le sol, faisaient un son mat, ne faisant jamais écho, quelque chose pour lequel Tsuna était sûr que chacun d'entre eux était rassuré. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne pour les entendre et venir investiguer, et, heureusement pour lui, les effrayantes traces ensanglantées de pas avaient depuis longtemps disparu, leurs semelles n'ayant plus de liquide pour marquer le sol.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir suivant, Tsuna tourna à gauche, et Reborn continua de montrer le chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudainement. Le brun s'arrêta, lui aussi, regardant le dos du plus âgé, observant ces épaules larges se tendre, avant de jeter un regard autour de lui, se demandant qu'est-ce qui clochait. Il aurait posé la question, si une porte ne s'était pas bruyamment ouverte, faisant sursauter Tsuna.

Il pouvait entendre des voix, peu familières parlant un langage différent, venant de l'intérieur, et il y avait des rires, aussi. Reborn l'enfonça instantanément dans le mur, pour les cacher au champs de vision des hommes à l'intérieur, avant de bouger. Le tueur à gages contourna la porte qui avait été ouverte, dans un silence total, et Léon était de retour à sa forme habituelle de pistolet. Tsuna l'observa de derrière, ne voulant pas être dans son chemin, ou aggraver les choses. Durant un moment, Reborn semblait plutôt cool. Autant il semblait terrifiant à ses yeux, autant il était élégant dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même lorsqu'il marchait normalement, et il était tellement professionnel, vu la façon dont il s'habillait. C'était évident, la raison pour laquelle Reborn avait tant de petites amies qui le poursuivaient rien que pour voir le bel homme. Tsuna jura mentalement, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme ça.

Il se figea instinctivement, lorsqu'il vit une personne sortir par la porte, rigolant de quelque chose, avant de fermer ladite porte pour se couper des autres à l'intérieur. En revanche, ce fut à ce moment là que Reborn réagit, levant son pistolet alors que la personne se retournait. Tsuna put voir ses yeux s'écarquiller de choc et de peur, pour seulement quelques secondes avant qu'une balle mette fin à sa vie, alors qu'il tombait. Tsuna se retourna peu après, fermant les yeux, et pâlît, ses mains tremblants contre sa poitrine. La mort n'avait… jamais été quelque chose à laquelle il s'était habitué. Le tueur à gages grogna sous sa barbe, attrapant le corps avec aisance, et le poussa sur le côté, dans une pièce vide pour ne pas, si quelqu'un d'autre le voyait, que l'on ne le voie et qu'on aille alerter tout le monde immédiatement. Le brun resta sur place, les yeux fermés, ne voulant rien voir. Il ne voulait pas voir le corps et il ne voulait pas voir ces yeux noirs appartenant à Reborn, lorsqu'il était en mode tueur. Oh, à quel point il voulait être à la maison, où rien ne se serait passé, et où tout était familier.

Il fut ramener à la réalité lorsqu'une main chaude toucha son bras, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux en réaction pour voir Reborn, qui se tenait en face de lui. Ces yeux noirs étaient calmes, et le regardaient avec une émotion dansante que Tsuna ne reconnut pas.

« Il faut continuer, gamin. »

« J-Juste… » Le brun pencha légèrement la tête, avant de le suivre, sur ses talons, incapable de supprimer un frisson lorsque Reborn le regarda. Tsuna ne prit même pas la peine de faire une remarque sur le fait que Reborn l'appelait toujours 'gamin', pas quand le tueur à gages avait toujours cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Il ne le remarqua pas, mes les cris qu'il avait entendu il y a peu étaient plus faibles, et il devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre les mots. On aurait dit qu'ils s'éloignaient de la source. En revanche, Tsuna n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, si un signal était envoyé, le bâtiment entier serait sur ses gardes. Mais ce fait plaça une question dans son esprit, pourquoi l'alerte ne s'était pas déclenchée ? C'aurait du être fait, depuis le temps. Tsuna observa Reborn, curieux, se demandant si l'autre avait quelque chose à faire avec ça. « Reborn ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'alarme ne s'est pas encore déclenchée ? Je veux dire, c'aurait du être fait, maintenant… »

Reborn le fixa un moment, avant de répondre. « J'ai détruit la machine. » Eh bien, la question avait trouvé réponse.

Se déplaçant dans le bâtiment, ils remarquèrent une porte à la fin du hall. Reborn la reconnut de la carte, et savait que c'était la sortie dont ils avaient besoin. Il y avait deux hommes qui la gardaient, mais Reborn s'en fichait, les tuants à coup de pistolet tous les deux à distance. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, Tsuna essaya d'éviter de regarder les cadavres, mais c'était dur. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter. Il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard mort dans leurs yeux, ou le sang. Frissonnant, la couleur de son visage disparu, et il regarda ses pieds pour éviter de regarder ailleurs.

Reborn relâcha sa poigne sur l'adolescent, s'avançant pour ouvrir la porte. Son pistolet était toujours dégainé, et il jeta un regard dehors avec prudence, vérifiant si la zone était vide de monde. Une lumineuse lumière, de rayons de soleil, s'infiltra dans la pièce, et créa une ombre derrière Reborn, qui s'arrêtait aux pieds de Tsuna. « Je suppose que ton pressentiment nous à conduit sans blessures. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un enfant pouvait faire ça. » Le tueur à gages pouvait voir quelques hommes dehors, patrouillant dans le périmètre, et il essaya de calculer quel moment serait propice pour s'enfuir. Regardant derrière lui, il regarda l'adolescent un moment, prenant en compte la posture hésitante avant de soupirer. Apparemment, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, le gamin n'était pas un ennemi. Il avait juste un trop… bon cœur, et était gentil, quelque chose d'inconnu dans la mafia. Reborn secoua la tête et ferma légèrement la porte derrière lui, alors qu'il sortait pour s'occuper des ennemis. Il n'allait pas traîner quelqu'un comme Tsuna dehors, il serait plus un inconvénient qu'autre chose.

Alors que Reborn était dehors, Tsuna essaya de contenir ses tremblements, et s'appuya contre le mur, prenant de profondes inspirations pour se contrôler. Ses doigts étaient fermés en une sorte de liasse, et il ferma gentiment ses yeux, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre que ceux qui avaient cessés de vivre à quelques mètres de lui. Alors que la pièce était silencieuse, il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des coups de feu, et même si c'était étouffé, il sursauta un peu au son. Il en eut un peu plus et puis, ils cessèrent, Reborn avait finit son travail.

Alors qu'il pensait ça, la porte grinça en s'ouvrant, révélant Reborn dans toute sa gloire, et Tsuna s'en approcha instinctivement, attendant les ordres du tueur à gages. Lorsque Reborn lui fit signe de le suivre, il le fit, et observa la zone, laissant ses yeux s'adapter à la lumière soudaine. Il entendit la porte se fermer juste derrière lui, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas, se concentrant sur son entourage.

Reborn s'approcha par derrière. « Nous devons continuer jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons la ville. »

« O-Okay… » L'ainé s'avançant, et Tsuna le suivit, courant dans la cour en face d'une forêt. Le brun put localiser des cadavres à distance, et tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder devant lui à la place. Ses yeux couleur miel regardèrent le ciel une seconde, regardant le ciel baisser derrière les arbres, mais étant toujours assez haut pour créer assez de lumière pour leur permettre de voir. Reborn mena la route à travers les arbres, se cachant derrière les buissons pour les cacher d'ennemis qui étaient là. Ses yeux acérés continuèrent de scanner la zone pour repérer ceux qui s'approchaient de trop. Alors qu'ils étaient à peu près à un demi mile de distance, Tsuna trébucha. « Ah ! »

Il atterrit sur une racine d'arbre, qui non seulement l'empêcha de tomber, mais l'empêcha aussi de s'écraser dans la boue au sol. En revanche, la racine n'était pas exactement douce, et un morceau d'écorce qui dépassait un peu déchira son pantalon, y laissant un trou béant. Tsuna gémit sous la douleur, et jeta un regard à sa jambe pour voir si c'était grave. Il y avait un peu de sang et de crasse sur la coupure, mais rien de grave. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se releva doucement, boitant un peu sous la douleur, avant de faire un pas en avant. Ses doigts descendirent sur la blessure, et il siffla lorsqu'il la toucha, plaçant une pression sur la coupure, quelque chose qu'il avait apprit de bébé Reborn. Alors qu'il faisait un autre pas, ses jambes devinrent coton avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent sous lui, peu habitué à la soudaine douleur que faire un pas était, et alors qu'il allait faire une autre merveilleuse rencontre avec le sol, un main l'en empêcha, attrapant la veste de son uniforme. Ses yeux observèrent Reborn, qui le menaçait du regard, et il fut soulever et remit sur ses pieds.

« Sois prudent… » Grogna Reborn, lâchant le brun lorsque ce dernier fut capable de se maintenir debout.

Tsuna acquiesça doucement. « D-Désolé. »

« C'est bon. Ecoute, on doit continuer. Tu peux marcher ? »

« O-Oui. »

Alors que Tsuna essayait de se redresser, ils retournèrent à la course, cependant, à cause de la coupure, ses jambes continuèrent à s'écrouler et il trébucha à de nombreuses reprises avant de continuer à courir. Ses yeux virent l'irritation grandissante dans les yeux de Reborn, et il déglutit sous la pression de son regard, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. La douleur empirait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de pleurer. Au moins, il ne saignait plus.

« Stop. » Reborn fit soudainement halte, ayant presque un Tsuna qui faisait collision avec son corps, s'il n'avait pas arrêter l'adolescent lui-même. Il soupira en regardant le gamin crevé, remarquant ses joues rosies tordues de douleur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà tué ? Oh, juste, les information. 'On ne va aller nulle-part comme ça. Le gamin n'arrive pas à suivre…'

Ses yeux scannèrent la zone dans laquelle ils étaient, essayant de chercher la meilleure issue. Dans un tout petit endroit, il y avait de multiples voitures garées, toutes appartenant à l'ennemi. Mais l'endroit était vide, excepté pour quelques caméras qui ne bougeaient pas. Tsuna s'appuya contre un arbre pour s'empêcher de tomber, éventant son visage en secouant sa chemise. La sueur coulait jusqu'en dessous de son menton, et il l'essuya, ayant plus froid qu'avant. Lorsqu'il regarda Reborn, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. L'ainé n'avait pas changé, il ne semblait même pas fatigué, pas même une goutte de sueur sur son visage. Ce n'était pas juste.

Lorsqu'ils ne bougèrent pas durant quelques minutes, Tsuna questionna l'autre, pas sûr de ce qu'il se passait. « Reborn ? »

Le tueur à gages le regarda, puis regarda les voitures. On dirait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, à ce point, ils seraient attrapés avant même d'arriver en ville. Agrippant le bras gauche de l'adolescent, il le tira vers les véhicules, tirant sur les caméras. Il ne voulait que personne ne sache qu'il soit venu ici, mis à part son patron. Tsuna ne parla pas, se laissant être tiré, trop fatigué pour penser ou payer attention à son entourage, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de casse. Son esprit lui revint lorsqu'il vit des débris de verre tomber au sol, s'éclatant en plus petites pièces, et leva les yeux. Le coude de Reborn fut reculé, puis frappé violemment contre les pièces cassés, pour faire un plus gros trou pour ouvrir la voiture. Lorsqu'il décida que tout était bon, il tendit la main pour déverrouiller la porte du siège conducteur.

Tsuna le fixa. « Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Monte. » Reborn le relâcha, le poussant dans le véhicule, avant de monter de l'autre côté.

Tsuna, incapable d'argumenter où même incapable d'avoir la force de le faire, fit comme demandé et se glissa dans le siège passager avant, après s'être assuré de n'avoir aucun morceau de verre dessus, et observa Reborn court-circuiter la voiture. Lorsqu'il entendu le rugissement du moteur, le tueur à gages bougea le changement de vitesse et roula le long de la rue, ne faisant qu'accélérer pour s'enfuir. Il tira sur quelques caméras de plus, qui pourraient les avoir repérés, cachant ainsi leurs identités. Heureusement pour eux, pas d'autres voitures sur la route, la laissant vide et déserte. Les yeux de Tsuna vagabondèrent vers la fenêtre puis les arbres, avant de regarder devant lui, et de voir une masse de bâtiments approcher. Mais il ne les reconnaissait pas, ces bâtiments. Non, le design était différent, et les couleurs étaient beaucoup trop brillantes. De tout le Japon, il n'en avait jamais vu de la sorte.

« Heu… Reborn, où sommes-nous ? »

Le tueur à gages lui jeta un regard du coin de l'oeil, avant de répondre. « Venise, en Italie. Où d'autre ? »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, laissant l'information arriver au cerveau. « Q-Quoi ? L'I-Italie ? » Le brun déglutit, toute couleur quittant son visage, et une sueur froide lui tombant dessus, il trembla. Était-il vraiment devenu Vongola Decimo ? Il se souvenait que le quartier général des Vongola étaient en Italien mais ça n'expliquait pas l'étrange perte de mémoire de Reborn. Il aurait du se souvenir. Sauf si… « Question étrange… en quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Le brun fut recompense avec un autre regard étrange, et un haussement de sourcil. Les mots prononcés ensuite le laissèrent sidéré.

« Q-Quoi ? Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne année ? » Ces yeux couleur miels étaient grand ouverts, choqués, quelque chose qui laissait Reborn plutôt confus. Tsuna regarda ses mains, ses pensées et son esprit devenant effréné, et il commença à se murmurer à lui-même. « M-Mais comment ? Si je me souviens bien, le bazooka des dix ans est censé envoyé les gens dans le futur, pas… pas dans le… Dieu… c'est mauvais… Et on a passé les cinq minutes, aussi. »

Reborn regarda l'adolescent du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il commençait à parler tout seul, les yeux plus ou moins sur la route. Alors qu'il l'écoutait, il repéra quelques mots murmurés, et étrécit les yeux à leur écoute, tendant encore plus l'oreille à la conversation à sens-unique. Le gamin renforçait l'opinion de Reborn à propos de l'anormalité qu'était Tsuna, mais ça éveilla son intérêt, quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps. « Gamin, de quoi tu parles ? Tu ne sais pas où tu es, et encore moins, en quelle année nous sommes ? »

Tsuna secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas grand-chose, et en savait encore moins quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était dans un pays étranger, dans un autre laps de temps et la seule personne qu'il connaissait allait le torturer pour avoir des informations. Dieu devait vraiment le détester… qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce destin ?

Bien que tout cela soit intéressant pour le tueur à gages, il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un endroit plus sûr pour parler. Maintenant n'était pas le bon moment, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la ville, et se fonde dans la foule pour disparaître à la vue de tous. A peu près trente minute de trajet se déroula dans le silence, Tsuna regardait au loin, semblant complètement effrayé, et Reborn continua de guider la voiture. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent les abords de la ville, Reborn arrêta la voiture pour la pousser dans un étang derrière un couple d'arbre, et fit un appel rapide à son patron pour lui annoncer la réussite de la mission. Il ne mentionna pas Tsuna, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses, et il avait besoin de réponses lui-même, lui avant tout le monde. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se tourna vers Tsuna.

« On va se diriger vers mon appartement. »

« Okay… mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est le meilleur endroit, et j'ai envie d'avoir des informations, avant de décider de quoi faire avec toi. »

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ces propos, néanmoins, il le suivit.

Reborn, de l'autre côté, eut un sourire satisfait à cette réponse, penchant son fedora sur son visage, alors que Léon bougeait un peu au mouvement. Ils entrèrent dans la ville sans être remarqué, se mêlant à la foule qui bougeait sans arrêt avec aisance, vagabondant entre les bâtiments pour se cacher d'éventuels yeux suspicieux. Le gardien du ciel voulu pousser un lourd soupir, il aurait pu s'enfuir, juste là, maintenant, et s'échapper dans la masse. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire assez pour essayer, et réaliser quelque chose d'aussi stupide, et ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait les environs, de toute façon, donc il terminerait perdu, et si ce Reborn était un tant soi peu comme celui du futur, il serait retrouvé facilement.

'Dix ans… dire que je suis retourné dans le passé…' Bien que le cruel destin de Tsuna l'attendait à chaque coin de rue, ses yeux couleur miel observèrent son entourage avec des yeux avides, il n'était jamais allé en Italie, auparavant. Il écouta les voix autour de lui, incapable de comprendre l'italien, et se tourna pour voir autre chose. Se retournant vers Reborn, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux, il demanda. « Dis, Reborn, comment ça se fait que tu parles Japonais ? »

Reborn le regarda. « C'est pour le business. » Il renforça sa poigne sur l'adolescent et se pencha, chuchotant dans son oreille. La douce et profonde voix chuchota des mots froids, si froids qu'ils firent frissonner l'adolescent à la froideur du ton. Il n'avait jamais entendu Reborn lui parler comme ça, et ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose dont il raffolait. « Ne mentionne pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, à quiconque, ou je te tue. Tu vas rejoindre tous ces corps si tu ne gardes pas ta bouche fermée. »

Tsuna acquiesça sachant que la menaçe de Reborn n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, et il grogna sous sa barbe. « Je ne sais pas qui me fait le plus peur, le toi près de moi, ou le toi du futur. Hmm… » Le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté, plongé dans ses pensées. « Eh bien, vous aimez tous les deux me menacer et essayer de me tuer. » Il reçu un autre haussement de sourcil de Reborn, et soupira au regard plein de questions. Reborn détestait ne pas être au courant et il aurait cette information plus tôt que tard. « Je crois que je pourrais aller dans les détails quand nous serons arrivés, peu importe où nous allons. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe aussi, mais je peux m'expliquer. J'espère juste que tu vas comprendre ce n'importe quoi, en fait. »

Reborn acquiesça, ne bougeant pas trop la tête pour le bien être de Léon. C'aurait été très amusant, si le petit lézard s'était mit à glissé. « Nous y sommes presque. » Il mena le brun dans une ruelle assez large, et relâcha un peu son emprise sur l'adolescent. Ils n'étaient plus dans une zone bondée, c'était plus ouvert et il y avait moins de regards indiscrets. Cet endroit servait de quartier résidentiel, et Tsuna pouvait voir des couvertures et des vêtements attacher sur des lignes pour sécher au dessus de sa tête. Il y avait des ombres dans les fenêtres, des gens parlaient au dehors, dans la ville, et riaient, et des enfants couraient, jouant dans les rues. Les bâtiments étaient proche l'un de l'autre, en rang, et bientôt, Reborn s'arrêta devant une porte.

Tsuna n'arrivait pas à lire la langue dessus, et en toute honnêteté, elle ressemblait à toutes les autres portes de la rue. En revanche, en réfléchissant à la profession de Reborn, il voulait certainement être normal par rapport à la populace. Le tueur à gages déverouilla la porte et s'avança, Tsuna le suivant. L'entrée avait un ascenseur, un escalier, et un bureau d'accueil avec quelqu'un qui y attendait, hochant poliment de la tête au tueur à gages tout en envoyant un regard curieux vers Tsuna en même temps. Le gardien du ciel cligna des yeux au regard, et continua de suivre Reborn jusqu'à l'ascenseur, entrant à l'intérieur, et sortant du regard fixe qui brûlait son dos.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient, il fixa son reflet durant le court moment où ils montaient à l'intérieur de ces portes de métal. Le sang qui était sur ses chaussures avait été couvert par de la boue, et c'en était de même pour Reborn. Son apparence était désordonnée et les premiers boutons de son uniforme scolaire s'était détachés, ses cheveux, eux aussi, semblaient encore moins coiffés. Il leva une main pour coiffer ses douces mèches, caressant leurs bouts. Lorsqu'il décida qu'il semblait déjà plus présentable, il regarda Reborn, qui ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis la première fois que Tsuna l'avait vu. L'homme, même en tant que bébé, était toujours propre, qu'importe la situation. Ce n'était pas juste, pas du tout. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent, et marchèrent un peu plus loin, avant que Reborn ne sorte de clés – qui venaient de nulle part – et ouvre la porte, la poussant pour lui permettre d'entrer.

D'une voix grossière, il dit, « C'est chez moi. »

Tsuna déglutit avec difficulté la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, et s'avançant, se demandant s'il serait capable de s'en sortir vivant.

* * *

><p>Hey guuys…. X_x Il est actuellement 4 :35, je suis fatiguée et je crois que la moitié de ma traduction est toute naze, correcte, mais naze ~ Youpi ~<p>

Enfin, voici le moment qu'on attendait tous, la réponse au review ! :

**mangaFanGirl** : Eh bien, pour ce soir ! Enfin, je veux dire ce matin ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai encore du mal avec les expressions, mais je me débrouille, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'une traduction ~ )

**Mama** : Eeeh non, je n'ai pas arrêté, j'ai juste fait… une longue pause. Ouais… avec la flemme et l'école et tout. Mais je crois que je vais simplement supprimer le 'vote' parce qu'il date de presque un an, et que cette traduction était déjà la grande gagnante ~

**Kyosenki** : Merci ~ !

**Ophelie.r** : Ahaha ~ Désolée pour le retard *facedesk* Je risque de ne pas être plus régulière qu'avant, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour traduire, au moins ça.

**XxxInconnuxxX** : Merci ~ !

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, frappez-moi.


	3. Sommeil

Wheeeeee ! Un nouveau chapitre de plus

Edité le 16/04/2013

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire appartient à **Metamorcy **( vous pourrez trouver un lien vers son profil, ou cette histoire sur mon profil ), et KHR appartient à Akira Amano.

Cette n'histoire n'a pas de bêta.

* * *

><p><em>D'une voix grossière, il dit, « C'est chez moi. »<em>

_Tsuna déglutit avec difficulté la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, et s'avançant, se demandant s'il serait capable de s'en sortir vivant._

Les yeux du gardien du ciel remarquèrent immédiatement la propreté de l'endroit. On aurait dit que tout venait juste d'être lavé, il n'arrivait pas à voir un grain de poussière sur les tables ou les objets et il y avait une autre chose plutôt évidente : c'était à quel point tout était coûteux. Il y avait des peintures le long de l'entrée, avec une table qui comportait un vase avec de fausses fleurs sur le côté, mit de telle façon que toutes les fleurs soient parfaitement vues.

Tsuna vagabonda dans le salon au fond du couloir, remarquant à quel point les meubles agrémentaient parfaitement l'espace, et s'accordaient aux rideaux et aux autres choses éparpillées dans la pièce. Les couleurs s'entremêlaient et rien n'était trop lumineux, ou trop sombre, et rien ne ressortait de trop. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qui était connectée au salon avec la salle à manger. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs être peu utilisée, mais restait parfaitement propre et la table brillait de mille feux avec quelques nappes vertes au dessus. Tsuna était tenté de tendre la main et de toucher quelques objets, mais il résista, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Reborn, surtout s'il cassait accidentellement quelque chose. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas les moyens pour rembourser. Et dans tous les cas, un Reborn fâché était un Reborn effrayant.

« Assis. » Commanda l'ainé, alors qu'il s'installait dans le divan derrière une petite table rectangulaire. Un autre divan était de l'autre côté, permettant à Tsuna d'avoir un place où s'asseoir, et en même temps, pas trop proche du tueur à gages. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus éloigné où il pouvait être par rapport à l'homme à la gâchette facile sans éveiller de soupçons. « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu t'expliques, ce qu'il s'est passé aussi, en gros, pourquoi tu étais là et comment tu t'y es retrouvé ? Et il y a aussi ta connaissance de mon identité. Tu m'as parlé comme si tu me parlais bien. »

Tsuna frissonna et rapetissa en sentant le regard qu'on lui envoyait. Reborn adulte fait peur. « Je ne pense pas que tu vas me croire, même si je te le _disais_. Je trouve ça stupide moi-même. »

« Et comme je l'ai dit avant, essaie donc. »

Le brun soupira, c'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il allait se faire tuer, il valait mieux dire la vérité. « Bon, pour commencer, je viens… du futur. »

Reborn le fixa, comme cherchant quelque chose et persifla, relevant légèrement son fedora. « Tu te moques de moi, dis la vérité, ou sinon… »

Tsuna frissonna, soupirant mentalement. Il aurait dut voir ça arriver. « N-Non, j'en viens vraiment. De dix ans dans le futur, pour être exact. On m'a tiré dessus avec le bazooka des dix ans de la famille Bovino, mais on dirait qu'il y a eut un problème vu qu'on m'a envoyé dans le passé plutôt que dans le futur, » La fixation qui persistait sur lui ne l'aidait pas à détendre tous les nerfs tendus de son corps. C'était un regard qui ne montrait aucune émotions et qui réduisait son corps en cendres. Mais Reborn resta silencieux et écouta, ses yeux l'observant, à la recherche du moindre mensonge. « Je suis S-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, je viens du futur… e-et je te connais seulement parce que mon père, Iemitsu, t'a assigné à moi pour que tu sois mon tuteur… même si tu étais dans ta forme de bébé, et que tu l'es toujours. »

« Ca n'explique toujours pas ton arrivée ici. On m'a mit au parfum du bazooka des dix ans, et le mécanisme aurait juste dut t'échanger, » Grogna Reborn, prenant une échappatoire en suivant une étrange logique. « Si tu es vraiment Sawada Tsunayoshi, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas au Japon ? »

« En fait… C'est la seule chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment. J'aurais dut être échangé avec mon moi de cinq ans, et tout serait de retour à la normale après cinq minutes, mais ça fait… Je ne vais meme pas compter le temps qui est passé. Je ne sais pas comment ça à put se passer… Je veux dire, ça c'est déjà déroulé dans le futur, mais c'est la première fois que le bazooka envoie quelqu'un dans le passé, » Tsuna jeta un regard à l'horloge suspendue au mur du salon, regardant l'aiguille des secondes avancer. Quelques heures s'étaient envolées depuis son arrivée, et en ce moment, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer normalement à la maison. « Je me demande si je peux même rentrer dans le présent… » murmura-il dans sa barbe, son visage se décomposant, et il regarda ses mains serrées d'inquiétude.

'Que va-t-il se passer si je n'y arriver ? Je vais être bloqué ici pour toujours ? Est-ce que je vais être coincé avec Reborn ?'

Reborn leva un sourcil à l'expression de Tsuna, observant toutes les peurs et la tension dans son corps, avant de soupirer. Il avait une forte impression que ce gamin allait lui causer du soucis, et le lui apporter directrement. De sa grande expérience et d'avoir discuté avec toute sorte de gens, Reborn pouvait dire que Tsuna disait la vérité. Il n'y avait aucune indication trahissant le moindre mensonge, sauf si Tsuna était entraîné, mais il doutait énormément de cette dernière affirmation.

Même, il ne pouvait rien prouver et il était évident que l'adolescent non plus. Toute cette histoire ne semblait être qu'une sorte de rêve qui s'approchait du ridicule. Mais l'enfant était sans défense… d'apparence. Reborn soupira encore, se levant. Il avait besoin de café, et beaucoup vu qu'il allait s'occuper de toute cette merde. Dès qu'il bougea, Tsuna se figea de tout mouvement et releva la tête curieux, ses yeux larges écarquillés de terreur.

« Reste ici. Ne bouge pas et ne touche rien. Si tu essaies seulement de quitter cet endroit, je vais te traquer et t'enfoncer une balle dans le crâne. Plus de deuxième chance. » Le tueur à gages passa une main dans son costar pour sortir un réel pistolet, pas Léon, pour prouver ses dires, laissant le brun tremper dans la peur de la mort. Tsuna pâlit à la vue de l'arme et déglutit nerveusement, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans le divan, comme pour se cacher. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il désobéisse dans ce genre de situation, il n'était pas stupide. Il valait mieux qu'il garde sa bouche fermée et qu'il fasse comme ordonné s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, longtemps assez pour rentrer chez lui. Alors que Reborn se confirmait que Tsuna ne ferait rien de stupide, il sortit son portable et pianota rapidement un numéro plutôt familier, écoutant la sonnerie. Ses yeux noirs étaient restés posés sur l'enfant un petit temps avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, tout en gardant la porte légèrement ouverte, de quelques centimètres, pour continuer de le surveiller.

Tsuna, n'osant pas – ou ne voulant pas – se faire tuer si jeune, demeura là où il était. Ses yeux entendirent l'immanquable italien de Reborn, alors qu'il le parlait avec facilité à travers le téléphone. Peu importe à quel point il essayait d'écouter, il ne comprit pas le moindre mot, bien qu'il soit certain que Reborn parlait de lui, vu qu'il avait entendu son nom revenir plusieurs fois dans la conversation.

Grognant intérieurement, il se coucha sur le divan, le très doux et confortable divan… il soupira de bonheur lorsque la fraicheur de la matière rentra en contact avec sa peau brûlante après cette journée de course, à part le moment où il était dans la voiture, c'était une renaissance de pouvoir détendre ses pieds douloureux. Tsuna enterra son visage dans le coussin, enfonçant encore plus son corps dans le divan. Alors qu'il se tournait vers la fenêtre, il remarqua qu'il faisait sombre dehors, le soleil s'en était allé depuis longtemps, et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, lumineuses. Il se détendit, et laissa doucement dériver son esprit, il fut légèrement surprit lorsque Reborn commença à hurler sur qu'importe était à l'autre bout du fil, et cligna curieusement des yeux avant d'abandonner à nouveau et de se recoucher, s'installant sur le coussin. Il frotta ses yeux, remplit de fatigue, c'avait été une dure journée, beaucoup plus dur que le désordre avec lequel il était régulièrement confronté, et auquel il était habitué. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit sur le coussin, mort pour le monde extérieur, l'épuisement le ravageant complétement.

Peu de temps après, Reborn rentra dans la pièce avec un froncement de lèvres, murmurant de vilaines choses sur quelqu'un sous sa barbe. Son fedora fut penché vers l'avant et il regarda le divan dans lequel l'adolescent était censé être avant de s'arrêter à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un sourcil s'éleva et il croisa les bras après avoir rangé son téléphone portable avant de s'approcher.

Dominant l'adolescent de sa grande taille, ses yeux noirs vagabondèrent sur le corps, et il se pencha, la main tendue avec l'intention de secouer le garçon pour qu'il se réveille, avant de s'arrêter. Un doux soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres de Tsuna, alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus contre le coussin, l'enserrant comme s'il n'allait plus voir le lendemain. Reborn renifla un peu à la scène et déplia les bras pour les place sur ses hanches, alors qu'il essayait de penser à quoi faire, maintenant. Il pouvait laisser Tsuna dormir ici, mais il serait hors de son champs de vision. Soupirant profondément, il s'agenouilla pour prendre gentiment Tsuna dans ses bras, s'assurant que le gardien du ciel ne se réveille pas à la moindre secousse.

'Il est léger…' Pensa Reborn alors qu'il portait le garçon dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il réussit à arracher le coussin aux mains de Tsuna, en revanche, ce mouvement provoqua quelques remuements de la part de Tsuna. Le brun murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'approcher de la poitrine de Reborn, s'y frottant inconsciemment.

Reborn observe ces actions avec intérêt et leva les yeux en direction de Léon. « Pas un mot. » grogna-il, observant les yeux du lézard se détourner des siens et de descendre le long de son bras pour regarder le brun. Ignorant la curiosité brillante dans les yeux de Léon, Reborn se déplaça le long d'un corridor près de la cuisine et utilisa le côté de corps pour ouvrir la porte à droite. L'autre porte, sur la gauche, menait à la salle de bain, celle qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir était celle de la chambre à coucher. Avec ses brillantes compétences, il réussit à poser le garçon sur le lit et le déshabiller de quelques habits comme ses chaussures et sa veste scolaire avant de remonter la couverture sur le petit corps. Il vagabonda à travers la pièce, se préparant à aller dormir, voulant au moins prendre un peu de repos après cette dure journée. Il savait qu'il y en aurait plus dans la matinee, surtout lorsque cet idiot d'homme se montrait.

Alors qu'il terminait sa routine de soirée, il tira une chaise au lit, une confortable, et s'assit dessus, les jambes appuyées contre le lit, croisées. Reborn fixa l'adolescent endormi avant de baisser son fedora pour se couvrir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde, qu'importe le prix. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'endormir. Ses yeux, en revanche, étaient restés grand ouverts, et le moindre petit son l'éveillerait instantanément. Léon resta sur le bord du chapeau, yeux fermés.

L'interrogatoire n'aurait qu'à continuer au matin.

* * *

><p>Le soleil du matin était sans merci, alors qu'il rayonnait derrières les nuances de couleurs des fenêtres, réchauffant tout ce qu'il touchait. Les lumières qu'importe ce qu'elles touchaient étaient reflétée, sautant ailleurs pour attaquer quelque chose d'autre, envoyant des rayons dans toutes les directions que ce soit d'une ou de plusieurs couleurs. Avec le soleil haut dans les airs, les gens s'étiraient pour chasser le sommeil et commençaient leur journée. Les bruits de leurs mouvement au dehors était faible vu que le bâtiment était loin de la rue principale, mais ils étaient bruyants assez pour y parvenir. Tsuna gigota un peu sous les couvertures chaudes alors que la lumière frappait ses yeux et se retourna, s'enfonçant dans les draps, parfaitement et complètement à son aise. Ce devait-être le meilleur matin qu'il ait jamais passé, ou, du moins, le plus paisible qu'il ait eut depuis un long moment. C'était plutôt... étrange. Il avait été habitué à de rudes réveils et cris les accompagnants, et ces moments de silence en valaient la peine, il en tirait un grand plaisir, ne voulant rien de plus que ravir pleinement ce moment.<p>

Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas vraiment son lit, et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir quant au fait d'être autorisé à dormir ainsi.

Doucement, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, prudent, les bougeant en aller-retour frénétiquement alors que les souvenirs de hier lui revenaient en tête. Et quelque uns le frappèrent violemment, alors qu'il réalisait. 'C'est juste... Je suis bloqué dans le passé...'

Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la pièce, ne la reconaissant pas, et remarqua le réveil sur la table à coucher, les numéro brillants en rouges. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait quelques livres proprement rangés dans une bibliothèque sur le côté, tous écrits dans un langage étranger.

'C'est... La chambre de Reborn ?'

Finalement, ses yeux atterrirent sur l'homme endormit près de lui, et cligna curieusement de yeux, se demandant pourquoi le tueur à gages restait là, parmi toutes les places existantes. Reborn avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son fedora cachait ses yeux à la vue des gens, et respirait doucement. Son torse montait et descendait gentiment, et il semblait être vraiment relaxé dans cet état. Tsuna se pencha un peu plus en avant, trop habitué à voir la version bébé ayant une bulle qui sortait de son nez lorsqu'il dormait les yeux grands ouverts. C'était effrayant, et le brun voulait savoir si la version adulte était pareille, mais non, ses yeux étaient fermés. C'était différent.

Le brun continua son observation, s'asseyant prudemment, pour ne pas réveiller l'autre, mais peu importe ce qu'il aurait fait, ce simple mouvement durant lequel les couvertures avaient été froissées réveillèrent Reborn. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent d'un coup, les pupilles se focalisèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire sur Tsuna. Il releva un peu la tête, et Reborn regarda l'adolescent sursauter de surprise aux couteaux visuels qu'il recevait.

"Enfin réveillé, je vois." S'indigna Reborn, décroisant les bras de leur position, et remontant son chapeau à sa position originel. Cette petite action tira Léon de son sommeil, deux petits et brillants yeux s'ouvrirent, et sa langue sortit, suite à sa confusion.

Tsuna hocha nerveuse de la tête à cette affirmation, complètement réveillé grâce au tueur à gages faisant son métier du regard, et sourit nerveusement, espérant estomper la tension présente dans la pièce. "B-Bonjour..." il jeta un regard aux alentours et puis à ses doigts, qui s'agrippaient aux draps avec férocité comme si les tissus étaient nécessaires à sa survie, et observa la couleur de sa peau devenir légèrement blanche à cause de la forte emprise qu'il exerçait. "Tu sais... tu pouvais me laisser sur le divan. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé."

"C'aurait été t'autoriser à sortir de mon champs de vision," grogna Reborn, se levant de la chaise pour permettre à son sang de circuler un peu. Quelques membres émirent un craquement au mouvement soudain, vu qu'il avait été dans la même position toute la nuit et ça faisait tellement de bien d'avoir ce poids en moins. Tournant légèrement son cou, Reborn laissa un petit grognement d'approbation s'échapper, et la façon dont il le fi semblait... naturelle... était-ce seulement possible ? Eh bien, si l'on considérait que c'était Reborn, l'homme pouvait tout faire parfaitement. "Je dois constamment garder un oeil sur toi. Je ne te laisserai aucune chance de t'échapper ou de me jouer un quelconque tour."

"Oh..." Tsuna sut dores et déjà que faire quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de la volonté de Reborn était une très, _très_, mauvaise idée, d'abord, il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer. Et pourquoi s'en irait-il ? Il ne savait rien à propos de ce passé, encore moins de ce qu'il s'est passé en Italie. Il ne savait même pas parler Italien. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était Reborn. Soupirant intérieurement, il laissa ses jambes glisser du lit, leur laissant la liberté d'être aspirées par la gravité. Pendant que Reborn se préparait, Tsuna ne bougea pas, attendant un ordre, s'il y en avait un. Les deux refusèrent de se parler, ne s'accordant aucun regard de plus alors qu'ils essayaient de savoir quoi faire. Leurs questions eurent leur réponse lorsqu'un grondement brisa bruyamment le silence de la pièce.

"Ah..." Rougit Tsuna, embarrassé, alors qu'il plaçait une main sur son estomac, espérant le calmer, sachant pertinemment bien que Reborn le fixait à présent. S'insultant mentalement, il avait totalement oublié de manger, et s'était juste endormi au moment où il était arrivé ici. Son estomac grogna une fois de plus, cette fois-ci de façon plus étouffée grâce à sa main, mais ça n'aidait pas beaucoup. Se retournant dès que une pair d'yeux noirs le fixèrent pour la deuxième fois, son visage brûlait d'un rouge vif, et il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Reborn à cette époque. Le Reborn de dix ans dans le futur aurait fait un commentaire insultant et de mauvais goût à ce propos, et lui aurait donné des coups de pieds répétitivement pour qu'il reste dans les rangs. Mais qu'est ce que le Reborn de maintenant pouvait bien faire ? Tsuna pâlit à cette pensée. Il savait de source sûre que ce Reborn pouvait le tuer sans arrière pensée, et ça lui faisait peur.

"Par ici."

Tsuna leva les yeux par dessous ses mèches pour voir Reborn ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui conduisait au couloir, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Le tueur à gages n'avait jamais agit de la sorte, et il n'eut jamais la chance de se poser plus de question, vu qu'il se leva directement pour le suivre, ne voulant pas être abandonné derrière. Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

Reborn retira son chapeau pour le poser sur le comptoir, ce qui révéla ses cheveux épineux noirs qui étaient cachés dessous. Même le fedora n'était pas assez pour les dompter pour ne pas qu'ils soient comme les cheveux de Tsuna. Les favori bouclés étaient à présent plus visibles, et rebondissaient légèrement à chaque pas. Tsuna, pour une raison étrange, gloussa pour lui même. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre eux deux, mais ses questions n'avaient toujours pas trouvé réponses. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Reborn était plus vieux ? Ne devait-il pas être un bébé ? Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, les trois quart du temps, sa vie n'en avait pas non plus. Voyage dans le temps, des bébés portant des armes, des boîtes magiques, toutes ces choses paraissaient impossible pour n'importe quelle personne normale, mais Tsuna les avait toutes vécues. Devait-il être lui aussi inclus dans cette liste de personne loufoques ? Après tout, on l'entraînait pour qu'il devienne le dirigeant d'une famille mafieuse.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ?" dit Reborn en le transperçant du regard, s'arrêtant devant le frigo, alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'ouvrir.

Tsuna déglutit, on l'avait entendu. "R-Rien, désolé," il agita rapidement ses mains devant lui, apeuré de ce que l'autre pouvait faire. Et il savait de source sûre que ce ne serait pas plaisant. Reborn étudia l'adolescent un peu plus longtemps, avant de détourner les yeux et d'attraper la poignée pour ouvrir la porte du frigo. Une bouffée d'air froid lui sauta à la gorge, et il prit une boîte d'œufs, plaçant ce dernier sur le comptoir. Tsuna, étant à présent assis sur l'une des tabourets, vu que la cuisine avait un style tropical, observa l'homme avec intérêt. « Heu… »

« Tu as faim, non ? » Déclara le tueur à gages, comme si c'était la chose la plus apparente, tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux en les tapant sur une poêle sortie d'une des armoires du bas. L'intérieur sortit, s'écrasant sur la dure surface. Au même moment, Reborn alluma le fourneau, laissant la flamme bleue du feu chauffer la poêle par en dessous.

Tsuna hésita avant d'acquiesçer. "Q-Qu'est ce que tu cuisines ?"

« Des omelettes »

"D-D'accord…" Se couchant sur la table de marbre, les yeux caramel de Tsuna ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder l'homme de l'autre côté de l'île, observant le moindre mouvement avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu Reborn cuisiner avant, en fait, le tueur à gages n'avait jamais cuisiné pour qui que ce soit. Alors que Reborn voyageait dans la cuisine pour attraper quelques ingrédients, il les mélangea dans la poêle et utilisa une spatule pour mélanger le tout, sans faire un mouvement disgracieux.

L'adolescent se plongea profondément dans ses pensées, songeant aux différences entre les deux personnes à un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas l'assiette posée devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur de la nourriture qui en irradiait. Tsuna regarda curieusement le tueur à gages, clignant des yeux plein étonnement… Alors qu'il pensait ça, le tueur lui donna un verre d'eau alors qu'il, lui-même, se servait une tasse d'expresso. « M-Merci… »

Reborn ne répondit pas, prenant sa fourchette, qu'il avait posée pendant que Tsuna avait la tête dans les nuages, et il commençait à manger. Tsuna hésita un temps, se demandant si la nourriture était saine, il ne serait pas surprit si l'assassin pensait que ce serait amusant de le voir s'étouffer, mais au final, il suivit l'exemple de l'adulte. Il poignarda la mixture fait d'œufs, de viande et de légumes et le mit doucement dans sa bouche, espérant que cette bouchée ne serait pas la dernière. Alors que le goût se répandait sur sa langue, Tsuna s'arrêta un moment avant de se lécher les lèvres. C'était bon. Pas aussi bon que la cuisine de Maman, mais assez proche. Il sourit tristement à la pensée de sa mère et de son temps.

Est-ce que quelqu'un remarquerait sa disparition ? Au moins, il était sûr que ses amis le remarquerait, vu qu'ils appréciaient lui rendre visite tous les jours, mais est-ce que le Reborn de son temps y ferait seulement attention ? Le remarquerait-il seulement ?

Tsuna sentit son humeur se ternir alors que ce genre de pensées affluaient dans son esprit comme un barrage brisé, et continua de manger pour éloigner le sujet, se laissant guider par la nourriture et son bon goût. Le silence entre eux deux était douloureux, mais le gardien du ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser intact. Il avait toujours super peur de la version adulte de Reborn.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Le brun releva la tête, surpris, se demandant s'il avait entendu quelque chose ou si c'était juste son imagination. Est-ce que Reborn lui parlait vraiment ? « Q-Quoi ? »

Etrecissant légèrement les yeux, le plus vieux répéta. « J'ai dit 'Quel âge as-tu' ? »

« O-Oh… J'ai quinze ans. »

Reborn leva un sourcil, prenant en compte la silhouette de l'adolescent, surtout sa hauteur, avant de sourire diaboliquement. « Tu es petit, pour un ado de quinze ans. »

« T-Tais-toi ! »

Tsuna grommela alors que son visage devenait rouge de colère, il s'en retourna à son repas, pour quitter et sortir du champ de vision de ces yeux amusés. Il plaça la vaisselle dans l'évier, et fixa la bassine vide, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Par habitude, il tourna la clinque pour rincer l'assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre et ferma l'eau courante au moment où Reborn terminait son repas. Le tueur à gages se faufila par derrière l'adolescent et laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour du corps de Tsuna, alors qu'il plaçait son assiette dans l'évier. Bien sûr, Tsuna réagit et sursauta, rougissant mais pâlissant au même moment à la terrible pensées de ce que l'autre pouvait lui faire. Un autre sourire diabolique peignit les traits de Reborn et il se recula pour attraper son fedora, laissant le chapeau se lover confortablement à ses cheveux.

Alors que les deux se dévisageaient, la sonnette décida de retentir en un court carillon, mais ce fut assez pour attraper l'attention des deux en sa direction, les deux devenant alerte.

Reborn inclina son chapeau après quelques secondes, se dirigeant hors de la cuisine. « Il est venu plutôt vite. »

'He ?' Cria mentalement Tsuna. 'Qui ?'


	4. Arrivée

Bonjour/soir, chers lecteurs abonnés, ou lecteurs paumés !

Voici donc la réédition du Temps Oublié ! Ceci a été édité le 30/06/213

Sans attendre, voici le

**Disclaimer :**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que la traductrice !**

**L'auteur de l'histoire originale du _Temps Oublié_**( The Forgotten Time ) **est _Metamorcy_**

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire que KHR appartient à Akira Amano, bien sûr ~

Je vous invite à lire mon LiveJournal ( au même nom que mon nom de plume sur fanfiction ;) [ Lokiitama ] ), où vous trouverez en général, tout le babillage de l'auteur en A.N. au début de l'histoire mais plus important, l'avancement de mes écrits ! Vous saurez donc avec +- de précisions lorsque je publie mes prochains chapitres !

ENJOY !

_Edit ( 27/08/2014 ) : Chapitre corrigé par Yukiche _

* * *

><p><em>Alors que les deux se dévisageaient, la sonnette décida de retentir en un court carillon, mais ce fut assez pour <em>_détourner__ l'attention des deux en sa direction, __les mettant en alerte__._

_Reborn inclina son chapeau après quelques secondes, se dirigeant hors de la cuisine. « Il est venu plutôt vite. »_

'_Il ?' Cria mentalement Tsuna. 'Qui ?'_

* * *

><p>Le tueur à gages jeta un regard à l'adolescent, trouvant son regard effarouché et apeuré attachant, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Durant une seconde, Tsuna ne réagit pas, et resta figé sur place, essayant de deviner ce qui allait se dérouler dans quelques minutes. Qui était ce visiteur ? Reborn n'avait tout de même pas appelé quelqu'un pour qu'on l'éloigne, n'est-ce pas ? Il frissonna à cette idée, et espéra que Reborn voulait encore de lui. Le Tueur à gages était la seule personne qu'il connaissait en Italie et, même si ce n'était pas un sentiment partagé, la seule personne en qui il avait confiance.<p>

Tsuna déglutit silencieusement et rassembla rapidement assez de courage pour avancer, ayant du mal à aligner les pas pour le suivre. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon, Reborn pointa soudainement le fauteuil, sans dire un mot et lui envoya un regard perçant, comme s'il lui demandait de faire quelque chose. Par contre, Tsuna ne le remarqua ledit regard perçant et le dévisagea en retour de façon stupide, penchant sa tête sur le côté, en pleine confusion, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait pour récolter la colère du plus âgé. Reborn se moqua sous l'irritation et s'occupa du problème lui-même, poussant Tsuna sur le canapé, et observant l'adolescent s'écraser sur les coussins le ventre d'abord. Il y eut un bruyant grincement, et une plainte de ses membres, avant que Tsuna n'ait pu se retourner avec des yeux curieux.

« P-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » grogna Tsuna, s'étirant hors du canapé pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

« Reste assis. » Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, le tueur à gages tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la porte, vérifiant rapidement à travers le judas l'identité de son visiteur. Tsuna tenta de se pencher pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais ce fut inutile. Il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait de voir, il soupira pour lui-même, s'étalant à nouveau dans le fauteuil avant de se redresser légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, les gonds grinçants.

Tsuna resta enraciné à l'endroit où il était, et tenta de se concentrer ce qu'il entendait. D'après les voix, il n'y avait qu'une personne supplémentaire. Il pouvait bien y en avoir d'autres, mais qui restaient muettes pour l'instant il épia du coup les bruits de pas qui venaient par là, et le bruit de la porte se fermant derrière eux. Le brun jura qu'il reconnaissait la voix du visiteur, une voix qui le rendait tout tendu de colère… mais pourquoi serait-il en colère, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais il y avait une certaine familiaritédans cette voix qui ne le laissait pas tranquille, non, ça le dérangeait beaucoup, comme si c'était quelque chose irritant, ou un moustique bruyant autour de votre tête. Pourquoi avait-il envie de lui donner un coup de poing, peu importe qui c'était ?

Alors que les deux personnes entraient dans la pièce, les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent un moment, et il pâlit, grinçant des dents tout en essayant de se retenir de commettre l'irréparable. Ca ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne idée d'appeler le nom du visiteur, il pouvait déjà se figurer les conséquences de cette action: le baril d'un pistolet sur son front. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait risquait de le mettre en position de recevoir la peine capitale ?

'Papa…' Il voulut presque sauter de son siège pour se cacher et s'échapper, mais on lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir là, et Reborn était beaucoup plus effrayant dans sa forme adulte, après tout. Les deux hommes parlaient entre eux, en italien, alors qu'ils pénétraient le salon. Lorsqu'Iemitsu vit Tsuna, il s'arrêta un moment, clignant des yeux, et leva un sourcil, confus. Tsuna déglutit, et leva une main tout en essayant de contenir sa colère contre son père. « Bonjour. »

Iemitsu cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, et un sourire narquois se posa soudainement sur ses lèvres. Il changea de langage, passant au Japonais, et donna des coups de coude à Reborn, visiblement de bonne humeur. « Hey, ne me dit pas que tu as changé de bord, et pour des si jeunes, en plus ! » Rigola-t-il, tapotant Reborn sur le dos, avant d'être rapidement poussé sur le côté, le tueur à gages prenant un pas de distance pour s'éloigner de lui. L'autre n'y vit aucune offense et continua de rigoler.

Reborn eut envie de se frapper le front face à l'incarnation de l'idiotie qui se tenait devant lui, tenté de sortir son pistolet pour lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, rien que pour qu'il la ferme. « De quoi tu parles ? Et ferme là, aussi, ta voix m'énerve. Je t'ai appelé ici, à cause de _lui_. »

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté, aux mots de son père. Que voulait-il dire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, Iemitsu devint sérieux, et fixa l'adolescent sur le canapé. Au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Tsuna ne laissa pas osciller son regard, et l'autre crut y déceler une brève étincelle de haine. Mettant ça sur le compte de son imagination, il l'écarta, et se tourna de nouveau vers le tueur à gages. « Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait venir de la base à cause d'un enfant ? »

« Eh bien, cet 'enfant', clame être ton fils, » soupira Reborn, s'asseyant sur le divan, à côté de Tsuna, qui s'écarta, effrayé, mais pas trop loin, vu qu'il préférait encore devoir traiter avec la personne à côté de lui plutôt qu'avec son père. Le tueur à gages étrécit les yeux un moment, reconnaissant cette hésitation, avant de l'oublier, croisant les jambes. « Il dit qu'il vient du futur, dix ans, pour être exact. »

Iemitsu resta bouche bée, fixant le tueur à gages comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, avant de se tourner vers Tsuna, essayant d'examiner un peu plus l'adolescent. Ses yeux montèrent et descendirent, prenant en compte le moindre petit détail, il ne parla pas pendant un moment, l'analysant simplement… ne voulant pas croire la conclusion qu'il tirait de son examen. Tsuna put immédiatement deviner que son père ne croyait pas un seul des mots tombés de la bouche de Reborn. Pas qu'il le blâmait, il était sûr qu'il ne croirait personne si on lui disait la même chose. Attends… il reprenait ce qu'il venait de dire. Tsuna le croirait surement, vu le nombre d'événements chaotiques qui lui étaient tombés dessus tout au long de sa vie. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait voyager vers le futur, pourquoi pas vers le passé ? Iemitsu leva finalement un sourcil, et parla, brisant le silence. « Et tu le crois sérieusement ? Il pourrait très bien être un canular venant d'une famiglia ennemie." L'homme s'assit de l'autre côté, observant l'adolescent à nouveau, avant de se tourner vers le tueur à gages.

Le tueur mit un moment à répondre, jetant un coup d'œil furtif au brun. « Il n'a pas l'air du type menteur. J'ai le sentiment qu'il nous dit la vérité. Mes tripes ne m'ont jamais menti, pourquoi commenceraient-elles maintenant ? »

Le dirigeant du CEDEF se gratta le crâne, fixant le concerné avec encore plus d'insistance, et Tsuna se recroquevilla encore plus, détestant être regardé comme s'il était une sorte d'animal rare, surtout par son propre père. Bien qu'Iemitsu fût plus jeune, il était facile de le reconnaître, et il se demanda comment sa mère se portait au Japon, prenant soin de lui. Rien que l'idée de voir cet imbécile de père ici était irritant. Quant au blond, il continua son examen, essayant de ne rien manquer. C'était vrai qu'il trouvait à cet adolescent une forte ressemblance avec son fils de cinq ans, surtout les cheveux et les yeux. Non, Tsuna avait hérité de Nana plus que de lui, cette fine, petite silhouette et cette peau couleur pêche. S'il n'avait pas été averti, il aurait juré que cet adolescent était une version masculine de sa merveilleuse femme avec un peu de lui-même dans la mixture. Malgré ces pensées, il doutait encore les Vongola n'avaient pas la technologie nécessaire pour voyager dans le temps… Mais une autre famille, ou bien dans le futur... Et puis, encore plus surprenant que tout ça, Reborn semblait croire la parole de cet adolescent.

Tsuna soupira, ce n'était pas bon. Il savait que ça l'était. Son propre père ne le croyait pas, et reconnaissait encore moins une version plus âgée de son fils, même devant ses yeux. Enfin, vu que l'homme n'était jamais à la maison pour commencer, les seules choses qu'il connaissait venaient probablement d'images et des lettres de Nana. Son père était un cas désespéré. Il ne savait rien sur son fils de cinq ans. La seule personne qui était plus ou moins de son côté était Reborn, et c'était presque tiré par les cheveux.

Il joua avec ses doigts, nerveux de toute l'attention qu'il recevait de la part des adultes, frissonnant presque sous tous leurs regards, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche quelque chose. Voulant tourner ses yeux loin des hommes, il baissa le regard sur une bague familière reposant sur son majeur, sentant les typiques flammes de l'harmonie brûler en son sein, produites par son corps. 'Attends… ! C'est vrai ! La bague du ciel !'

Le gardien du ciel l'approcha plus près de son visage, et sourit de soulagement, sachant qu'il venait de trouver une issue de secours à ces ennuis. Cette bague serait son ticket de sortie, et donnerait une explication. « Heu… » Murmura-t-il, ramenant immédiatement l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Leurs yeux le regardaient prudemment, attendant des réponses, et ils restaient silencieux pour l'écouter. « Je sais que c'est plutôt difficile à croire, et que c'est surement la chose la plus folle que tu n'as jamais entendu et je n'en veux à aucun de vous deux pour penser comme ça. Mais je viens vraiment de dix ans dans le futur. Je suis ton garçon de quinze ans, Sawada Tsunayoshi, » Il enleva la bague de son doigt, et la montra, reposant sur la paume de sa main. « Tu m'as donné ça, enfin, pas directement, vu que tu as demandé à Dino-san de le faire, mais tu me l'as quand même donnée. Elle est maintenant complète, on a du se battre pour l'autre moitié, et c'est la seule preuve que je peux offrir. »

Utilisant sa volonté et sa force, la bague du ciel prit vie, une vive flamme orange brillant à son bout. Elle brillait tellement fort que Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer en un respect craintif. Les yeux de Reborn s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant, cette flamme, elle était pure, trop pure, et il sentait un pouvoir et une volonté immense qui en irradiait. Il sourit narquoisement à cette pensée, les yeux scotchés sur la main.

Les yeux d'Iemitsu s'écarquillèrent simplement à la vue de l'objet, et il tendit immédiatement la main pour saisir la bague, ne prenant pas même le temps de constater la sensation qu'elle lui apportait. La flamme périt comme si on venait de souffler sur une bougie par le toucher. Comme si elle le rejetait. Il approcha la bague de son visage, l'examinant sous tous les angles. « C'est… » Il se tourna vers Tsuna, puis vers la bague. Son expression de choc se transforma rapidement en un large sourire. « Tu es vraiment… Tu es vraiment mon fils. Il n'y a pas d'erreur ! »

Reborn se redressa instantanément, il était hors de la confidence, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il serra les dents alors que le leader du CEDEF murmurait des choses sous sa barbe, visiblement heureux. « Attends. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Que signifie cette bague ? »

Iemitsu se contorsionna vers le tueur à gage avec… est-ce que c'était des lumières dans ses yeux ? Reborn eut un tic nerveux devant sa réaction, pourquoi avait-il envie de lui donner un coup de poing ? « Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Tsuna grimaça en voyant son père sautiller de joie. Il aurait du le voir venir, et même, ça lui laissait un sentiment sombre dans son cœur. Son père ne l'avait reconnu qu'à travers une stupide bague. Il secoua la tête avant de laisser trop de terribles pensées s'infiltrer dans son esprit.

« La bague le prouve. Elle prouve qu'il est le prochain dirigeant Vongola ! » Pleura de bonheur Iemitsu alors qu'il prenait son portefeuille, sortant une image de dedans et l'embrassant. L'homme commença à dire du grand n'importe quoi à la photo, la secouant de tous les côtés, comme s'il venait de gagner au loto. Tsuna pouvait voir des cœurs roses papillonner autour de son père et soupira, s'installant à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Il savait bien qu'il était inutile d'essayer de remettre l'homme dans un état normal.

Reborn resta silencieux, et regarda son supérieur agir comme un profond et total demeuré. Ses yeux, en revanche, remarquèrent l'image, démarquant la femme et l'enfant, et il remarqua que le bambin ne semblait avoir que deux ou trois ans. C'était une vieille image, qui remontait à avant l'âge présent de cinq ans. Il se tourna vers Tsuna qui grommelait des mots avec une certaine amertume qui était visiblement dirigée contre l'homme, et il pouvait voir la ressemblance entre l'enfant et l'adolescent à ses côtés, malgré la différence d'âge. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et la bague… Tsuna était vraiment le prochain héritier… Dire qu'il était assis à côté du futur dirigeant Vongola lui donna envie de lever un sourcil.

Iemitsu continua ce qu'il faisait en arrière-fond, laissant les deux autres dans leurs pensées.

Tsuna regarda ses pieds. « Papa agit déjà comme ça… »

Reborn lui lança un regard, prenant note de la colère dans sa voix, mais n'en fit rien. « Tu es en train de me dire qu'il agit toujours comme ça dans le futur ? » Il regarda le brun hocher de la tête avec déception et soupira de la réponse. Iemitsu mit un peu plus de temps à se calmer suffisamment pour revenir s'asseoir sur le divan sans aucun petit cœur voletant autour de lui. Il réussit à expliquer quelques trucs sur la signification de la bague à Reborn, et rendit l'objet à Tsuna, qui la remit sur son doigt. Les flammes se remirent à brûler, comme pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Reborn tapota son chapeau. « Je crois qu'il va devoir rencontrer Nono. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Après tout, il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je peux te conduire là-bas demain. Aujourd'hui, je dois repartir pour les prévenir de ce qu'il se passe, pour qu'ils se préparent. Oh, et tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre un moyen de te renvoyer en ton temps. Ce sera plus sûr qu'ici, aussi. En plus, Méchant Reborn ne pourra plus te harceler, n'est-ce pas super ? » Iemitsu souriait, ignorant le tic nerveux de l'œil gauche du tueur à gages.

« Je voudrais rester avec Reborn. »

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux, et fixèrent le brun. Le blond fut silencieux durant presque une minute, avant d'exploser de rires. « C'est marrant, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je t'avais entendu dire que tu voulais rester avec Reborn. C'est vraiment hilarant ! »

Tsuna étrécit les yeux à ces paroles, l'homme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. « Je ne rigolais pas. », ça rendit Iemitsu muet. Doucement, le brun se tourna vers le tueur à gages avec une expression d'espoir. « J'aimerais rester avec toi, Reborn, si, bien sûr, tu es d'accord. » Dans le fond de l'esprit de Tsuna, ses pensées couraient, il préférerait rester avec son effrayant futur tuteur plutôt que d'aller quelque part avec son père. 'Je t'en prie dis oui, je t'en prie dis oui, je t'en prie-'

Comme s'il lisait les pensées de Tsuna, Reborn soupira. « Ca ne me dérange pas. Tu peux rester avec moi, » Le tueur à gages se tourna vers l'idiot, irrité d'avoir été insulté. « Et je peux offrir une meilleure protection que ces idiots que tu as à la base. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Tsuna illumina presque la pièce, s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Reborn le fixa, pourquoi sentait-il qu'il venait de faire ce qu'il devait faire ? « Merci ! »

Iemitsu, de l'autre côté, ne semblait pas si heureux. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu préfères rester ici avec Reborn plutôt qu'avec ton propre père ? »

Tsuna n'osa pas répondre à honnêtement à cette question. « Je me sens… plus en sécurité avec Reborn. » Le brun remarqua les yeux du tueur le fixer, sachant qu'il aurait certainement à révéler quelques trucs en plus dans peu de temps. Reborn ne resterait pas silencieux face à un tel mensonge.

Malgré tout, la réponse sembla satisfaire le blond, et il soupira profondément. « D'accord, d'accord, tu peux rester avec Reborn, » Tsuna eut un sourire victorieux. « Mais nous devons toujours trouver un moyen de te renvoyer dans ton temps. »

« A-Attends… Je crois que je vais finir par revenir normalement à la maison. Les effets du bazooka finiront par se dissiper, » Fit remarquer Tsuna, semblant un peu déprimé, puis il acquiesça pour lui-même, comme pour se rassurer de sa décision. « Ils le doivent. »

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, » Le blond ne savait pas comment interagir avec l'adolescent, il était bien trop différent de son mignon petit garçon. Mais les gens pouvaient changer avec le temps, il aurait du s'y attendre, et le savoir, que son enfant grandirait tôt ou tard. « Ah, au fait ! Reborn, tu dois faire le rapport de ta dernière mission. Puisqu'on va tous au même endroit, on peut y aller ensemble, ce sera plus simple. »

Reborn souffla silencieusement, ses yeux brillants derrière son fedora. Il n'aimait l'idée d'aller à la base Vongola, il y avait bien trop de gens pour son bien, et nombreux d'entre eux aimaient le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il passait. Ses compétences n'étaient pas aimées de tout le monde bien qu'il soit l'hitman numéro un au monde. Bien sûr, personne n'osait le lui dire en face, sauf s'ils cherchaient à avoir une balle entre les deux yeux. Tsuna, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire, laissait voyager son regard de l'un à l'autre. « Tu peux l'apporter toi-même. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner maintenant. J'ai encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir faire mon rapport. »

Iemitsu leva un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas d'autre choses à reporter aussi ? »

« Je peux le faire plus tard, aussi. »

« Reborn… »

Tsuna les fixa et observa les deux hommes alors qu'ils commencèrent soudainement à se disputer en Italien, même si Reborn restait où il était, semblant être grand et majestueux, tandis qu'Iemitsu s'était levé pour crier. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu Reborn se disputer avec… _quiconque _! Tous ceux qu'il connaissait suivaient ses ordres sans poser de questions, même lui (même s'il se plaignait beaucoup).

Au final, Reborn souffla, et se tourna sur le côté. « _D'accord. »_

Il eut un sourire sur le visage de l'autre homme, un sourire de victoire. Il regarda Tsuna et lui fit un pouce vers le haut. Tsuna le fixa, sous le choc. Reborn venait de subir une défaite dans un combat verbal. Est-ce que ça venait juste d'arriver ? Mais…qu'est… ce que ? Reborn ne perdait jamais rien. Iemitsu se pencha vers lui. « Reborn vient avec nous à la base Vongola. Je me réjouis de parler de toi à tout le monde, je savais que n'importe lequel de mes fils deviendrait quelqu'un de génial ! »

Tsuna soupira, son père retournait à ses racines idiotes. « O-Okay. Mais heu… Papa, je crois honnêtement qu'il ne devrait pas avoir trop de monde au courant de mon arrivée. »

Iemitsu lui rendit un air confus puis sourit doucement lorsqu'il assembla les pièces du puzzle. « Tu as raison, personne ne devrait être au courant. Ca pourrait surprendre tout le monde, et mettre encore plus en danger le toi de maintenant, » Il regarda sa montre, vérifiant l'heure assez vite, avant de prendre un pas vers la porte. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout arranger pour toi, Tsuna, mais il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant. J'adorerais rester plus longtemps et discuter, mais j'ai quitté mon poste sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous en train de m'appeler, pour me demander où je suis allé. J'ai apprécié te voir, version-future de mon fils ! Reste toujours mignon ! »

« Qu-Quoi ? » Cria Tsuna, sautant ses deux pieds. Son visage était d'une variation sombre de rouge, clairement embarrassé par les paroles de son père. Reborn ne bougea pas, observant l'interaction du père et du fils. C'était amusant pour tout dire, mais il était assez expérimenté pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas regarder l'extérieur des choses, l'agitation intérieur du brun était bien trop visible.

Alors que le leader du CEDEF disait au revoir en agitant la main, fermant la porte derrière lui, ce sourire ridicule toujours accroché au visage, Tsuna fut tenté de lui balancer quelque chose, mais l'adolescent resta où il était, et grogna misérablement. Son père était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il était dans les alentours. Ne pouvait-il pas agir sérieusement pour une fois ?

Reborn se leva tandis que Tsuna était toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées, et se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer à clef. Il soupira, il aurait du savoir qu'il ne fallait pas appeler Iemitsu, mais il était le seul qui pouvait vraiment reconnaître ou pas si le gamin était Tsunayoshi Sawada. Jusqu'ici, même avant d'appeler le vieil homme, Tsuna ne laissait aucun doute planer à propos de son identité, ou sur ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il était évident pour ses yeux et ses expérimentées que Tsuna était une personne honnête, pas un menteur et bien trop gentil. Quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas au monde de la nuit.

Alors que Reborn s'écartait de la porte, il secoua la tête. Le Tsuna de son présent changerait un jour ou l'autre. Les ténèbres dans lesquels il baignait forceraient bientôt cet enfant complètement pur aux meurtres et aux mensonges. Reborn baissa son fedora, ajoutant de l'ombre à son visage. C'était triste de voir ceux qui avaient un cœur bon et qui étaient plein de compassion devenir quelque chose de maléfique, comme une flamme brillante qui illuminait les ténèbres être soufflée. C'était… déprimant. 'Qu'est ce que je pense ?' murmura Reborn sous sa barbe, et il se retourna vers Tsuna, qui s'était rassit dans le canapé. Il s'approcha, une question qui lui parcourait l'esprit refaisant surface. « Tu n'aimes pas ton père. »

Tsuna grimaça avant de laisser ses épaules tomber. « Oui… Je crois que tu peux dire ça, » Etant donné le regard incessant que Reborn lui offrait, il savait qu'il voulait plus d'information. « Je n'ai jamais su respecter mon père, ou même l'aimer. Il a quitté ma mère et l'a laissée toute seule trop longtemps, je ne peux pas le pardonner pour ça. »

« Tsuna, ton père est le dirigeant du CEDEF, il a d'importantes fonctions à remplir. »

A ces mots, le brun se retourna violemment, fâché, visiblement hors de lui. « Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ce ne sont que des excuses. Reborn, dans le futur, tu m'as dit que la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important ! Qu'importe ce qu'il arrive ! La Famille sera toujours la première priorité. Donc un véritable boss devrait être capable d'équilibrer les deux côtés, ne sacrifiant jamais l'un pour l'autre. Si quelque chose comme ça devait arriver, ce serait mon job de faire en sorte que ça ne se passe pas, ou faire en sorte d'arranger les choses ! »

Durant un moment, Tsuna cru voir un papillonnement de délice dans ces yeux noirs, mais qui s'effaça le temps qu'il puisse enregistrer l'émotion. Reborn sourit narquoisement en guise d'approbation suite au sermon, et se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Tsuna avait parfaitement raison, le garçon avait vraiment un cœur bon. 'S'il devait vraiment devenir le Vongola Decimo, dans ce cas, je sais que Vongola va changer sa façon de diriger. Je peux déjà le voir. Ce garçon va devenir quelqu'un de brillant, dire que je suis le tuteur qui l'a fait comme ça.' Reborn ignora la fierté qui battait dans son cœur, et dit : « Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux pendant un moment, avant de sourire.

Le tueur à gages gloussa et releva son fedora. « Eh bien, vu que tu voulais tant rester avec moi, tu es coincé ici jusqu'à ce que tu rentres. »

« On dirait bien, » sourit faiblement Tsuna. « Désolé de m'être imposé, et de t'obliger à rester avec moi à cause de mon père. »

Reborn leva un sourcil à la gentillesse et secoua la tête, peu sûr d'avoir ce genre de choses dirigées en sa direction. « C'est bon. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça. De toute façon, il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Iemitsu voulait que je vienne aussi. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui peuvent parler japonais au quartier général. L'une des raisons est de garder un œil sur toi vu que certaines personnes à la base ne sont pas vraiment plaisantes. »

« O-Oh… »

Le tueur à gages vagabonda dans la pièce, sachant que Tsuna l'observait avec intérêt, examinant tous ces mouvements. Pour le brun, il n'était toujours pas habitué à voir Reborn sous forme adulte, plus grand que lui, et plus imposant. C'était tellement inhabituel…mais cette nouvelle perspective de son futur tuteur, Tsuna devait l'avouer, lui permettait de voir pourquoi les filles l'aimaient tant. Le Reborn d'avant était vraiment beau, et il savait comment parler, maintenant, si seulement il pouvait changer son horrible caractère, alors peut-être que vivre avec lui ne serait pas si mal. Après tout, il n'appréciait pas vraiment être torturé tous les jours, et poussé dans des programmes infernaux contre sa volonté. En plus, le Reborn adulte ne semblait pas tellement méchant, effrayant oui, mais il ne faisait rien que le Reborn normal lui ferait. Il ne faisait que le fusiller du regard et lui pointer des pistolets dans la figure, non attends, c'était normal, ça aussi.

« Vu que j'ai gagné du temps libre grâce à toi, qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire ? » Reborn croisa les bras, décidant de s'appuyer contre un mur qui était à côté d'une grande fenêtre à balcon. Léon bougea du côté droit du fedora au côté opposé pour avoir une meilleure vue de la pièce.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, réalisant que la question lui était posée. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis jamais allé en Italie auparavant. »

Reborn fixa ses yeux dans les siens, les sourcils haussés par la curiosité. « Tu n'es jamais venu ici ? N'es-tu pas le Vongola Decimo ? »

« Si, officiellement, mais pour le moment, Nono dirige toujours la mafia jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon diplôme. Honnêtement, j'aurais espérer n'avoir rien à voir avec ça. »

« C'est un peu tard maintenant. »

« Je sais… »Soupira Tsuna. « Je me dispute avec toi à propos de ça depuis notre rencontre, mais tu ne veux pas me laisser m'en échapper. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre dans des positions dans lesquelles je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être, des situations dangereuses ou effrayantes. Mais je suppose que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre que Dame-Tsuna. J'ai réussi à me faire de vrais amis et à parler aux gens alors que normalement, je ne l'aurais pas fait, dans un sens, j'ai grandi. Je sais que tu n'es pas au courant, mais j'ai toujours eu envie de te dire 'Merci', mais tu rends toujours les choses tellement difficiles. Et bien sûr, te dire ça en face te donnerait ce sourire malicieux qui ressemble à un sourire de victoire. Et… Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te dis tout ça, de toute façon ? Tu ne sais rien du tout ! » Tsuna sauta du canapé pour regarder directement Reborn avec une moue sur le visage. L'expression faciale de l'homme était impassible, mais Tsuna savait mieux que de se fier aux apparences, après avoir vécu auprès de Reborn pendant tant de temps, il pouvait remarquer quelques petites choses à gauche à droite. Il devait savoir ça, s'il voulait survivre.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du visage du tueur à gages, il remarquait qu'il y avait des émotions qui couraient dans ses yeux noirs, laissant Tsuna incapable d'y arracher son regard. Le Reborn Adulte était beaucoup trop beau pour son bien. Il se posa des questions sur ces favoris, rebondiraient-ils s'il les tirait ? Il s'approcha plus pour voir et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Reborn regardait toujours dans le vide, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, suite aux mots que Tsuna avait dit plus tôt.

Finalement, le brun inquiet l'appela, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose de mal. "Reborn... ?" Tsuna n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, son visage froncé alors qu'il observait le plus âgé prudemment.

En entendant son nom, le tueur à gages sorti de sa transe et baissa les yeux. Il cligna avec ceux-ci alors qu'il réalisait la proximité de l'autre, ignorant tous ses instincts pour ne pas pousser Tsuna ou s'écarter. Surprit résumait le tout, un petit peu choqué, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, par rapport au fait que l'adolescent se soit approché de lui sans qu'il le sache. Personne ne s'était approché aussi près de lui sans qu'il en soit conscient. Ses yeux noirs le fixèrent, s'étrécissant plus ou moins. "Oui ?"

"R-Rien..." Le gardien du ciel se recula, un peu effrayé sur le coup. Avait-il vraiment dit quelque chose de mal pour que Reborn réagisse comme ça ?

"Très bien." Reborn haussa un sourcil, trouvant Tsuna suspicieux, mais il avait des choses plus importantes à régler, comme ses pensées. Les poussant sur le côté pour le moment, il jeta un œil à l'horloge, pour s'informer du temps, et huma un peu, ils s'approchaient du dîner. "Que penses-tu de sortir manger ? Ca pourrait te donner une chance de voir un peu la ville."

"Tu es sûr ?" Tsuna fixait à présent son futur tuteur avec appréhension, se demandant si le plus âgé allait tourner ce petit voyage en sermon ou en étude pédagogique. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir été épargné.

" Oui, pourquoi pas ?" Reborn attrapa ses clés, et les empocha momentanément, pendant qu'il prenait Tsuna par le bras, et le tirait vers l'avant pour qu'il le suive. "En plus, tu vas avoir besoin de quelques vêtements de plus, aussi. Tu ne peux pas porter ça pour toujours, et je doute que mes habits t'aillent. Et on va avoir besoin d'aller à l'épicerie. Il y a deux personnes à nourrir, maintenant."

Tsuna grimaça. Tout ça semblait faire beaucoup d'argent, de l'argent qu'il n'avait définitivement pas.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Reborn ricana. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai plus qu'assez d'argent." Il gloussa, amusé face au visage rougissant de brun, sachant que Tsuna faisait la moue suite à avoir été lu si facilement. Poussant l'adolescent sous l'encadrement de la porte, il ferma cette dernière à clef derrière lui, et commença à faire son chemin dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur, suivi de Tsuna. Ses yeux noirs regardaient fermement de tous les côtés, cherchant les problèmes, bien qu'il puisse aisément prendre soin de lui-même, il avait maintenant Tsuna sous sa protection, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Mettre en danger le Vongola Decimo pouvait signifier la fin de Vongola-même, et il aimerait éviter de souiller son beau nom à cause de quelque chose comme ça.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur, laissant passer quelques personnes avant d'entrer dans les rues, Tsuna s'arrêta un moment lorsque le soleil lui frappa les yeux, et leva une main pour bloquer la vive lumière. Il ne put rien voir pendant un moment, alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient, il cligna quelques fois des yeux, attendant que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Il faisait chaud dehors, et il était heureux de ne pas porter sa veste. Tsuna inspira profondément, sentant l'air se propager dans sa poitrine et ses poumons, et sourit à lui même. Il y avait une différence entre l'air au Japon et celui d'ici, en Italie, c'était plus pur, plus ou moins, pas industrialisé comme à la maison. Lorsque Reborn commença à marcher le long des rues, les mains dans les poches, Tsuna continua de le suivre, ses yeux observant tout ce qu'il pouvait remarquer et voir.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna," coupa l'adolescent. "Appelle-moi juste Tsuna."

« Très bien, alors, Tsuna, tu sais te battre ? »

Tsuna cligna des yeux avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, j'ai mes gants et mes pilules. »

Reborn changea la position de son fedora à la place de répondre, pas sûr de savoir répondre à ça (pilules ?) et ne fit qu'avancer. Si l'adolescent pouvait se battre, alors il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire, avec de la chance. Ce n'était pas trop son truc de sauver les gens. « Alors tu devrais savoir qu'être avec moi met ta vie en danger, correct ? Des gens pourraient prendre avantage sur le fait qu'un gamin me suive. »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas dans un premier temps, y pensant pendant un moment, avant de secouer la tête. « Oui, mais je suppose que je devais m'y attendre. Mais je crois que j'ai eu pire ou, au moins, de plus puissants adversaires que ce que je risque de rencontrer ici, vu que plein de gens dangereux en voulaient à ma vie dans mon temps. Des gens comme Verde et Xanxus. »

Reborn tourna soudainement sa tête. « Je comprends pour Verde, mais Xanxus ? Il s'en est pris à toi ? »

« Oui, il voulait la position de Vongola Decimo et j'étais dans son chemin, donc il a essayé de me tuer. J'ai réussi à le vaincre, mais juste à peine. Il y avait aussi d'autres personnes comme Byakuran du futur, ce qui serait vingt ans d'ici. Il voulait dominer le monde, contrôler la Tri-Ni-Set, et tout. Et il l'a fait. Il a tué, les Arcobaleno ont été effacés, non, massacrés, les Vongola étaient chassés comme des animaux, mais par un miracle et de l'aide extérieure, mes amis et moi ont été capable d'arrêter ça. C'était… » Tsuna s'arrêta, la mémoire de ce temps là toujours frais dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter le sacrifice de Yuni pour les sauver et leur donner un futur en paix. Secouant la tête, il continua. « Il y a ceux qui ont un jour essayé de me tuer aussi, Mukuro et Hibari-san, mais à la fin, ils sont devenus mes alliés et mes gardiens, de la brume et du nuage. Enfin, Mukuro veut toujours posséder mon corps et détruire le monde tandis qu'Hibari-san veut juste me taper, mais ils sont tous les deux très puissants. Même si j'aimerais qu'ils éloignent cette force de moi et de l'un l'autre. »

Reborn le regarda après ces mots, remarquant le sourire attentionné sur les lèvres de Tsuna. Ils venaient juste d'enter dans la rue principale, là où une grande masse de gens se baladaient, emplissant les rues.

« Ah, oui, Mukuro et Hibari-san sont ennemis, ils se détestent tout simplement. C'est parfois une épine dans le pied, vu qu'ils préfèrent se tabasser l'un l'autre plutôt que d'attaquer l'ennemi. Mais ils ont tous les deux un bon fond, c'est juste un peu dur de voir ça. »

« Vu que l'on est sur le sujet des gardiens, qui sont les autres ? »

« Hum, mon gardien de la tempête est Gokudera Hayato, ou est-ce que je dois dire Hayato Gokudera vu que je ne suis pas au Japon ? De toute façon, il est très protecteur envers moi, parfois un peu trop et m'étouffe un peu, mais il est très gentil. Il essaie toujours du mieux qu'il peut pour me rendre heureux, et il est très intelligent, aussi. »

« Gokudera ? » murmura Reborn sous sa barbe, il reconnaissait ce nom, mais ne posa pas de questions dessus. C'était la meilleure des chances de savoir quelques choses à propos du futur, et ce qu'il devrait faire en tant que tuteur. C'était bizarre et un peu inconfortable d'en entendre parler, de son futur, mais il ne pouvait pas nier la perspicacité de l'action, en même temps.

« Mon gardien de la pluie est Takeshi Yamamoto. C'est un grand fan de baseball, et il utilise l'épée comme arme. Il est toujours très joyeux, et essaie toujours de garder tout le monde de bonne humeur en leur offrant de l'aide. Honnêtement, il ne comprend pas souvent ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il pense toujours que la mafia est un jeu, et rigole tout le temps comme si ce n'était rien du tout. »

« Un jeu ? » Cligna Reborn, profondément confus du fait que quelqu'un pouvait vraiment penser de cette façon. C'était ridicule, la mafia n'était définitivement pas un jeu, et ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Alors qu'ils tournaient, il ouvrit une porte menant à un petit café, il aimait bien venir ici parce qu'ils faisaient l'un des meilleurs espresso. La nourriture qu'ils avaient était plus moyenne. Néanmoins, c'était le meilleur endroit pour discuter et se relaxer, et s'évader de tout, même pour un petit instant. A l'intérieur du café, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, assis en groupes aux tables, leurs voix ricochant un peu partout. Tsuna entra le premier, disant un 'merci' rapide au hitman qui tenait la porte ouverte pour lui.

Le brun continua la discussion où ils l'avaient laissée. « Aussi, tu es le premier qui à commencé ça. Tu lui as fait croire que tout ce que l'on faisait était pour du jeu. Des combats au voyage, il a toujours pensé que c'était le contraire de ce que c'était vraiment. Il croyait que l'entraînement que tu lui as donné n'était que pour s'améliorer. C'était étrange. »

« Et je suis celui qui fait tout ça… » Murmura Reborn, attrapant l'attention de la serveuse d'un signe de la main, pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir. Alors que la femme se dirigeait vers eux, Tsuna remarqua qu'elle rougit à la vue du tueur à gages, roucoulant silencieusement sur sa belle apparence, et se rapetissât pour hurler lorsque Reborn lui parla en Italien. Quelques personnes du café, après avoir entendu le cri, se tournèrent en leur direction curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Tsuna sentit des tics nerveux alors que certains clients mataient Reborn de haut en bas, et se sentit mal à l'aise, bien qu'il était au courant que les regards n'étaient pas dirigés sur lui, il se cacha derrière l'homme. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, et ne voulait définitivement pas voir un seul regard pervers dans cette direction. Le brun pouvait déjà sentir quelques regards jaloux et meurtriers sur lui, se demandant pourquoi il était avec une si belle personne.

Levant les yeux pour observer le tueur de plus près, Reborn devait vraiment être très beau s'il était capable d'attirer l'attention des gens comme ça, sans avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de maîtresses. Il regarda Reborn donner son sourire narquois signature, faisant s'évanouir quelques donzelles dans la pièce, et rigola, amusé. Tsuna resta simplement silencieux alors que la serveuse essayait de flirter avec eux, surtout Reborn, et les installa à une table près d'une fenêtre. Les boissons furent vite ordonnées, sans que Tsuna puisse y faire son choix, pas que ça importait vraiment, vu qu'il ne savait pas lire l'italien, alors il regarda simplement ses alentours, ennuyé. Une fois que la serveuse s'en alla avec un sourire, Reborn lui fit signe de continuer.

Tsuna ne put que soupirer, et repensa à l'endroit où il avait lâché la conversation, il parlait de ses gardiens, n'est-ce pas ? « Eh bien, il y a aussi mon gardien de la foudre, Lambo. Il n'a que cinq ans, et il est vraiment gamin et égoïste, mais c'était à prévoir vu qu'il n'est que tout petit. Vous vous battez souvent, tous les deux, même si c'est toujours lui qui se fait frapper ou exploser. Parfois par les propres bombes qu'il lance, vu que tu les lui renvoies instantanément. C'est aussi lui qui possède le bazooka des dix ans, le truc qui m'a envoyé ici. Et enfin, il y a mon gardien du soleil, Oni-san – comme j'aime l'appeler. Il est vraiment énergique, il court toujours partout, criant 'extrême' quelque chose. Il est tellement plein d'énergie, bien qu'il me fatigue souvent. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Ouaip ! Mais ce sont seulement mes gardiens. On est parfois contre, parfois avec la Varia. Parfois, on s'entend, parfois pas, et on essaie de s'entre-tuer. »

Lorsque la serveuse revint, ramenant les boissons, Reborn prit immédiatement sa tasse de café, sentant la forte odeur qu'il avait, avant de prendre une gorgée. Sans raison, il envoya des couteaux avec ses yeux à l'adolescent, qui en grimaça. Il avait oublié que Reborn était beaucoup, _beaucoup _ plus effrayant sous forme adulte. « Ne devrais-tu pas être capable de contrôler tes propres subordonnés ? La Varia est aussi sous ton commandement. »

« Oui, mais Nono est toujours le dirigeant jusqu'à ce que je remplace. Je ne suis pas encore prêt, et je veux terminer l'école avant. » Répondit Tsuna, buvant son eau pour se distraire vu que c'était ce que la serveuse avait posé devant lui. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé, ses yeux rien que pour l'homme devant lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, principalement de petites choses à gauche à droite, jusqu'à ce que leur nourriture arrive. Tsuna observa la chose devant lui, pas sûr de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, mais n'osa rien dire. Il préférait le regarder avec des yeux curieux plutôt que regarder la serveuse, qui flirtait sans arrêt avec le tueur à gages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interpellée par un client énervé.

Après s'être occupée du client, elle revint immédiatement. Tsuna mangea en silence, ignorant les deux adultes de l'autre côté de la table, prenant sa nourriture, et lorsqu'il décida d'abandonner, ses yeux caramel regardèrent par la fenêtre, pour voir les gens marcher. Ca lui rappelait sa maison, au Japon, bien que la culture et les constructions de bâtiment étaient différentes, les gens agissaient comme partout ailleurs.

Lorsque la serveuse décida de regarder Tsuna, surement pour avoir une meilleure vue du compagnon de sa cible, elle lui dit quelque chose en italien pour avoir son attention, et montra le verre vide. Tsuna prit quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et hocha de la tête en réponse, lui souriant un peu en remerciement. Ce fut peu après que la chose la plus étrange se déroula, la femme ne bougeait plus. Tsuna cligna des yeux, observant la serveuse continuer de remplir son verre plein, elle semblait avoir été statufiée par une force étrange. L'eau commença à couler sur la table, avant de continuer son chemin sur les côtés et terminer son chemin sur le sol. Une flaque commença à se former autour de ses pieds, et Tsuna était troublé par l'expression de la serveuse. Pourquoi, au nom de Dieu, le regardait-elle comme ça ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Reborn le fixait aussi, mais au moins, il le cachait mieux, mais ces yeux noirs écarquillés étaient indéniables.

« Heu… » Tsuna eut un sourire nerveux, et pointa le verre, espérant avoir son attention quant à la situation. Vu que ça ne fonctionna pas, il tendit le bras pour arranger le problème de ses propres mains, relevant le pichet pour arrêter l'eau. Soudainement, des rougeurs s'éparpillèrent sur son visage au léger contact physique, et elle commença à bégayer quelques mots en italien avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, se rendant quelque part dans le fond du café. Pourquoi ? Tsuna n'en était pas sûr. Ses yeux regardèrent son verre, et il soupira, pensant à quel point ça avait été du gâchis, et surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment ça pouvait être lavé. Plus de gens semblaient le fixer, quelques un détournant leurs regards avec des teintes rouges sur leurs visages lorsque le brun tournait sa tête dans leur direction. La confusion sur le visage de Tsuna ne fit que grandir. 'Qu'est ce que… il s'est passé ?'

« Partons… » Dit Reborn après un moment, tirant Tsuna de son petit nuage. Le tueur à gages se leva de son siège après avoir terminé son espresso, mettant quelques billets sur la table, et sortit, ne faisant pas même attention à attendre l'adolescent. Le gardien du ciel, surpris par la retraite soudaine, lui courut après et continua de courir pour garder son rythme de marche. Reborn marchait juste beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un avec des plus petites jambes comme lui.

'Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a fâchée ? Je ne me rappelle pas…' Pensa Tsuna, rattrapant enfin le tueur à gages, et se mettant devant lui, l'expression du plus âgé était illisible, comme d'habitude. « Reborn… »

« Quoi ? » Mordit le plus âgé, ne le regardant même pas, les yeux semblant regarder plus loin sans même faire attention.

Tsuna grimaça à dureté de son ton et trébucha en prenant quelques pas en arrière. Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait ? « R-Rien. » Il se mit en réserve, une fois encore effrayé, n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Reborn se calme. Il le suivit juste comme un petit caneton, espérant que tout tournerait pour le mieux.

Mais une question persista, qu'est ce qui c'était passé là-bas ?


	5. Passer du temps ensemble

_**Edité le 31/07/2013**  
><em>

_**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano, et Le Temps Oublié ( The Forgotten Time ) appartient à Metamorcy. Si vous souhaitez voir l'original, il y a un lien vers son profil dans le mien.**_

_**Profitez de la lecture, et laissez-moi des reviews, c'est la seule cure contre la flemmingite aigue dont je souffre. :)**_

_Edit ( 27/08/2014 ) : Chapitre corrigé par Yukiche_

* * *

><p><em>« Quoi ? » Mordit le plus âgé, ne le regardant même pas, les yeux semblant regarder plus loin sans même faire attention.<em>

_Tsuna grimaça à dureté de son ton et trébucha en prenant quelques pas en arrière. Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait ? « R-Rien. » Il se mit en réserve, une fois encore effrayé, n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Reborn se calme. Il le suivit juste comme un petit caneton, espérant que tout tournerait pour le mieux._

_Mais une question persista, qu'est ce qui c'était passé là-bas ?_

* * *

><p>Reborn n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était senti tellement… tellement irrité à ce moment-là, au café. Ca c'était déroulé il y a une heure déjà, mais qu'importe la façon dont il essayait de se calmer, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était tout simplement en colère. Il y était rarement exposé, à la colère, et c'était encore plus rare qu'elle prenne le contrôle de son esprit. C'était bizarre, ça lui était presque étranger. Reborn était au courant qu'il pouvait avoir des accès de colère, mais ce type de colère était différent, ce type lui donnait envie de détruire ou d'exploser quelque chose. Et dans le fond de son esprit, il fulminait toujours.<p>

En ce moment, il se tenait près de la cabine d'essayage d'un magasin de vêtements, attendant Tsuna, qu'il avait poussé à l'intérieur avec quelques tenues à essayer. Ses vives oreilles pouvaient entendre des grognements et des mouvements de tissus qui venaient de derrière le rideau, et il vit quelques pièces de vêtements tomber au sol lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de la porte. Pendant ce temps, le tueur à gages était appuyé contre le mur en face de la pièce, les bras croisés, et lançait un regard méprisant à quiconque s'approchait trop de lui, même la femme qui travaillait dans le magasin qui avait essayé de flirter avec lui reculait de peur. Bougeant un peu de sa position, il descendit son fedora pour couvrir son visage et cacher la frustration qui était visible dans ses yeux.

Tout ça, tous ses problèmes étaient à cause de Tsuna, un adolescent apparu de nulle part seulement hier, et pourtant, l'influence qu'il apportait avec lui était tellement forte. Il découvrit qu'il essayait de résister, néanmoins, il y avait quelques fois où il suivait le courant lorsqu'il y avait d'autres personnes. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_. C'était comme si Tsuna avait une poigne invisible sur lui, attachant son esprit, mais qu'en même temps, il n'en avait pas. C'était un sentiment tellement étrange, similaire à celui qu'_elle_ donnait. Même au café, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait agit tellement différemment que d'habitude. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la serveuse et tout le monde dans la pièce regarder le brun, il voulait sortir et prendre Tsuna avec lui, loin de tout le monde, pour que personne ne le voie plus. Reborn s'auto-railla, il laissait ses pensées l'envahir, encore une fois.

Il soupira bientôt profondément.

Malgré tout, ses pensées continuèrent de l'embêter. La situation avec Tsuna était plus que bizarre, le brun étant le Vongola Decimo et lui étant le futur tuteur du Vongola Decimo. Même avec ça, pourquoi en faisait-il tellement pour lui ? Ce n'était pas sensé ! Et cette idée ne fit qu'en rajouter à sa frustration actuelle. La façon qu'avait l'adolescent de sourire lui faisait immédiatement oublier la cruauté du monde, sa vie, et même son travail. Il se sentait… heureux, en compagnie de Tsuna. Pour ces quelques heures qu'il avait passées avec lui, il s'était senti comme un être humain normal, pas le tueur à gages numéro un du monde, qui tuait des gens pour vivre. C'était tellement étrange. C'était juste… impossible.

Reborn grommela dans sa barbe, n'aimant pas la façon dont il se comportait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'apprendre des choses sur l'autre, et c'était rester avec lui pour découvrir les pouvoirs de cette influence.

« Woah ! »

Les sens de l'homme revinrent à la réalité, lorsqu'il entendit le cri et le fracas, et raidit sa posture. Sans y penser, il se précipita vers la cabine d'essayage, son esprit pensant au pire avant de s'arrêter, juste avant d'attraper la porte. Il y avait un miroir au fond du couloir qui reflétait son expression paniquée, et il la fixa, choqué.

'Qu'est ce que… je suis en train de faire, _bon Dieu_ ?!' Cria-t-il mentalement. 'Il est dans une putain de cabine d'essayage ! Pourquoi je panique ?' Il aurait bien écrasé répétitivement sa tête contre le mur si ça ne le rendait pas tellement hors de son caractère habituel. Essayant de calmer sa peur interne, il se redressa, essayant de paraître aussi normal que d'habitude avant de parler. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ? Tu as décidé de trébucher sur tes vêtements ou quoi ? »

« Quelque chose… dans le genre… Aiiie…. » Murmura Tsuna de l'autre côté de la porte. On put voir son ombre bouger par le dessous de la porte, et les vêtements au sol semblaient avoir été poussés sur le côté suite au mouvement. « Je serais dehors… dans une minute. »

« Très bien. » Reborn sortit du couloir, loin de son reflet qui semblait se moquer de lui pour la panique qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, et ignora les regards qu'il recevait des travailleurs. Bien qu'il semblait normal extérieurement, son intérieur était un véritable bordel. Encore plus de questions traversaient sa tête, des questions comme pourquoi avait-il paniqué en entendant le son, en premier lieu ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne faisait attention à personne. Mais pour une raison étrange, le garçon avait été capable de faire ressortir son envie et le désir de le protéger, et Reborn connaissait à peine l'adolescent, à part ce qu'il avait dit sur lui. Bien sûr, il allait lui servir de tuteur dans le futur, mais ça n'était pas assez pour le faire agir autrement. Reborn regarda par la fenêtre, pour éloigner son attention du magasin, remarquant distraitement qu'il y avait des gens qui passaient devant lui, dans leurs petits problèmes, ne lui accordant même pas un second regard avant de continuer.

'Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est l'élément du ciel…' Il savait qu'il se cherchait des excuses, mais c'était la seule raison qui l'empêchait de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide. 'Ca, ou alors il a la capacité d'attirer les gens, mais c'est la propriété de la flamme du ciel. L'acceptation. La lumière.'

Reborn voulait bien parier que c'était seulement l'une des multiples choses que Tsuna avait pour faire son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Cet adorable sourire pouvait désarmer quiconque le regardait. Même _lui_ ne pouvait pas y résister, c'était une trop dure lutte pour y arriver.

Ses oreilles entendirent de petits sons de pas et il se tourna vers le couloir alors que Tsuna en sortit, faisant un faux pas, et portant quelques vêtements dans ses bras. « J'ai terminé. », dit-il, un sourire immense sur le visage, bien qu'avec une miette d'hésitation, la peur de l'évènement du café était toujours évidente. C'était comme si tous les mots et les pas qu'il faisait étaient pris en considération pour ne pas énerver le tueur à gages. Bien sûr, Reborn l'avait immédiatement remarqué, et, dans le fond de son esprit, il regrettait maintenant d'avoir grondé le garçon. « D-Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps. »

Reborn cligna des yeux avant de détourner son visage, le cachant sous le bord de son fedora. Il se dégagea de la fenêtre, se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer les vêtements. « T'inquiète pas, allons-y. » Ce sourire le drainait vraiment. Il devrait s'y habituer pour ignorer les effets qu'il produisait sur lui.

« Tu es sûr ? » Tsuna lui donna un (mignon) visage inquiet et, durant un moment, Reborn crut voir des étincelles valser autour de lui.

'Et rapidement… Je dois m'y habituer rapidement !' Grommela-t-il sous sa barbe, acquiesçant en réponse à la question de Tsuna. 'Le futur moi à du faire quelque chose pour rester lui-même.' Il se retourna pour prendre les vêtements des mains de Tsuna et en vérifier le prix. Il remarqua à quel point… il y en avait peu, à peu près deux paires de vêtements. « Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu pouvais en prendre autant que tu voulais ? »

« Mais je vais seulement rester avec toi pour un petit moment. Je vais seulement avoir besoin d'une paire. Juste une, ou deux. En plus, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de dépenser autant d'argent à cause de moi. » Tsuna cligna des yeux, observant le tueur à gages avec un sourcil levé. 'Reborn… agit… plutôt étrangement ?'

L'homme secoua la tête suite à ces mots, il avait plus qu'assez d'argent pour faire ce qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait. C'était l'avantage d'être un tueur à gages, le meilleur du monde, aussi, ça payait bien, bien que Reborn ne le dépensait pas vraiment, donc ça finissait toujours sur ses nombreux comptes.

Mais Reborn ne contredit pas la logique de Tsuna, et plaça les vêtements sur le comptoir de la caisse, sortant sa carte de crédit de son portefeuille. Ils terminèrent rapidement l'achat de vêtements (Tsuna portait le sac) tout en ignorant la caissière qui essayait de flirter avec lui, essayant d'obtenir le numéro de Reborn, et se dirigèrent vers le prochain endroit, l'épicerie.

Ils vagabondèrent dans le magasin, ignorant les regards dirigés vers eux, mettant de la nourriture dans le chariot, enfin, Tsuna mettait des choses dans le chariot. Reborn ne voulait rien faire, et décida de rester en retrait pour observer le brun chercher dans les légumes, en pressant certains pour voir leur maturité et regardant les feuilles pour voir leur couleurs. A un moment, Tsuna fit un bruit d'étranglement en voyant l'une des feuilles, et ca ne prit qu'une seconde à Reborn pour voir une chenille morte dedans, une partie de la verdure mangée. Tsuna le replaça simplement pour prendre un autre légume. Les trois quarts du temps, c'étaient les maîtresses de Reborn qui faisaient le shopping pour lui, et il payait simplement. C'était plus facile de cette manière. Il resta en arrière, ses yeux continuant d'observer l'adolescent en plein travail, parfois regardant à gauche à droite pour voir s'il y avait le moindre problème. Bien que le seul problème de Reborn fût qu'il ne pouvait pas arracher son regard de Tsuna.

C'est alors que son téléphone sonna, détournant son attention, et l'attirant loin de son entourage. Jetant un regard aux alentours en vérification rapide, il ouvrit le portable, et répondit en japonais par erreur, bien trop habitué à converser avec le brun. « C'est Reborn. »

La personne de l'autre côté du fil prit du temps à répondre. « Ah, Reborn. Tsunayoshi est avec toi, hein ? »

Reborn soupira, il aurait du vérifier le numéro d'abord. « Oui, Iemitsu, il est là, on est en train de faire du shopping. »

Une autre pause. « Shopping ? Tu fais vraiment du shopping ? Oh mon Dieu, l'enfer vient de geler ! »

Le tueur à gages fut tenté de jeter son téléphone au sol et de l'écraser sous ses chaussures. Mais ça ne ferait que lui apporter plus de problèmes. Maudit soit ce type. « Ton _fils_ fait du shopping. »

Iemitsu ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes, et le noir de jais espérait que l'idiot venait de raccrocher par mégarde. « Reborn… » L'on sentait un certain venin dans son ton, qui fut ignoré. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à forcer mon adorable petit garçon à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. »

« Il est parti tout seul. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait acheter de la nourriture. Tsuna a just- »

« Tsuna ? »

« Demande à ton fils. De toute façon, Tsuna a juste prit le chariot et a commencé à regarder dans les rayons comme si de rien n'était. Même s'il ne sait pas lire l'italien, il est capable de regarder les produits, et le prix et simplement le mettre dans le chariot. Je crois que c'est ta femme qui lui a appris ça parce que je sais de source sûre que tu ne sais même pas t'acheter une paire de chaussures, et encore moins, prendre une boîte de céréales, » se moqua Reborn, méprisant, grognant presque dans le téléphone, ennuyé. Il n'avait pas besoin de cet homme plus qu'énervant pour l'ennuyer maintenant, et avoir entendu le dégoût de Tsuna pour son père ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Les gens autour de lui reculaient, bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas le langage, ils pouvaient sentir l'aura meurtrière. « De toute façon, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

Cette question sembla remettre la conversation en ordre. Iemitsu redevint sérieux, ce qu'il était rarement. « Oui, j'appelais pour te dire que moi et quelqu'un d'autre allons venir vous chercher demain matin, aux alentours de huit heures. Je t'enverrai l'endroit de rencontre plus tard dans la soirée. On pourra discuter de quoi faire avec Nono. »

« Je suppose donc qu'il est déjà au courant. »

« Oui, et il a plutôt envie de rencontrer mon fils. Pas que je le blâme, mon fils est juste trop mignon ! » Iemitsu gloussa, partant dans ses fantaisies, une fois encore. « Eh bien, prends soins de toi, Reborn. Et prends soin de Tsunayoshi, il est ton futur boss ! Aussi, ne lui fait rien de coquin non plus ! » Un bruyant rire fit éruption peu après avoir dit ces mots, et avant que Reborn ne puisse répliquer rudement quelque chose, quelque chose pour l'humilier, la tonalité était morte. Iemitsu venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Grinçant des dents sous la frustration, le tueur à gages méprisa son portable, l'éclatant presque sous ses doigts. Les clients autour de lui s'écartèrent immédiatement après avoir vu l'expression de colère et sentit la dangereuse aura qui sortait à présent par vagues d'assaut. Des frissons parcouraient les échines tout le monde, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il se passait. Le portable commençait à craquer sous la pression lorsque quelqu'un parla.

« Reborn, ça va ? »

L'homme sortit de la rage qu'il ressentait et se tourna vers Tsuna, qui l'observait curieusement avec ses grands yeux. Il jeta des regards à son téléphone, puis au chariot, qui était à moitié rempli, les vêtements à l'intérieur, eux aussi, et puis finalement, posa ses yeux sur ceux miels de Tsuna.

« Oui, tout va bien, » Reborn pouvait déjà sentir sa colère se dissiper rien que part la gaie présence de Tsuna, il se calmait. Il devait l'admettre, le garçon était bien trop mignon pour son bien. Tsuna pourrait vraiment diriger le monde avec ce sourire. 'Non, il doit surement déjà le faire vu qu'il est le Vongola Decimo.' Il soupira mentalement, rapportant son attention sur le garçon. « Est-ce que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? »

« Pas encore. Je crois que je dois encore prendre quelques trucs. » Acquiesça Tsuna, se précipitant dans les rayons pour prendre les 'trucs' mentionnés par mémoire, bien que Reborn était sûr que ça ne soit pas possible.

L'homme hocha de la tête, le suivant, et se demanda momentanément, combien de temps le garçon allait rester avec lui.

* * *

><p>« Hey, tu ne comprends pas l'italien, juste ? » demanda Reborn durant le dîner, Tsuna en ayant fait la moitié, voulant aider tandis que Reborn faisait l'autre.<p>

« Non, je ne l'ai pas encore appris. Gokudera-kun était censé m'aider à apprendre, mais on a jamais réussi avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je vois. » Reborn devint silencieux après ça, prenant une bouchée de ce qu'il avait dans son plat, le mâchant soigneusement. Ses yeux restèrent plantés sur le brun, en revanche, le regardant manger, enfin, essayer de manger, et il pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant que l'adolescent avait du mal à utiliser les couverts devant lui, goûtant à peine sa nourriture. C'était évident que l'adolescent n'utilisait pas souvent des couverts, voire pas du tout, son regard confus le disait. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt lorsqu'il était au café, mais c'était peut-être parce que le brun avait décidé d'essayer, et de prendre la nourriture avec ses doigts, mangeant ce qu'il pouvait.

Tsuna, frustré d'essayer en vain de comprendre comment utiliser une fourchette et un couteau correctement, poignarda un gros morceau de viande sur son assiette et le souleva, le fixant avant de prendre une bouchée. En revanche, au moment où il le fit, le reste tomba sur son assiette en plein fiasco, renversant un peu de sauce sur la table. Tsuna fit la moue (bien qu'il essayait vraiment de mépriser l'assiette du regard), et prit la serviette pour nettoyer ce qu'il venait de salir, se lamentant toujours à propos du morceau de viande. Il leva soudainement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un regard l'observer, ses yeux rencontrèrent instantanément les orbes noires de Reborn.

Un rougissement fit chemin sur son visage. « Q-Quoi… ? »

Reborn sourit narquoisement, amusé, et appréciant la mignonne petite expression qu'avait le brun. « Tu ne sais pas te servir de couverts ? »

« N-Non, pas ça… J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser des baguettes pour tout, et contenir le tout dans un bol, aussi. C'est juste étrange, pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? » Son sourire s'agrandit, et gracieusement, une idée démoniaque apparut dans ses pensées, ses lèvres souriant jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. Se levant de sa chaise, il contourna la table, abandonnant sa nourriture, et se tint derrière l'adolescent, son buste se pressant contre son dos. Il pouvait sentir le corps de l'autre se tendre et frissonner, et plus encore lorsqu'il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Tsuna, son souffle lui chatouillant la peau. Ses doigts s'avancèrent pour recouvrir les petites mains du brun, sentant que l'autre grimaçait au touché, et resserra sa poigne pour s'assurer que l'autre ne s'échappe pas. Ses yeux pouvaient voir les joues réchauffées de l'adolescent à travers le reflet des couverts et ricana silencieusement. Essayant de s'empêcher d'ennuyer plus le gamin, il manœuvra les petites mains avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Q-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Piailla Tsuna, observant sa main droite soulever son dîner, l'approchant de ses lèvres. Il fit la moue, mais ouvrit quand même sa bouche, vu qu'il était inutile de lutter. De plus, le tueur à gage était bien trop fort pour essayer de résister, c'était comme se battre contre une poigne de fer. Reborn gloussa, amusé, et continua d'aider le gardien du ciel à se nourrir, trouvant ce nouveau passe-temps très distrayant. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps devant lui, et ricana à la tentative de dérobade qui résonna dans la pièce. Ses yeux acérés remarquèrent Léon l'observer curieusement sur son fedora posé sur l'autre bout de la table.

« Plus facile ? » Chuchota Reborn dans son oreille droite. Il sourit lorsque ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« O-Oui… » Déglutit Tsuna, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce Reborn. Il était bien trop habitué à celui qui le frapperait, le menacerait, lui volerait sa nourriture, et qui le lancerai dans un camp ennemi sans s'en soucier, le laissant presque mourir. C'était étrange et bizarre. Il prit une autre bouchée de lui-même, ressentant le ricanement vibrer dans son corps. « P-Pourquoi ? »

« Hm ? Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas être ennuyé parce que tu dois t'occuper de moi ? La plupart des gens le seraient. » Tsuna cligna des yeux, devenant silencieux après avoir été capable de poser sa question, le Reborn qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais accordé ça. Non, le Reborn du futur lui donnerait certainement un coup de pied et considérerait ça comme un entraînement pour s'habituer au monde réel, et ces deux versions ne faisaient que lui apporter confusion. Reborn ne pouvait pas agir si normalement… n'est-ce pas ? Tsuna s'arrêta lorsqu'il y pensa, il ne savait pas vraiment grand-chose à propos de Reborn, même lorsqu'il était un bébé, presque rien du tout…

Le tueur à gages pencha sa tête sur le côté pour mieux voir l'autre, les sourcils levés. « T'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai du temps libre, donc c'est bon. »

"Je vois...Heu... Je peux manger tout seul, maintenant. Tu ferais mieux de terminer ton assiette avant que ça ne soit froid." Murmura Tsuna, et peu après, les mains défirent leur prise, mais le sourire amusé sur les traits de Reborn n'avait pas encore disparu. Il se tint derrière lui un peu plus longtemps encore, pour des raisons d'observation, il croisa les bras, regardant le brun se tendre sous ses yeux et détourner son regard.

"Très bien, alors..." Reborn retourna lentement sur sa chaise, remarquant que le brun se détendait, et s'assit pour terminer son repas, tandis que Tsuna en faisait de même, essayant de penser à autre chose que lui. Ca, et aussi que le regard intense qu'il recevait devenait un peu énervant, il avait l'impression d'être une proie sous les yeux attentifs d'un prédateur. Tsuna prit une autre bouchée, et laissa la fourchette dans sa bouche, l'utilisant comme distraction pour s'empêcher de penser plus.

'Peut-être... que ça pourrait être une superbe occasion d'en savoir plus sur Reborn, le vrai Reborn.' Pensa Tsuna alors qu'il sortait la fourchette de sa bouche, se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il appréciait le goût du repas. 'Mais est-ce qu'il va seulement me dire quelque chose?' Alors qu'il terminait son assiette, il la plaça dans l'évier, et sortit de la pièce, sachant bien que les yeux de Reborn suivaient tous ses mouvements dans le moindre détail durant tout ce temps.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, ils rencontrèrent un autre problème... durant la <em>nuit<em>.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la petite maison de Reborn, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de plus, et tous les deux se disputaient pour que l'autre l'utilise. Pour une fois, Tsuna répliquait vivement, disant qu'il était un simple invité, et qu'il ne devait pas s'imposer dans la maison des gens. En retour, Reborn grognait que parce qu'il était l'invité, il devait avoir le lit. Bien que le tueur à gages soit parfois cruel, il était toujours courtois et gentleman lorsqu'il le devait. C'en arriva au point ou Reborn décida tout simplement de porter l'adolescent, et de le jeter sur le lit pour que ça s'arrête. Avant que Tsuna ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Reborn se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui.

"Voilà, maintenant on est tout les deux contents." Renifla le tueur à gage, envoyant un regard noir à Tsuna qui disait 'si tu ne la fermes pas, je vais faire pleuvoir l'enfer sur toi'.

Tsuna pâlit sous cette vague froide avant de soupirer, abandonnant le combat, sachant plus que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter maintenant, et suivit les mouvements de Reborn. Il se déplaça à l'autre bout du lit, pour qu'il y ait plus de place, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres du mur. Tandis que de son côté, l'homme avait ouvert un œil pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, son fedora et ses vêtements normaux étant posées soigneusement sur une chaise, et il avait un pyjama à la place, Léon dormant dans son propre 'lit', plus loin. Pour Tsuna, Reborn semblait différent, et plus à l'aise que la première nuit. Enfonçant son visage dans le coussin, il observa l'expression du l'adulte et avait décidé de dormir dans ses habits, vu qu'il n'avait pas voulu se déshabiller près de Reborn, il essaya de se relaxer, mais trouva cette tâche incroyablement dure.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas dormir près de moi ? » demanda Reborn, toujours éveillé, ouvrant son second œil, se tournant un peu vers le brun après avoir éteint la lumière.

« Ben, tu n'as jamais dormi dans le même lit que moi avant. Tu as ton propre espace dans ma chambre. »

Reborn renifla, et se tourna, faisant face à la direction opposée, son dos vers Tsuna. Au bout d'un court moment, sa respiration finit par s'alourdir, avertissant le brun que le tueur à gages venait de s'endormir, les couvertures recouvrant son long et fin corps, marquant parfaitement ses courbes. Tsuna le regarda de derrière, mais ne pouvait rien voir du tout vu que sa vue était bloquée, se demandant à quoi son visage ressemblait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire la vitesse à laquelle Reborn pouvait s'endormir, c'était simplement pas naturel, mais c'était Reborn, et l'homme était déjà assez peu naturel.

Fermant les yeux, il attendit le sommeil, tout en se recroquevillant dans les couvertures. Il espéra que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin fût gênant, trop gênant et bien trop étrange au goût du gardien du ciel.<p>

Tsuna s'était réveillé en se sentant baigné de la chaleur, et à l'aise, grâce à quelque chose, une impression presque étrangère pour lui. Il ne se souvint que vaguement qu'il s'était senti comme ça il y a quelques années lorsque sa mère dormait près de lui durant la nuit, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de compagnie. Ca ne l'avait jamais dérangé du tout, il le demandait même parfois, plus souvent lorsqu'Iemitsu venait de quitter la maison, juste pour qu'elle reste heureuse, et soit protégée du noir. Mais enfin, sa mère était la seule personne avec qui il ait jamais partagé un lit, et maintenant, peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il supprima un cri qui fit chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Essayant de ne pas bouger, de peur de réveiller Reborn et de récolter sa rage. S'il y avait quelque chose que le tueur à gages détestait, c'était être réveillé prématurément.

'POURQUOI MOIIIIIII ?!' Cria mentalement Tsuna, fixant le visage devant lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, pas même d'un centimètre, il était déjà assez apeuré en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Reborn s'il se réveillait. Mais il y avait toujours un _autre_ problème…

Les bras de Reborn étaient fermement enlacés autour de la taille et du dos de Tsuna, le pressant contre lui, sans aucune chance de s'échapper. Le tueur à gage blottissait son visage dans ses doux cheveux, y soufflant de petites bouffées d'airs, et il semblait à l'aise, malgré leurs positions. La teinte rouge sur le visage de Tsuna empira lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose, et bien qu'il ait essayé de se le cacher, son visage était dans la poitrine de Reborn, détail qui l'aurait bien poussé à se rendormir, s'il n'était pas pleinement éveillé et conscient de sa situation. Il pouvait sentir la forte odeur de poudre à canon et celle, plus légère, de l'eau de Cologne, fixées sur les habits et les cheveux de Reborn, dont une mèche chatouillait sa peau.

Tsuna fronça du nez, et essaya de se reculer pour voir le visage de Reborn, voulant savoir à quel point il était différent de la dernière fois. La curiosité ne voulait pas le lâcher, et il pencha prudemment la tête vers le haut. Ses yeux couleur caramel s'écarquillèrent suite à la vue, ceux de Reborn étaient fermés, et, alors qu'il continuait de le fixer, il laissa son regard voyager sur chaque trait, admirant sa beauté. Reborn semblait tellement à l'aise, tellement relaxé, c'était incroyable, et ses rouflaquettes étaient restées intactes durant la nuit, malgré les mouvements. Tsuna voulait tendre la main pour les toucher, et essaya, libérant son bras pour le faire, le bout de ses doigts dérivant tout doucement vers la chaleur.

En revanche, juste avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, les doigts qui retenaient sa chemise, le gardant prisonnier refermèrent leur emprise instantanément. Tsuna grimaça, sentant des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair, avant de soupirer silencieusement, sachant qu'il était trop tard. Néanmoins, il voulait essayer de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, toute punition hors de son esprit, et juste lorsqu'il toucha la rouflaquette, des yeux noirs s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils prirent un instant pour s'ajuster, et descendirent pour voir une main suspendue et de larges yeux caramel.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Reborn bougea pour mieux voir, observant la main de Tsuna avec un sourcil levé, avant de revenir à ses yeux.

« H-Heu… » Tsuna commença à murmurer des choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre, et essaya de rétracter sa main, mais avant qu'il le puisse, Reborn l'attrapa. Il essaya à nouveau, mais la poigne était de fer, et il se retrouva complètement piégé contre l'adulte, sans aucune chance d'échappatoire en vue. « R-Rouflaquette… J'essayais de toucher ta rouflaquette. » Rougissant à son honnête réponse, Tsuna regarda partout, sauf Reborn, pas sûr de la réaction de ce dernier.

« Hmm… »

Bon, c'était une meilleure réponse que ce que le brun attendait, et il essaya de sortir de la prise sur son corps, mais le bras dans son dos se durcit, et le pressa près de l'adulte. « T-Tu peux me laisser partir ? »

Reborn fit une pause, avant d'enlacer l'autre avec son autre bras, l'approchant encore plus, presque au point de toucher peau contre peau avec juste des vêtements qui les séparaient. C'était tellement chaud avec la chaleur de l'autre corps, tellement chaud qu'il ne voulait plus partir, et il blottit son visage dans les cheveux de Tsuna, appréciant la douce et attirante odeur que ses cheveux détenaient. « Pas envie. C'est bien chaud. »

« Hiiiiee ! » Paniqua Tsuna, essayant de se débattre comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Pourquoi est-ce que Reborn disait ça, entre toutes les choses qu'il pouvait dire ? C'était bien trop étrange et bizarre pour son goût. « M-Mais ! »

« Tu ne me réponds pas, et tu retournes dormir. C'est trop tôt pour se lever. »

'Reborn serait… un pervers ?!' S'écria mentalement Tsuna, fermant les yeux alors qu'il frissonnait en sentant le souffle chaud de Reborn sur ses oreilles et son cou. 'C'est comme quand je suis près de Mukuro…' Se plaignit-il alors que sa mémoire était attaquée par son gardien de la brume, et il ne bougea pas en réaction, sachant très bien qu'entre Mukuro et Reborn, le dernier était le pire. Il frissonna encore une fois en sentant un autre souffle chaud parcourir son front, chatouillant ses joues avec ses mèches qui bougeaient, et il leva curieusement la tête. Des yeux noirs le fixaient, et il rougit, n'arrivant pas à lire les émotions profondément cachées dans les abysses de ces orbes noires. « Q-Quoi ? »

Reborn sourit malicieusement en réponse, et ricana.

Tsuna avait encore plus peur maintenant, capable de sentir les vibrations sur sa peau, et il sentit la couleur de ses joues devenir plus intense. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ?

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis complètement réveillé, maintenant. » Reborn relâcha soudainement sa prise, se leva comme si de rien n'était, et partit vers la porte, toujours en pyjama. Tsuna observa l'autre s'étirer, bougeant son cou, et il ferma la porte de la chambre, son sourire n'ayant jamais quitté ses lèvres. Les vêtements qu'il allait mettre pour la journée était sur une chaise proche, et Tsuna s'assit lentement, hésitant, les yeux pleins d'incrédulité, s'agrippant aux couvertures comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dans son état à moitié-conscient, il pouvait entendre de l'eau couler, comme dans une douche, et il eut un tic nerveux.

'Qu'est-ce que-… ? Est-ce qu'il joue avec moi ? Tout ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens !' Cria silencieusement Tsuna, donnant des coups de poings dans le coussin innocent qui se regonflait de défi. Il grommela dans sa barbe, sérieusement en colère suite à ce réveil désastreux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi énervé, pas même Mukuro et/ou Byakuran n'avaient réussi à le mettre dans cet état. Il voulait juste effacer cet air fier et frapper Reborn jusqu'à ce qu'il boite… mais une fois encore, c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de battre Reborn. Tsuna fit une pause durant son offensive sur le coussin, laissant ses mains dedans, il observa comme les plumes regonflèrent le tissu autour de ses mains. Il grommela un peu plus, et décida finalement de croiser les bras, un froncement de sourcil mariant ses traits.

Il ne pouvait strictement _rien_ faire à part se laisser aller dans les demandes absurdes et folles de Reborn, comme d'habitude, incapable d'y résister, comme toujours.

Laissant glisser ses jambes le long du lit, il sentit la plante de ses pieds toucher le sol, le sol de bois. C'était froid, et ses orteils se recroquevillèrent, trouvant qu'il faisait plus chaud près de son corps. Il s'assit un peu plus longtemps, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de soupirer profondément et de se répéter ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt. 'Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre Reborn…'

Alors qu'il allait se lever, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, la poigné grinçant légèrement, attrapant l'attention du brun. Tsuna cligna des yeux, il n'avait pas entendu la douche s'arrêter, et il n'avait pas remarqué non plus le temps qu'il avait perdu à penser, il regarda la porte, surpris. Il mit un peu plus de temps à enregistrer dans son cerveau la vue qu'il avait devant lui, des nuances de rouge éclatant apparaissant sur ses joues, alors qu'il remarquait l'état dans lequel était le tueur à gages.

Reborn se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, légèrement plaqués sur sa tête. Un essuie passait sur ses cheveux, les frottant pour les sécher, et quelques gouttes tombaient du bout des mèches, descendant le long de son corps élancé, le faisant briller grâce au soleil du matin qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. C'est alors que ces yeux noirs se tournèrent vers le brun, qui le fixait intensément, et sourit malicieusement. « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Tsuna émit un petit piaillement, se détourna, et sortit en courant de la pièce, rougissant toujours. Il avait crié quelque chose, mais c'était impossible à reconnaître ou comprendre alors qu'il courait, claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Le tueur à gages ne put que rire à cette réaction, continuant de frotter l'essuie sur ses cheveux humides, son sourire toujours en place. 'Ah, ce gamin est juste trop amusant à taquiner.'

Il prit sa chemise à boutons, et laissa tomber l'essuie au sol, libérant ses mains pour se boutonner, de haut en bas. Déplissant la chemise pour qu'il ait l'air présentable, Reborn gloussa en se regardant, et attrapa sa veste, tournant les yeux vers la porte. Oh, il allait définitivement apprécier la présence de l'adolescent, il pouvait déjà voir le plaisir que Tsuna allait lui apporter durant le peu de temps qu'il allait rester. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge, vérifiant l'heure. 'On dirait que nous avons pas mal de temps avant de rencontrer Iemitsu… Tant mieux…'


	6. Quartier Général

Ciaossu, chers fans de Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

Ca faisait un petit bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Désolée pour ça, la flemme et d'autres ennuis personnels se sont mit entre mes douces traductions et moi. Mais bon ! J'aurais voulu sortir ce chapitre plus tôt, mais l'auteure à réécrit sa fanfiction, ce qui m'a poussé à en faire de même ( heureusement, je n'étais pas loin ), j'ai donc prit mon temps pour refaire les cinq derniers chapitres !

Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews des inscrits, prévenez-moi si je ne l'ai pas fait. ( Je suis vraiment incorrigible U_U ) Réponse aux invités en fin de chapitre !

J'aimerais vous dire que **j'ai maintenant un compte LiveJournal** au même pseudo que mon nom de plume, sur lequel** vous pourrez vous tenir au courant des dates de sorties de mes chapitres** ( ). Je ne vous noie pas plus dans mes problèmes, et mes blablatages, et je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre.

_**Disclaimer**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **appartient à _Akira Amano_

**Le Temps Oublié ( The Forgotten Time ) **appartient à _Metamorcy_

_Edit ( 27/08/2014 ) : Chapitre corrigé par Yukiche_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Quartier-Général<strong>

_Il prit sa chemise à bouton__s__, et laissa tomber l'essuie au sol__, libérant ses mains pour se boutonner__, de haut en bas. Déplissant la chemise pour qu'il ait l'air présentable, Reborn gloussa en se regardant, et attrapa sa veste, tournant les yeux vers la porte. Oh, il allait définitivement apprécier la présence de l'adolescent, il pouvait déjà voir le plaisir que Tsuna allait lui apporter durant le peu de temps qu'il allait rester. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge, vérifiant l'heure. 'On dirait que nous avons pas mal de temps avant de rencontrer Iemitsu… Tant mieux…'_

* * *

><p>« Alors, Reborn, on va où ? » Demanda Tsuna avec une petite voix alors qu'il s'avançait vers une voiture noire parquée loin de l'appartement. Par habitude de l'entraînement avec son tuteur, il remarqua immédiatement que la voiture était anormale, et qu'elle était complètement différente des autres qui l'entouraient. Les fenêtres teintées le rendaient nerveux, il ne pouvait même pas voir qui était à l'intérieur, et combien de personnes tenaient dans le véhicule.<p>

Ses yeux se levèrent curieusement vers l'adulte, regardant ses traits, une autre question sur le bout de la langue. Il voulait savoir où ils allaient, mais le regard que lui lançait Reborn lui disait de se la fermer et de continuer. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il le suivait quand même, espérant que Reborn ne le mettrait pas en situation dangereuse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la voiture, on lui ordonna simplement de rentrer dedans, sans explication, sans rien. Tsuna s'avança la démarche mal assurée vers les sièges en cuir après avoir ouvert la porte, se déplaçant vers le fond, pour que Reborn puisse entrer aussi, il s'assit près de la fenêtre, derrière le conducteur. En revanche, il frissonna et pâlit lorsqu'il jeta un œil pour voir qui était ledit conducteur. Oh dieu…

« Papa ! »

« Tsuna ! Tu es là ! »

Iemitsu pleura de joie à sa façon, adressant des moues puériles à son fils, qui soupira, dépité. Le gardien du ciel déglutit, et regarda Reborn, demandant mentalement pourquoi _il_ était là, demandant aussi s'il pouvait s'échapper ou encore mieux, jeter l'homme hors de là. Reborn ne répondit pas, et s'assit sur le siège du milieu, à côté de Tsuna, et parla aux personnes devant lui en italien. Mais le tueur à gages ne pouvait nier l'amusement qu'il avait ressenti en regardant dans ces yeux, souriant malicieusement en réalisant à quel point la haine de Tsuna pour son père allait loin.

Le brun fit la moue en se voyant ignoré, et prit son temps, vu que les adultes continuaient de parler, pour observer la personne sur le siège passager. L'homme avait une chevelure blonde et courte, ainsi qu'un regard sérieux sous ses yeux bleus, mais il y avait un sourire sur son visage qui était plutôt contradictoire. Lorsqu'il fut lassé de son analyse, Tsuna déporta son regard vers la fenêtre, en proie à l'ennui, observant les gens qui marchaient dans la rue. Le jour commençait à peine, le soleil montait de derrière les bâtiments. Le paysage changeait progressivement alors qu'ils conduisaient, Tsuna ne fit plus trop attention aux autres passagers, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient de toute façon.

« Oh, Tsuna ? »

En entendant son nom, le gardien du ciel sortit de ses pensées, ses yeux se braquèrent sur son père, qui le regardait à travers le rétroviseur. Il tenta de cacher sa haine et soupira profondément. « Hm ? »

« Nous sommes en route pour le Quartier-Général des Vongola, Nono veut te rencontrer, donc soit respectueux. Aussi, la personne à côté de moi s'appelle Turmeric, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne parle que l'italien. » Les yeux d'Iemitsu retournèrent sur la route pour prendre un tournant, mais il continuait de jeter des coups d'œil réguliers à son fils.

Lorsque son nom fut mentionné, Turmeric regarda derrière lui, et acquiesça, disant quelque chose en italien, certainement une salutation. Tsuna, ne comprenant pas, ne lui rendit qu'un faible sourire en retour, et regarda Reborn, qui avait les bras croisés, l'air plutôt relaxé, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'envie de venir à la base. Il cligna des yeux, avant de se retourner vers son père. « Pourquoi le Neuvième veut faire ça ? »

« Il veut juste te voir, c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il veut faire, mais ça va prendre un bon bout de temps pour y arriver, par contre. »

« Oh, je vois. Heu… Combien de temps ça _va_ prendre pour arriver ? »

« C'est un trajet d'à peu près quatre heures. On y arrivera pour le dîner. »

'Ah, je vais passer quatre heures avec mon Père, génial…' Ne laissant pas ses pensées se refléter sur son visage, Tsuna ne fit qu'hocher de la tête, avant de retourner à son activité précédente, vu qu'il savait que la conversation était finie. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée principale, il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de gens dehors, vagabondant dans les rues. La plupart d'entre eux arrangeaient seulement les magasins pour les acheteurs qui viendraient bientôt. Alors qu'il voyait tout ce beau monde aller et venir sous ses yeux, Tsuna se sentit piqué de curiosité/d'intérêt par la vie en Italie, l'ambiance particulière de ces lieux, l'aspect singulier de ses bâtiments. Mais cela s'arrêta bientôt comme ils sortaient de la ville, les constructions cédant la place à la verdure pour les prochains kilomètres, à perte de vue. De ce qu'on lui avait dit, ou plutôt de ce qu'il avait réussir à faire dire à son père, la base se trouvait non loin de la périphérie, même si elle était très difficile d'accès, ce qui rallongeait le trajet.

Tsuna bailla légèrement, toujours fatigué, prenant intérieurement note qu'il n'était pas habitué au décalage horaire. Même s'il avait dormi, il faisait toujours nuit au Japon, et son corps ne voulait rien faire d'autre que se laisser aller, et s'endormir, utilisant la fenêtre en tant que coussin. Se frottant les yeux, il essaya de prêter attention à la route, et au monde extérieur, mais à la place de le garder éveillé, ça l'endormait encore plus vite. Peu après, il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'obscurité.

Durant ce temps-là, Reborn regardait à travers le pare-brise, gardant un oeil ouvert sur le moindre signe de problème, bien qu'il soit certain que rien n'_allait_ se passer. Ils étaient dans une voiture qui roulait en plein air, et personne n'était au courant de leurs déplacements sauf si cet imbécile d'Iemitsu avait décidé de jaser. Léon restait sur son fedora comme d'habitude, recroquevillé sur le haut, et écoutait la conversation entre les deux hommes devant lui.

Reborn, en revanche, ignorait les banales conversations des deux autres, ne les jugeant pas même digne de son attention, et se demanda s'il devait un peu rattraper son sommeil en attendant. Bien que la nuit dernière il ait été fort à l'aise avec un autre corps dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de se raidir à chaque fois que le brun bougeait en dormant. Son instinct le forçait à se réveiller dès qu'il sentait le moindre mouvement.

Il allait fermer les yeux, penchant son fedora vers l'avant pour cacher le haut de son visage, mais fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur son épaule droite.

Reborn cligna curieusement des yeux et les baissa sur le côté, haussant un sourcil à cette vue. Tsuna était là, bien vite endormi, les yeux paisiblement fermés avec une expression qui disait au tueur à gages qu'il était complètement hors du coup, et qu'il utilisait _son_ épaule comme coussin. Cette douce chevelure caramel brossait le long de son cou, le bout des mèches chatouillant sa peau, lui envoyant presque des frissons le long de son échine. Il supprima le mouvement et se raidit légèrement à ce toucher étranger, il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque s'approcher aussi près de lui, même durant des parties de jambe en l'air. Il finit cependant par se relaxer. Il devait l'admettre, le gamin était absolument adorable avec cette petite moue, et lorsque Tsuna se blottit plus près de son corps, cherchant la chaleur, Reborn soupira de défaite. Il ne pouvait pas repousser l'adolescent, pas comme ça, pas quand il trouvait ça très confortable, et, dans le fond de sa tête, il appréciait ça. Alors, il ne bougea pas, et laissa Tsuna l'utiliser comme coussin, peu dérangé.

« _Oh mon dieu, on se relaxe ? » _Gloussa Turmeric en regardant les deux autres, un sourire faisant chemin sur ses lèvres. Reborn ne connaissait pas bien cette personne, bien qu'il le reconnaisse grâce aux archives qu'il avait lues, mais une petite menace serait assez pour qu'il se taise à jamais sur le sujet.

Lorsqu'Iemitsu lança un regard à travers le rétroviseur, Reborn eut un tic par-dessous son fedora. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce blond l'ennuyait déjà avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. « _Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo, ce serait une image incroyable à envoyer à Nana ! Je suis sûr qu'elle serait toute contente et tout lorsqu'elle va le voir !_ »

Reborn étrécit les yeux suite à ça, n'appréciant aucunement l'idée, et prit l'un des multiples fusils sous son costar. Il n'avait pas besoin de déranger Léon pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que ça, et il s'avança légèrement, la ceinture de sécurité le retenant légèrement, et pressa le bout du canon contre la nuque d'Itemitsu. Il y plaça un peu de pression, l'enfonçant dans la peau, juste là où il y avait la colonne vertébrale, et l'on entendit un clic, la sécurité qui venait d'être enlevée. Au même moment, son bras droit s'enroula autour des épaules de Tsuna pour ne pas qu'il tombe. « N'y pense même pas… »

Iemitsu ne fit que rire de bon cœur, pas même dérangé par le pistolet dans son dos, ne semblant pas menacer du tout. L'autre homme, par contre, était un peu plus sur la défensive, mais se détendit en voyant son supérieur. Iemitsu ne fit que sourire, conduisant toujours, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange. « _Allons, allons, Reborn, je rigolais._ »

Le regard menaçant qu'il avait resta en place, Reborn était sérieux, et n'appréciait pas la façon dont l'idiot prenait sa menace.

Cette fois-ci, Iemitsu parla en japonais. « Et je ne vais pas le dire à quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Mais vous être vraiment mignon tous les deux. C'est comme si le grand méchant loup protégeait le petit agneau sans défense. »

« Iemitsu… » Grogna Reborn, donnant un seul coup d'avertissement, le laissant fissurer la fenêtre de devant. Le son fit sursauter Tsuna, qui ouvrit ses yeux pleins de sommeils, avant de retourner dormir. Sans le savoir, il entoura la taille de Reborn de ses bras, voulant plus de chaleur, et murmura quelques mots dans son épaule.

Surpris, Reborn recula un instant, regardant l'adolescent avant de pencher encore plus son fedora pour cache les émotions qui parcouraient ses yeux. Mais toujours, il refusa de repousser Tsuna, et grommela silencieusement, sentant le corps près de lui se coller plus près encore. Ses doigts gardèrent leur prise sur son épaule, empêchant Tsuna de tomber, ou d'atterrir sur ses genoux, alors qu'il s'appuyait à nouveau contre le dossier pour se mettre à l'aise, il valait mieux ne pas résister.

Iemitsu roucoula, et reçu un autre coup de feu en retour, celui-là manqua sa tête de justesse. Quelques cheveux blonds tombèrent, virevoltant avant de disparaître dans le cuir coloré, et un autre trou dans la fenêtre fut créé. Les fissures se creusèrent depuis l'autre trou, se rejoignant dans le centre, déformant la vue. Turmeric hoqueta au son, ne s'y attendant pas, et se baissa par instinct. Heureusement, Reborn avait changé de pistolet contre un silencieux pour ne pas déranger Tsuna, cette fois-ci.

La voix du tueur à gages dégoulinait de venin, visiblement peu heureux que sa menace soit passée au dessus de la tête de l'idiot blond. « Ferme la, ou la prochaine sera encore plus proche. »

Bien que Turmeric ne comprenne pas ce qu'il disait, il se tut, ne voulant pas avoir ce regard meurtrier posé sur lui. Son supérieur agissait pour lui-même, il n'allait pas creuser sa propre tombe juste parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide au tueur à gages numéro un dans le monde.

Suite à ça, le reste du voyage fut silencieux, personne n'osant dire un mot vu que Reborn était toujours armé, mais une fois de temps en temps, Tsuna murmurait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, et que le tueur à gages seul pouvait entendre, malgré le silence ambiant. Après un petit bout de temps, le tueur à gages décida de s'endormir aussi, vu qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver, et descendit son fedora sur la totalité de son visage, pour ne pas le montrer. Inconsciemment, et accidentellement, il s'était penché vers l'adolescent, s'approchant doucement pour rendre les choses plus faciles, et sourit malicieusement sous son chapeau.

Après deux heures de route, Tsuna se réveilla à moitié lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sauter, secouant son corps, le surprenant assez que pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Dormir avec Reborn dans les alentours lui avait appris à être constamment en alerte, par crainte de recevoir une de ses tortures parce qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une route avec des bosses, que le paysage était similaire à celui qu'il avait vu avant de s'endormir, il cligna curieusement des yeux, levant un bras pour se frotter les yeux et éclaircir sa vision. Il réprima un bâillement, ne voulant rien faire d'autre que s'étirer comme un chat, et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Ah, Tsuna, tu es réveillé… » Murmura son père en japonais, regardant par le rétroviseur momentanément. Tsuna eut un tic nerveux en entendant la voix d'Iemitsu, et en eut un second lorsqu'il vit un large sourire sur les lèvres de son père. C'était… irritant. « Tu as assez dormi ? Tu avais l'air confortablement installé, là. »

« Confortable ? » Marmonna Tsuna, toujours à moitié endormi, ne voulant rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et retourner dormir. Son coussin était confortable et chaud et parfait pour dormir, il poussa son visage vers ledit coussin lorsqu'il entendit un autre gloussement venant de son père. Il cligna des yeux, confus, mais il pouvait sentir un certain 'grognement' dans le ton qu'avait utilisé Iemitsu, comme s'il était heureux, mais ne l'était pas en même temps.

"Toi et Reborn devez être très proche dans le futur. Ou alors tu as réussi à faire ton chemin dans son esprit et son coeur à cette époque ? Parce que, tu es mignon, après tout."

"Quoi...?" Tsuna leva un sourcil suite à ces phrases, ne comprenant pas entièrement ce que l'adulte voulait dire. Tout ce que son père disait en général était pourri, et indigne d'intérêt, mais alors qu'il venait de mentionner Reborn, il baissa les yeux sur le sol de la voiture, ne remarquant toujours pas qu'il se tenait à Reborn, à cause de son esprit ensommeillé.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu le fit sursauter, ses oreilles lui faisant mal, et il leva les yeux pour voir trois trous dans la fenêtre de devant, l'un d'entre eux fumant toujours. Quelques bouts de cheveux blonds voletaient dans la voiture, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait du sang. La balle avait effleuré la joue d'Iemitsu, créant une longue et fine ligne, quelques petites gouttes rouges descendant jusqu'à son menton. Cette fois-ci, le blond réagit, faisant bouger étrangement la voiture, la peur montant finalement jusqu'à ses yeux, voyant à quel point Reborn avait été sérieux, si c'avait été plus près, le sang aurait vraiment coulé.

Doucement, les yeux couleur miel de Tsuna montèrent pour voir le baril d'un pistolet et suivirent le bras pour voir Reborn, qui avait toujours son fedora sur son visage et qui tenait l'arme. C'est alors que le brun réalisa la position dans laquelle il était, des rougeurs foncées s'éparpillèrent instantanément sur ses joues, alors qu'il comprenait qui était son prétendu coussin. Bien qu'il se pose des questions quant au fait que Reborn lui ait offert son épaule, qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé, il ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit l'expression sombre sur le visage du tueur à gages, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, ça n'empêcha pas Tsuna de rougir suite à la proximité et d'essayer de se reculer, mais la main sur son épaule l'en empêchait. Non, il semblait même que la poigne se renforçait au plus il essayait, comme s'il refusait de bouger, et avec son bras derrière le dos de Reborn, il n'y avait aucune chance de pouvoir réellement s'échapper. Son visage ne fit que s'empourprer davantage, et, au final, il enfonça son visage dans l'épaule du tueur pour le cacher.

"Tsuna..." Chuchota Reborn, silencieux assez pour que seul Tsuna et lui-même l'entende, les yeux toujours rivés sur les deux idiots de devant, le pistolet sorti. Il y avait un ton impératif qui donnait envie à Tsuna de se rendre et d'écouter, il était bien trop habitué à ça. "Retourne dormir. On a encore une heure et demie de route pour y arriver."

Tsuna hocha faiblement de la tête, se recouchant, ses yeux se refermèrent. Il se sentait peut-être embarrassé de la position mais... il se sentait bien trop à l'aise pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit, appréciant la chaleur. Néanmoins, un bref sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa que Reborn était _pour une fois_ en train de le forcer à dormir, er qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il le nie. Il avait rarement assez de repos à la maison, avec les enfants et le concentré de folie qu'était devenue sa vie. Peut-être qu'ici, il pourrait rattraper le sommeil perdu.

Rapidement, il se rendormit profondément, se frottant les joues contre l'épaule de Reborn, complètement satisfait.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna. Réveille-toi, Tsuna." Reborn secoua l'épaule de l'adolescent endormi, détachant son bras du plus petit corps, pour essayer de le repousser. Heureusement pour lui, les autres hommes de la voiture étaient déjà partis, pour tenter de tout organiser, ainsi que pour avertir Nono de l'arrivée de Tsuna. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes vagabondant dehors, habillés en costar cravate avec des pistolets dans les mains, mais pas l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur grâce aux fenêtres teintées. En revanche, après s'être débattu pendant un moment, il sembla que la prise que Tsuna avait sur lui refusait de bouger, et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir bientôt.<p>

Grognant d'irritation et de colère, le tueur à gages fit mouvement de donner un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule du gardien du ciel, avec assez de force pour presque disloquer l'endroit, mais, il s'arrêta lorsqu'un doux murmure de 'Cinq minutes de plus' et quelques câlins le figèrent. Reborn ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de redevenir lui même avec une expression normale, les sourcils étroits. Changeant son intention précédente, il le poussa simplement plus fort, et faillit en donner un encore plus fort lorsque l'adolescent bailla, arrêtant son mouvement. Ses yeux noirs regardèrent Tsuna se reculer et se frotter les yeux avec fatigue, reposé mais pas encore réveillé. Pour une seconde, Reborn crut qu'il pouvait voir des fleurs éclore autour de l'adolescent grâce à ce simple mouvement, il était tout mignon avec ses yeux nuageux et ensommeillés. Il secoua la tête pour éloigner cette idée et soupira profondément tout en silence, ouvrant la porte à côté de lui. Une brise froide s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, ses mèches de cheveux bougeant avec le vent, avant de prendre une petite inspiration de l'air ambiant. Poudre à canon et sang, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, et ça le dégoutait.

Reposant son regard sur le brun, Reborn tendit la main pour le frapper gentiment sur l'arrière de sa tête. " Tsuna, on est arrivés. Tu dois sortir."

"O-Okay..." Mumura Tsuna, essayant de se réveiller complétement, et sortit doucement tout en se frottant la tête, à l'endroit où son futur tuteur l'avait frappé. Il trébucha un peu à cause de ses jambes ankylosées, mais se raidit immédiatement contre la porte en voyant ce qu'il y avait dehors. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette vue, avant de se cacher légèrement derrière l'adulte, effrayé. "W-Woah !" Il déglutit bruyamment, sortant définitivement de sa léthargie, et pâlit.

Il y avait des centaines d'hommes en costar cravate tous alignés proprement et en ordre. Quelques-uns d'entre eux regardèrent vers lui en l'entendant, et il eut presque envie de rétrécir juste par la force des regards. Il ne les aimait pas, leur présence lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Tsuna pouvait déjà sentir leurs yeux regarder son corps, analysant sa façon de se tenir, sa posture, tout. C'était effrayant, non, bien plus qu'effrayant. Reborn remarqua directement les regards, et se rendit bien compte que la plupart l'ignoraient, fixant l'adolescent à ses côtés et il plaça instantanément un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Tsuna, le poussant vers l'avant pour qu'il se mette à marcher. Il poignarda des yeux quiconque osait s'approcher trop près, ou questionner le brun, et quelques-uns des hommes se reculèrent en réponse, réalisant que le doigt de Reborn n'hésiterait pas à tirer sur la gâchette pour mettre fin à leurs vies.

Reborn le poussa encore, essayant de faire en sorte que Tsuna marche plus vite. "Dépêche-toi..."

"D-D'accord..." Tsuna continua de marcher, même s'il semblait être tiré, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se sentait bien plus à l'abri dans les bras de Reborn, comme s'il était protégé. C'était très gentil de faire ça de la part de Reborn.

"Donc c'est le quartier général... C'est vraiment grand." Tsuna leva les yeux sur la façade, remarquant que l'endroit était assez vieux, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent par la porte, il pouvait soudainement sentir beaucoup de caméras pointées sur lui. Et il y avait des yeux qui le regardaient en biais, des signes du pistolet qui ne trompaient pas quant à leurs utilités.

"Il y a aussi une base sous-terraine, ainsi que plein de passages secrets. Mais là, on va directement voir Nono. Sois prudent, quelques personnes ici ne vont pas t'accueillir chaleureusement vu qu'ils pensent que tu n'es pas un Vongola, et d'autres parce que tu es avec moi." S'indigna Reborn, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches, marchant le long des couloirs, tout en gardant un œil alerte au cas où, prêt à passer à l'action si nécessaire.

Tsuna ne fit que lever curieusement les yeux de sa position, penchant la tête sur le côté, alors qu'il clignait avec ses grands yeux. "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Vu que tu n'as pas été annoncé, ou que tu n'as pas un badge qui dit que tu es un membre Vongola, ou que tu n'es pas dangereux, tu es considéré comme un ennemi. On a essayé de garder ton identité secrète comme tu l'avais demandé, et on a réussi, mais ça mène à ce que je disais avant. Rien qu'être avec moi est déjà assez suspicieux. C'est comme si un gamin maigrichon-"

Tsuna renifla à ce dernier commentaire, grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas maigrichon.

"-recevait soudainement beaucoup d'attention." Continua Reborn, laissant passer la petite interruption, et tourna la tête sur le côté pour éloigner un garde qui s'approchait un peu trop près.

Iemitsu était devant eux, montrant le chemin, parlant en italien à Turmeric, et il ne prêtait pas même attention aux gens qui essayaient d'avoir son fils. Des mots du même langage étaient chuchotés autour d'eux, et pour une fois, Tsuna était heureux de ne rien comprendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la langue pour savoir qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Alors qu'ils passaient dans un corridor, une jeune femme sortit soudainement d'une pièce dès qu'elle vit Reborn, elle arriva en courant vers le tueur, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, arrêtant leur progression alors qu'elle les interpellait. Tsuna observa la scène alors que la femme entoura soudainement ses bras autour des épaules de Reborn et parla tellement vite en italien que ça lui en donnait mal à la tête. Il abandonna après un petit temps, et soupira lorsqu'il la vit toute révélatrice en tirant sur sa robe déjà courte, il se tourna pour regarder les murs du château, pour ne rien voir de ce qu'il se passait.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur quelques images qui pendaient, et prit un moment pour examiner celles qui étaient plus proches, essayant d'éloigner son attention des deux personnes près de lui. Ca n'empêcha pas ses oreilles d'entendre la femme et Reborn parler l'un à l'autre, et tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis qu'il marchait. Doucement, lorsque l'embrassade sur son épaule se défit, il se tourna un peu pour voir les fins doigts de la femme entourer le tueur, essayant d'éloigner sa main de lui et, au final, elle y arriva. Le sourire avide qu'elle lui donna fit frissonner Tsuna, bien au courant que cette personne était dans la mafia comme tout le monde ici et rapidement, comme elle l'avait souhaité, elle avait tiré Reborn de l'autre côté du couloir, plus près de la fenêtre, et loin du brun.

Tsuna soupira, l'air abattu, trouvant plutôt froid le fait qu'il pouvait être oublié aussi facilement, et ses épaules descendirent légèrement. Ca faisait mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait mal de savoir que Reborn pouvait le jeter comme ça. Malgré tout, Tsuna tenta de repousser ses pensées, et de se concentrer sur une image pour mieux l'examiner. Ils marchaient toujours, ne perdant jamais leur rythme, et Tsuna suivait avec obéissance, dérivant un peu vers l'arrière, mais les suivant toujours. Bien qu'il aurait préféré courir, il ne voulait pas se perdre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ça serait plus qu'embarrassant, et dangereux, aussi. Il pouvait toujours sentir les yeux des hommes et son intuition lui envoyait des signaux d'avertissement pour lui dire de rester sur ses gardes, c'était sa petite façon de le protéger tandis que son esprit était ailleurs.

Ecoutant sa voix intérieure, il remarqua son environnement, et réalisa qu'avec la distance qu'il avait laissée grandir entre Reborn et cette femme, et lui, les hommes s'étaient rapprochés, le regard dur, empli de menaces. Tsuna frissonna en voyant ça, alors qu'il avait juste jeté en regard derrière lui, il glapit silencieusement, lançant presque son 'Hiie' signature, et se dépêcha de retourner aux côtés de Reborn. L'attention du tueur à gages, en revanche, était toujours sur la femme, il ne s'occupait plus de Tsuna, ou ne le regardait même plus, ignorant le brun comme s'il était un jouet oublié. Cette idée resserra douloureusement le coeur de Tsuna, et il secoua la tête pour l'ignorer, le distrayant. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un autre carrefour, Tsuna tourna lorsque la femme avait décidé de se presser contre le bras de Reborn, et finit par trébucher contre quelqu'un juste à ce moment.

"Ah !" Par l'attention et la stabilité de l'autre personne, il fut repoussé par la force et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol, grimaçant alors que la dure pierre le rencontrait. Son arrière-train lui faisait mal, une légère sensation de brûlure et d'endolorissement se faisait sentir. Tsuna leva graduellement les yeux, surpris, essayant d'identifier contre qui il venait de se cogner, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça ne soit pas quelqu'un qui réclamerait son sang et qui veuille le tuer. "D-Désolé pour ça." Lorsque ses yeux examinèrent la personne devant lui, il se figea instantanément, pâlissant légèrement. 'Pourquoi me semble-t-il... si familier ?'

"_Putain de merde ?_" Hurla la personne avec colère. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Tsuna, bien que beaucoup plus grand - d'une tête ou deux de plus. Le gardien du ciel se leva doucement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais grimaça en entendant la grosse voix. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et cligna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi cette personne lui semblait tellement connue, même la voix.

"H-Hein ?" Tsuna se recroquevilla, reculant un peu en entendant ce qui semblait être des insultes. L'autre adolescent était en colère, décida-t-il, mais pourquoi ? Il l'avait juste bousculé. Reborn lui lança un regard pour identifier la situation, de l'inquiétude dansant dans ses yeux noirs, mais la femme qui occupait déjà ses bras se poussa encore plus près, comme si elle essayait d'attirer son attention ailleurs. Les hommes autour d'eux commencèrent à se moquer et sourire.

Tsuna observa l'autre, qui avait des cheveux noirs courts, et des yeux rouges avec un grondement féroce sur ses lèvres qui promettaient des coups. L'adolescent avait une sorte de queue attachée à sa veste avec des plumes partout, quelque chose qui le distinguait des autres membres de la mafia environnante. Tsuna ne s'empêchait pas de penser qu'il était très familier... même le regard meurtrier. Il connaissait cette personne, mais d'où ?

"Tu parles japonais ?" Grogna la personne, les bras proprement croisés, dominant l'autre de toute sa taille, même s'il semblait plus jeune que Tsuna. Mais quand même... il était intimidant, c'était comme s'il était supérieur à tout le monde, et l'était surement en voyant la façon dont il agissait. Même les autres membres des Vongola ne s'approchaient pas, comme s'ils avaient peur pour une raison ou une autre.

"O-Oui, je viens du Japon." Dis doucement Tsuna, essayant de ne pas bégayer, et recula presque lorsqu'il le fit quand même, les leçons du bébé Reborn lui revenant en tête. Il connaissait cette personne, d'accord, il avait dix ans de moins, mais il _le_ connaissait. Mais quel était son nom...

"Tch, donc qu'est-ce qu'un idiot faiblard fait ici, déchet ? Et tu t'appelles comment ?"

'Déchet... ?' Tsuna cligna des yeux avant de pâlir en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait volontairement déchet. Et cette personne l'ennuyait à répétition, peu importe la façon dont il essayait de l'éviter. '_Xanxus ?!_' Il déglutit silencieusement avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait... pas peur. Il avait la sensation que ce Xanxus ne le blesserait pas, et il lui sourit faiblement en retour, son intuition ne s'était jamais trompée avant... pensa-t-il. "Je suis avec Reborn." Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'adulte, qui s'était momentanément détaché de la femme désireuse, pour son plus grand mécontentement vu qu'elle méprisait le brun avec dégoût. Le tueur l'ignora et s'approcha assez pour parler, baissant légèrement son fedora en guise de salutation.

"Chaos, Xanxus. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit _ni_ son nom pour le moment. Ce n'est pas tes oignons." affirma clairement Reborn, se tenant droit et fort, comme toujours, sans point faible visible dans sa posture, et soupira seulement lorsque la femme l'enlaça sa taille de ses bras, rendant son maintien inconfortable. Il envoya un regard d'avertissement qui attrapa l'attention de Tsuna, et qui le fit se recroqueviller un instant, habitué à ses regards pointus, et qui le faisaient réagir bien plus que lorsque c'était le Xanxus adulte qui le faisait. La femme était persistante et réussit à tirer Reborn ailleurs, une fois encore, laissant Xanxus et Tsuna seuls. Iemitsu et Turmeric s'étaient déjà avancés pour prévenir le Vongola Nono de leur arrivée. Tsuna rajouta ça à sa haine pour son père, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé avec quelqu'un qui le voulait mort dans le futur ? Son père était un vrai idiot.

Tsuna laissa son esprit analyser la situation, et cligna des yeux en voyant Reborn et la femme, avant de se tourner curieusement vers Xanxus, enfin, celui de quatorze and vu que celui qu'il connaissait en avait vingt-quatre. "Eh bien... heu... Appelle-moi... Yoshi. J'aimerais te donner mon vrai prénom, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire tirer dessus parce que j'ai désobéi. Reborn peut être effrayant parfois."

"Déchet..." Grogna Xanxus.

"Ah..." Bien sûr, Tsuna soupira mentalement, ce n'était pas comme si son surnom allait changer dans le passé, et ils ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment. Il était toujours appelé 'déchet' et 'ordure' dans le temps présent. Dans le fond de son esprit, il pouvait entendre les gloussements de la femme en arrière-plan, et soupira encore, de façon déprimée, ses épaules s'effondrant. Dire qu'on pouvait si facilement l'oublier juste parce que quelqu'un avait décidé de prendre sa place. Ca faisait mal d'être ignoré comme ça par Reborn aussi soudainement.

Quelques personnes passèrent, chacun d'entre eux leur jetant un regard curieux et plein de questions avant de continuer leur chemin. L'un des hommes prit les choses trop loin, pensant que Reborn ne le remarquerait pas ou n'y ferait pas attention, il poussa Tsuna sur le côté, le faisant encore tomber. L'adolescent cligna des yeux au changement de vue avant de grommeler dans sa barbe, se relevant immédiatement, époussetant ses vêtements comme si de rien était. Il essaya de regarder la personne avec mépris et agacement, mais ça n'eut pas vraiment d'effet, ça ressemblait juste à une moue.

Xanxus grogna, en colère, ses yeux rouges s'étrécissant à ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. "Tu ne vas pas te battre ?"

Tsuna cligna des yeux, est-ce que l'adolescent aux yeux rouges venait vraiment de lui parler ? Il avait des suspicions sur d'autres choses, mais pas ça, mais il accepta l'idée, sachant qu'il était plus simple d'être honnête. "Ben, ce n'est pas vraiment utile. Est-ce que ça ne va pas rendre les choses pires qu'avant ?"

Le noir de jais renifla, grognant. "Pathétique ! Et c'est pour ça que tu as été poussé, Déchet ! Tu n'as aucun répondant !"

Le timide gardien ne fit que cligner des yeux, surpris, bien qu'il ne nie pas la véracité de ces propos.

"Tu dois leur montrer qui est le boss ! Explose-les, détruis quelque chose, ou tues-en un !" Ronchonna le plus grand des deux adolescents, ses poings s'illuminant alors que la rage commençait à prendre contrôle de son esprit. Les hommes qui s'approchaient reculèrent, et Reborn leur jeta un regard curieux du coin des yeux, pour s'assurer que son protégé ne serait pas blessé. "Ca leur apprendra à ne plus jamais t'emmerder !"

Tsuna observa simplement l'endroit autour d'eux briller d'une teinte orangée à cause des flammes qui brûlaient en produisant une forte lumière, lumière qui émanait directement de ses poings. 'Est-ce que Xanxus me donne... des conseils ?' Le Xanxus adulte l'aurait juste grondé et l'aurait poussé, tout en l'insultant. Mais celui-ci l'aidait, et Tsuna trouvait ça... _effrayant_. C'était certainement parce que c'était hors-normes pour lui, et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. "O-Oh..."

Xanxus plaça ses bras sur ses hanches, les flammes brûlant toujours mais plus aussi lumineusement. Ca n'endommagea pas ses vêtements du tout lorsqu'elles les touchèrent, c'était juste là. C'était la même chose lorsqu'il entrait en mode de dernière volonté avec les flammes du ciel sur sa tête. "Et enlève cet air innocent de ton visage ! T'as l'air faible et pathétique ! C'est dégueulasse !"

Tsuna acquiesça faiblement, confus, ne sachant pas que même ça pouvait être considéré comme une marque d'innocence, puis il sourit doucement, ce Xanxus... n'était pas si méchant. Il n'avait qu'a regarder plus loin que les hurlements et les insultes, mais à part ça, il était en fait un type sympa à l'intérieur. Si seulement il était resté comme ça dans le futur, peut-être que sa vie aurait été plus facile. Et le gardien du ciel ne sut pas d'où venait cette soudaine poussée de courage pour être capable de parler à l'homme qui fut un jour son ennemi avec tant d'aise, il se souvenait qu'il paniquait en général, et tremblait rien qu'à la pensée d'essayer. Mais néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas effrayé du tout, comme s'il n'avait au fond aucune raison de l'être. "Merci."

L'autre s'arrêta un moment, et détourna soudainement la tête, tournant son corps dans la direction opposée comme s'il ne voulait pas faire face à Tsuna. "T-Ta gueule, ordure !"

Le brun cligna des yeux, bombardé de questions, penchant légèrement la tête. 'Est-ce que Xanxus vient juste de... _bégayer _?!'

"Hey !"

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn, qui avait enfin réussi à enlever les bras de la femme de son corps, et de l'envoyer ailleurs, et il observa le tueur à gages s'approcher pour l'attraper, le tirant loin de Xanxus. Il plongea curieusement son regard dans ses yeux noirs, attendant pour une réponse. "On doit continuer, on va finir en retard à ce rythme."

"Okay," Tsuna regarda l'adolescent aux yeux rouges un moment, lui donnant un dernier sourire. "Alors, au revoir, Xanxus-san !" Il n'était pas resté longtemps assez pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, étant tiré par Reborn, sachant et reconnaissant que le tueur était maintenant pressé après être tombé sur le fil de l'horaire. Xanxus restait debout en l'arrière-plan, silencieux, regardant les deux autres partir, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Tsuna jusqu'au moment ils disparurent derrière un coin, remarquant à peine qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce principale où Nono était. Se tournant, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le groupe de gens qui avaient observé et menacé Tsuna pendant tout ce temps, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas le japonais. Celui qui avait poussé l'adolescent se tenait là aussi, avec un regard fier de lui sur son visage, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de super, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Une légère teinte rouge colorait les joues de Xanxus, mais c'était difficile à voir vu que l'adolescent tremblait. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, et il relâcha son attaque sur ceux dans la zone pour dégager un peu de rage. Pourquoi ? Personne n'était vraiment sûr.

Tsuna sentit brusquement le sol gronder sous ses pieds, comme si le bâtiment était sur un bateau, et il entendit quelques cris au loin. Il regarda derrière lui, marchant toujours, clignant curieusement des yeux.

Reborn s'arrêta un moment, comme s'il vérifiait l'air, avant de continuer. "Ignore ça, et avance."

"O-Okay."

Ils finirent devant une grande porte double qui semblait être plus décorée que le reste, c'était trop luxueux pour le goût de Tsuna, et les empreintes d'or lui faisaient déjà imaginer le prix dépensé dans sa confection. Tsuna vit Reborn frapper doucement à la porte, avant de prendre un pas de recul, sans bouger, attendant simplement qu'elle s'ouvre. Le tueur plaça ses mains dans ses poches après avoir baissé son chapeau pour assombrir ses yeux et regarda le brun, remarquant le regard prolongé dont il était la cible. Sa bouche lâcha un 'quoi ?' et il observa avec amusement Tsuna secouer la tête et détourner les yeux. Alors qu'ils entraient, il remarqua que c'était une sorte d'hall d'entrée avec une chaise au milieu, comme une salle du trône ou quelque chose du genre. Sur cette chaise était assis Nono, ou le 'Grand-père' de Tsuna, juste à côté de lui se trouvait son père, souriant et lui faisant joyeusement signe comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème. Le brun soupira en voyant Iemitsu, mais continua d'avancer, essayant de garder son visage aussi neutre que possible bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa nervosité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques mètres, pour avoir une vision claire de l'endroit. Un grand silence régnait, et la plupart des regards étaient posés sur Tsuna.

"Donc c'est de lui que tu parlais. Eh bien, il a vraiment bien grandi." Nono sourit doucement, comme s'il n'était pas le Parrain d'un groupe mafieux, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion cachée. Il semblait bien plus jeune que la dernière fois que Tsuna l'avait vu, mais était toujours pareil, les rides étaient juste moins visibles qu'avant. L'homme parlait japonais pour s'assurer d'être compris, vu qu'il avait été informé du fait que Tsuna n'avait pas encore appris l'italien.

L'adolescent se gratta l'arrière de la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise sous ces yeux observateurs.

"Ouaip, et dans pas longtemps, il sera grand et important." Rit Iemitsu, jetant sa tête en arrière, donnant son plus grand sourire.

Le Neuvième leva une main pour faire taire le conseiller externe, les yeux toujours sur le brun. "Tsunayoshi, approche-toi, tu veux ? Je veux voir ton visage de plus près. Je dois devenir vieux, si je n'arrive plus à te voir clairement." Rit-il sincèrement à sa propre blague, amusé de ce qu'il avait dit, et fit mouvement de venir avec la même main qui s'était levée.

"Ah..." Le brun fit quelques pas en avant, tout en s'assurant de ne pas trébucher sur ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas se faire passer pour un imbécile et il était certain que s'il l'avait fait, le Reborn du passé ou du présent l'aurait bien tué, et avec ça en tête, il regarda ses pieds, prudent quant à où il les mettait. Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, n'étant pas sûr de la proximité voulue par Nono, mais recommença à s'avancer lorsque le vieillard lui fit signe de s'approcher plus. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, maintenant assez proche pour que Nono touche sa joue droite, examinant son visage avec attention.

"Définitivement le fils d'Iemitsu dont je me souviens. Tellement brillant que même moi commence à être influencé par son pouvoir." Rit Nono, avant de retirer sa main, mais sans oublier d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Tsuna, décoiffant sa crinière. (C'est possible de le décoiffer encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà à la base ? Woh.)

Alors qu'il disait ça, une question apparut dans la tête de Tsuna, et il cligna des yeux, surpris. 'Pouvoir ?'

Nono continua de parler, sans se soucier de la curiosité de Tsuna. "Mais je suppose que je devrais parler du business. Iemitsu m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, et tu es coincé dans se laps temporel, c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui, mais les effets devraient finir par s'estomper."

"Dans ce cas nous devrions parler de l'endroit où tu vas loger-"

Tsuna le coupa en agitant la main. "En fait, je crois que je suis bien là où je suis. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de changer. J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec mon... Père."

Tout le monde se tourna curieusement vers lui, sauf Reborn, en revanche, le tueur remarqua la légère pause avant que Tsuna parle de son père, et en reconnut la raison. Il sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il vit la même rage qu'avant apparaître sur le conseiller externe, l'homme n'était toujours pas heureux de cette situation.

Nono se tourna vers Iemitsu, avec des yeux interrogateurs. "C'est vrai, Iemitsu ?"

"Oui, ça l'est," l'homme n'était pas capable de cacher son ton, même Tsuna pouvait l'entendre, et le sourire de Reborn s'agrandit. "On en a parlé le premier jour de notre rencontre. Je n'arrivais pas à le convaincre autrement. Tsuna," Iemitsu se tourna vers son fils, le regardant avec un air désespéré. "Tu devrais rester ici, ce sera plus sûr."

"Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma protection ?" Ce fut Reborn qui parla, cette fois-ci, remontant son fedora pour mieux voir, et s'avança d'un pas, tenté de sortir l'un de ses pistolets pour tirer dessus.

"Tu n'es pas un membre des Vongola à part entière ! Rien ne peut dire ce que tu pourrais faire à mon fils !"

Tsuna cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?" Il se tourna vers Reborn et le regarda, visiblement surpris. "Tu n'es pas membre des Vongola ?"

"J'ai un contrat avec les Vongola. Je suis un hitman freelance, mais avec ce contrat, je ne peux pas prendre des boulots des ennemis des Vongola et, dans les termes, les Vongola m'aideront si j'ai des soucis. Je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne peux pas tuer une armée entière si un groupe pareil m'attaquait," Reborn prit appui sur une jambe, croisant les bras, et ferma les yeux un instant. Il continua d'ignorer les regards méprisants du conseiller externe, et Nono ne fit qu'acquiescer pour confirmer. "Bien que je leur ai été loyal ces dernières années, il y en a toujours qui n'aiment pas qui je suis. Ils pensent qu'à cause de ma position élevée, je peux aisément les trahir ou prendre d'autres boulots dans leur dos pour assassiner des gens de Vongola sans que personne ne le sache."

Tsuna ne répondit pas, y pensant profondément, et il y avait encore ces voix qui lui disaient que Reborn allait bien, que Reborn ne lui ferait jamais du mal. Souriant doucement en les entendit, il réfléchit à quoi dire un instant avant de répondre. "Ben, moi j'ai confiance en toi."

Le tueur à gages fit une pause, levant un sourcil sous son fedora, et renifla légèrement. "C'est parce que tu donnes trop facilement ta confiance."

"C'est une mauvaise chose ?" Tsuna observa Reborn s'approcher, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

"Evidemment." Lorsque l'hitman fut assez proche, il pinça et tira sur une joue, ignorant les cris de douleurs. Il sourit en voyant ça, sentant des mains se lever pour l'arrêter, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. "Tu peux facilement être trahi, ou on peut facilement prendre avantage de toi si tu as trop confiance."

"E-Eh ? Mais alors j'aurais qu'à m'assurer que je ne le fais pas, et compter sur mes amis quand les choses vont mal, comme toi." Tsuna cligna des yeux, faisant légèrement la moue, sentant sa joue s'endolorir. Il battit des cils un moment et pensa curieusement, remarquant que Reborn avait arrêté de tirer. Durant une seconde, le brun vit un éclair quasi-invisible d'émotion passer dans ces yeux noirs.

Le tueur à gages ne dit rien durant un moment, avant de grogner, levant l'autre main pour attraper l'autre joue et tirer. "Gamin effronté." Il ignora les cris, Tsuna attrapant ses deux bras, mais qu'importe la force qu'il utilisait pour bouger Reborn, ça ne servait à rien. Le tueur était à peine au courant du regard que lui envoyait Nono et de celui empli de rage venant d'Iemitsu. Et lorsque les sens de Reborn s'agitèrent, il repoussa Tsuna plus loin, et évita un poing qui venait vers lui.

Le brun se rattrapa de justesse, et regarda son père mépriser le tueur qui avait un sourire malicieux, la main partant vers l'un de ses pistolets. Iemitsu railla, une flamme brûlant lumineusement sur son front. "Ne touche pas mon fils."

"Oh ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit dans la voiture ? Je dirais qu'on était bien à l'aise derrière, tandis que tu roucoulais devant comme un idiot. Tu deviens défensif quand je touche Tsuna, mais pas quand c'est l'inverse."

Iemitsu hésita après ça, sachant que c'était parfaitement vrai. "Ben... c'était..."

"C'est assez," Retentit la voix sterne de Nono dans la pièce, et il regarda les deux hommes un instant, avant de regarder Tsuna. Il avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange durant le petit combat, le brun s'était rapproché du tueur comme pour le défendre et ne pas défendre son propre père. C'était évident, se disait Nono, Tsuna croyait en Reborn avec tout son coeur, tandis qu'il n'avait aucune foi en son père, il y avait bien trop de différence. "Tsunayoshi restera avec Reborn, et c'est _point à la ligne_. Je ne discuterai pas plus à propos de ça. Reborn, tes prochaines missions seront données à quelqu'un d'autre, vu que prendre soin de Tsunayoshi est la première priorité. Tu pourras recommencer à travailler une fois que Tsunayoshi sera de retour dans son temps."

"Oui, monsieur." Reborn croisa les bras.

Nono soupira peu après, s'arrêtant pour donner un regard d'avertissement à Iemitsu. "C'était agréable de te rencontrer, Tsunayoshi, j'aurais espéré pouvoir passer plus temps avec toi, mais je suppose que c'est impossible vu que j'ai une réunion dans peu de temps, et je n'ai pas envie de me battre ici. Peut-être une autre fois."

Tsuna sourit et acquiesça, se détendant, maintenant que tout avait été arrangé, et sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de bain de sang à ses pieds. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours un autre moment, même si ce n'est pas maintenant." Il ferma les yeux et lui sourit doucement comme pour les rassurer. Une expression détendue apparut sur le visage des deux adultes, le conseiller externe se calmant enfin, et, alors que Reborn et Tsuna s'en allaient, ils échangèrent de rapides au revoir avec Nono.

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn lorsqu'ils furent seuls et loin des gens, marchant dans les couloirs vides. "Reborn, si je me souviens bien, tu dois faire quelques trucs, c'est ça ?"

Reborn hocha de la tête, les mains dans les poches, marchant gracieusement comme si c'était sa seconde nature.

"Je dois te suivre ? Ou attendre quelque part ?" Demanda Tsuna, mettant ses mains dans son dos, et en se penchant en avant pour qu'il puisse mieux voir le tueur, levant son regard pour voir ses yeux cachés sous l'ombre de son fedora.

"Tu ne peux pas me suivre, mais je vais t'amener quelque part où tu pourras m'attendre. Je crois que les jardins sont le meilleur endroit pour ça. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr ici et je crois que tu vas l'apprécier," Reborn tourna dans un autre couloir, l'autre le suivant, ignorant toute personne qui venait en leur direction. "Par contre, tant que tu es ici, tu ne parles pas aux inconnus."

"Je comprends."

Le couloir menait aux jardins, qui étaient derrière la bâtisse, et étaient complétement vide, à part pour une ou deux personnes qui n'essayèrent même pas de les accoster. Tsuna ne comprit pas pourquoi ils semblaient tellement effrayés de les voir, et l'ignora pour regarder par la fenêtre pour voir ledit jardin au loin. Il cligna des yeux, son visage s'éclairant en le voyant, incapable de cacher son envie d'y aller. 'Wow... ca à l'air magnifique.' Alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée de la zone, Tsuna prit quelques pas d'avance, Reborn le suivant. C'était un labyrinthe, grand, et confus, et à la place d'avoir des murs de fers ou de pierre, des vignes s'étendaient en larges et grands buissons, tellement épais que personne ne pouvait voir à travers. En revanche, ça n'importait pas le brun, ce qui l'intéressait était le fait que les murs étaient tous tellement _colorés_. "C'est comme si c'était fait de tous les types de fleurs."

"Plus ou moins ça, et il y a un endroit au centre qui est caché à la plupart des gens. C'est un petit lieu où tu peux t'asseoir avec une fontaine. Tu sauras que t'y es quand tu le verras, attends là jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Ca peut prendre du temps, mais tu devrais être capable de trouver quelque chose à faire en attendait. Essaie de ne pas te perdre, ça va être chiant de te retrouver."

"Okay," Tsuna s'approcha de l'entrée du labyrinthe, ignorant les insultes évidente qui lui avaient été lancées. "Bon, je te verrais plus tard." Agitant doucement la main vers l'adulte, il se tourna vers le labyrinthe, le soleil sur sa peau, et il ne put contenir le grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été dans un endroit plus beau avant, et il voulait voir toute la zone. Le tueur acquiesça, restant là un instant, un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retournait dans le bâtiment, le gamin était bien trop mignon pour son bien.

Durant ce temps, le brun vagabondait dans les allées, prenant son temps pour regarder une fleur ou l'autre alors qu'il passait devant, et s'arrêtait parfois en réalisant qu'il était dans un cul-de-sac. Quelques fleurs étaient complètement écloses, tandis que d'autres étaient encore à l'état de bourgeons, se cachant jusqu'à ce qu'elles ouvrent plus tard. Il se penchait parfois pour en sentir quelques unes dont le parfum était fort, mais il ne voulait pas trop s'approcher de quelques autres, comme les roses avec leurs épines. Malgré tout, l'endroit sentait délicieusement bon, couvrant l'odeur de tout autre chose qui aurait pu être là. Il finit dans quelques endroits avec des statues, certainement faites de marbres, avait-il deviné, et certaines ressemblaient à des déesses qui tenaient des choses, tandis que d'autres étaient des anges. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir quelque chose comme ça chez les Vongola, mais c'était attendrissant, lorsqu'il en eut assez d'observer, il tourna dans une direction différente.

Et là, il le trouva.

Il savait que c'était l'endroit dont parlait Reborn avant qu'il entre à l'intérieur. Les sons d'eau courante emplirent ses oreilles, alors que le soleil brillait sur le liquide aussi clair que de l'eau de roche, un arc-en-ciel flottait à la surface. Il y avait une petite table blanche sur la gauche, avec quatre chaises autour, propres, malgré le fait que le temps aurait pu les endommager, et il y avait quelques bancs autour de lui, près des buissons. Un grand parasol bleu s'élevait du milieu de la table, projetant son ombre dessus, rendant l'endroit accueillant. Sur chaque buisson s'ouvraient des fleurs de couleur différentes, donnant l'impression d'un arc-en-ciel de végétation.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, et se rendit au milieu, pour mieux voir son entourage. Alors qu'il était en pleine action, un chat blanc, plutôt petit, sortit des buissons, se faufilant vers les oiseaux sur le bord de la fontaine, piaillant, tandis que d'autres jouaient dans l'eau. En revanche, dès que les oiseaux virent le prédateur, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel, piaillant sans s'arrêter, comme pour railler le félin. Le chat ne fit que miauler de déception avant de voir Tsuna lorsqu'il fit quelques pas en avant, avant de retourner dans les buissons en voyant un oiseau atterrir de l'autre côté. Tsuna gloussa, amusé, et s'assit à la table, le sommeil le tentant, grâce au calme et à la beauté du lieu, mais il s'en empêcha. Si Reborn le voyait, il était sûr que ça ne finirait pas bien.

Alors qu'il regardait la scène, il ne remarqua pas quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans le lieu, par derrière.

"Ordure ?"

* * *

><p><strong>mangaFanGirl<strong> : Eh bien, pour ce soir ! Enfin, je veux dire ce matin ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai encore du mal avec les expressions, mais je me débrouille, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'une traduction ~ )

**Mama** : Eeeh non, je n'ai pas arrêté, j'ai juste fait… une longue pause. Ouais… avec la flemme et l'école et tout. Mais je crois que je vais simplement supprimer le 'vote' parce qu'il date de presque un an, et que cette traduction était déjà la grande gagnante ~

**Kyosenki** : Merci ~ !

**Ophelie.r** : Ahaha ~ Désolée pour le retard *facedesk* Je risque de ne pas être plus régulière qu'avant, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort pour traduire, au moins ça.

**XxxInconnuxxX** : Merci ~ !

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, frappez-moi.


	7. Les Jardins

Salve !

Voici le chapitre 7, je ne vais pas me perdre et vous ennuyer avec une longue note, passons directement au

**Disclaimer**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à _Akira Amano_

Le Temps Oublié ( The Forgotten Time ) appartient à _Metamorcy_

Cette traduction n'a pas eut de vérification, ni du traducteur, ni de sa bêta

J'ai un compte LiveJournal où vous pourrez vous informez des dates d'updates.

**Les réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' sont en fin de page**

_Edit ( 27/08/2014 ) : Chapitre corrigé par Yukiche_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: Les Jardins<strong>

_Alors qu'il regardait la scène, il ne remarqua pas quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans le lieu, par derrière._

_"Ordure ?"_

Tsuna leva soudainement la tête, la peur prit possession de son corps, et au souvenir des avertissements répétés de Reborn, il était prêt à rentrer en Hyper mode de dernière volonté pour se défendre. Mais il se calma en reconnaissant la voix. Il y avait une seule personne en ce monde qui l'appellerait comme ça directement, sans aucune hésitation.

La personne parla à nouveau, "Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?"

Se retournant doucement, le brun regarda l'entrée de l'endroit et cligna des yeux, confus, se demandant dans le fond de son esprit pourquoi _il_ était ici, parmi tous les endroits existant dans ce manoir. Xanxus avait les bras croisés, l'air vicieux, comme s'il était sur le point de décapiter quelqu'un avec ses dents, et avait un sourire railleur sur les lèvres. Son manteau était proprement posé sur ses épaules, volant derrière lui lorsque le vent soufflait, et ses armes familières pendaient à ses hanches. Il s'avança, ses pas croquèrent la terre et les feuilles mortes, les yeux plissés, son éternelle aura dangereuse enveloppant son être.

Tsuna déglutit, la peur qui manquait à leur première rencontre dans le couloir affluait à présent, et il se demanda pourquoi l'autre le regardait tellement méchamment. Il n'avait rien fait... n'est ce pas ? Néanmoins, cette fureur ne l'attaquait pas à force maximale, c'était plus comme une petite frappe à son corps. "J'attends Reborn. Il m'a demandé de venir ici..."

"Tch !" Xanxus se laissa tomber sur une chaise à l'opposé de la table, et plaça immédiatement ses pieds sur la chaise d'à côté. C'était sa position paresseuse habituelle, et il s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise avec une main pour retenir son menton.

Le brun s'approcha doucement, voyant que l'autre n'allait pas le blesser, ou, du moins, sentant que cette rage ne lui était pas dédiée. "Pourquoi es-tu ici, Xanxus ?"

"C'est pas tes oignons, déchet."

"O-Okay..." Tsuna déglutit, tendu, et il s'éloigna à nouveau au rude commentaire. Il ne voulait pas que Xanxus explose devant lui, du moins pas ici. Il aurait aimé voir cet endroit dans dix ans lorsqu'il serait forcé de venir ici, pas une pile de cendres fumantes à la place.

C'est à ce moment là, les buissons frissonnèrent, et le chat blanc d'un peu plus tôt revint. Ses yeux bleus brillants les regardèrent une seconde avant de s'avancer bravement, droit vers Tsuna. Le brun cligna curieusement des yeux lorsqu'il vit le chat s'arrêter à ses pieds, levant la tête avant de la pencher curieusement sur le côté. Peu de temps après, lorsque la bête sût qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, elle commença à ronronner contre les jambes de l'adolescent, s'y frottant joyeusement. Tsuna sourit à l'acte et se pencha pour le prendre, caressant prudemment la douce fourrure. La petite créature ronronna de plus belle et se frotta contre la main chaude, appréciant visiblement les caresses. Sa queue se leva et ses yeux se fermèrent de contentement.

Tsuna ne pouvait que rire à cette vue. "T'es trop mignon." Il le caressa un peu plus, avant de regarder Xanxus. Il se recula un peu en remarquant que les yeux rouges le fixaient, observant le moindre de ses mouvements. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de retourner dans la peur, mais l'attention qu'il lui donnait fut volée par le chat, lorsque ce dernier ronronna contre sa main. Ayant une idée, il se leva, berçant le chaton sournois dans ses bras et s'approcha du plus jeune ( il avait quinze ans, Xanxus quatorze ). Il tira la chaise à côté de l'autre, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de balles chargées, ou de flammes allumées, et s'assit. Tsuna poussa la fourrure du chat gentiment, qui comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, et vagabonda près des genoux de Xanxus, enfonçant son museau froid dans la main fermée, demandant à être caressé. L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais baissa les yeux sur la bête se pliant à ses envies, l'ombre d'un sourire se montrant sur ses lèvres.

Tsuna le remarqua directement, ne l'attendant pas. « Est-ce que tu aimes… les chats ? »

Xanxus renifla en réponse.

« A-Ah… » Le gardien du ciel observa curieusement le chat se frotter dans la large main. « Il t'aime beaucoup. »

Le chat continua de ronronner, léchouillant la main de bonheur.

Xanxus souffla. « On dirait bien. »

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le chat retourna sur les genoux de Tsuna et mit ses pattes avant sur son torse. Le petit _mâle_ ( pour des raisons évidentes ) s'étira de tout son long et lécha le menton de Tsuna, ainsi que son cou, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus haut pour le moment.

Le brun renifla, essayant de se retenir de rire, alors qu'il gigotait. La petite langue le chatouillait, et il devait retenir le chat avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres. Un œil caramel se ferma lorsque la langue fini quand même par toucher ses lèvres, Tsuna rougit. Ses doigts retournant derrière la petite tête pour gratouiller les oreilles du chat, entendant le ronronnement constant à nouveau.

Il prit la chance de se frotter la bouche, n'y voulant pas de salive.

Avec ça, un gloussement se fit entendre.

Tsuna arrêta toute action, pour se retourner, choqué. C'était un son étrange, après tout. Dans tous les cas, est-ce que Xanxus venait de _rire _? Pas un rire maléfique ou un autre d'amusement pur, mais juste un doux rire ? Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de stupéfaction, et puis il gonfla ses joues en réalisant qu'_il_ était la cause de son rire. Se détournant, il regarda le chat et eut immédiatement une idée.

« Attaque-le ! Go, go, go ! » Grogna Tsuna, poussant à nouveau la bête vers Xanxus. Le chat miaula, et accepta la demande, s'en allant lécher les lèvres de l'adolescent explosif. De son côté, Tsuna utilisa cette chance pour les observer. Il n'avait jamais vu Xanxus comme _ça… _C'était… différent. Il n'y avait aucune menace, et il était plus gentil envers lui ( sûrement parce qu'il ne savait qui était Tsuna ). Dix ans pouvaient vraiment changer un homme.

« Putain de merde ? » Xanxus se calma assez pour hurler alors que le chat léchait son visage. Mais il n'était pas en colère. Le chat balançait sa queue alors qu'il se frottait contre le visage de Xanxus. Le plus jeune leva le chat dans les airs, le fixant. Il miaula, penchant sa tête sur le côté en retour, et cligna de ses larges yeux bleus. « Déchet… »

Le chat miaula à nouveau, ne se rendant pas compte de l'insulte.

« VOOOIIIIIII ! »

Tsuna se recroquevilla, sentant sa chaise racler le sol par la force du cri. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix partout. C'était Squalo… et il n'était pas moins bruyant plus jeune. 'Oh non…' Les oreilles de la bête étaient à plat sur son crâne, comme s'il était blessé par la voix. Le brun cria de peur doucement alors qu'il frottait les siennes. « Je te comprends, chaton. Wow, il est bruyant. »

« Tch, putain… » Grogna Xanxus avant de se lever, prenant le chat avec lui. Il regarda l'autre adolescent un moment, ses yeux regardant prudemment le brun. « Vaut mieux s'casser avant que la grande gueule ne fasse des dégâts. Tiens. »

Tsuna regarda le chat être tendu vers lui, mais il secoua la tête, se levant pour sortir de l'ombre du parasol. « Ce n'est pas le mien. Tu devrais le garder. Je ne vais pas venir ici avant _très_ longtemps et je crois qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec toi. » C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, de toute façon. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse veiller sur le chat et il savait de source sûre que Reborn tuerait la créature, à la place de la garder.

Xanxus fronça du nez, comme en pleine réflexion, et tourna le chat vers lui pour le regarder. Il y eut un instant où ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant de laisser sortir un petit soupir. « D'accord, je vais garder le petit bâtard. »

Suite à ça, Tsuna fit la moue, n'était clairement pas heureux du nom qu'il donnait à une petite bête innocente. « Xanxus, tu devrais lui donner un nom, et pas une insulte, si possible. Il a des sentiments, même s'il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu dis. »

Le noir de jais renifla, fixant toujours la créature rusée alors qu'il miaulait légèrement. Sa queue bougeait de gauche à droite, comme s'il observait Xanxus. « Conneries… Il t'a compris. »

« Par chance. »

« S'en fout… » Il observa un peu plus le chat, son esprit cherchant quel nom lui offrir. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, et il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses. C'était surement pour ça qu'il aimait appeler tout le monde déchet. « Hmm… Lenard. »

« H-Hein ? Lenard ? » Cligna curieusement Tsuna, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux entendre. Avait-il vraiment entendu l'autre dire un vrai prénom ?

« Le nom du chat, Lenard. »

Tsuna le fixa un instant, un court silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, puis il lui adressa un sourire. Xanxus cligna des yeux, confus, tenté de se les frotter à la vue qui s'épanouissait devant lui. Il était sûr d'halluciner. Il y avait des fleurs imaginaires bourgeonnant autour de Tsuna, et elles semblaient encore plus belles que celles qui les entouraient. Et il y avait des étincelles, aussi. Xanxus regarda un instant le chat, se demandant s'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. Mais Lenard ne fit que le regarder en retour, la tête penchée sur le côté, les oreilles tendues, à l'écoute.

En revanche, avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne se passe, l'atmosphère fut détruite par un autre « VOOIIIII ! » dont la puissance aurait pu faire trembler la terre. Cela demanda beaucoup de courage à Tsuna pour ne pas sursauter de peur.

Le cri sortit Xanxus de son état second, et changea aussi son expression, enfilant un masque de colère. « Ce putain de con ! J'vais lui faire fermer sa gueule ! » Xanxus était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se retourna. Le chat était lové dans ses bras, adorant être porté comme ça, la queue blanche se balançant de gauche à droit en plein contentement. « Yoshi, c'est ça ? »

Tsuna acquiesça.

Le noir de jais sourit narquoisement. « T'es mignon. » Il disparu ensuite dans le labyrinthe, laissant l'autre derrière lui.

Tsuna resta assis là avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Des rougeurs firent leur chemin vers ses joues, comme si quelque chose brûlait. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. 'Est-ce… Est-ce que Xanxus vient juste de _flirter_ avec moi ?' Il rougit de plus belle, et s'effondra sur une chaise. '_Bon dieu_, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer… ?' Il entendit quelques coups de feu suivis d'explosions suivies d'un autre « Voi » au loin. Il y eut quelques cris de plus ainsi que quelques bruit de métaux qui s'entrechoquaient, et le tout au même endroit. Tsuna décida de rester sur place, surtout lorsqu'une explosion et un grand nuage de fumée à forme de champignon entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il n'y avait aucune chance de l'inclure dans ce combat. Il voulait vivre, merci beaucoup.

« On dirait que Xanxus et Squalo se battent encore… » Commença soudainement une voix venant de derrière, effrayant assez Tsuna pour le faire sursauter violemment et crier. Il se retourna, faisant presque craquer sa nuque, et semblait avoir été pris la main dans le sac, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Tsuna sentait presque son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine à cause de la vitesse de ses pulsions et essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas s'évanouir. L'homme aux cheveux noir était plutôt heureux d'avoir fait peur au gamin, se roulant presque de rire à la vue.

« Reborn ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Soupira Tsuna, se tenant le torse là où son coeur battait sauvagement, et il prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer assez pour maintenir une discussion décente, il regarda curieusement le tueur à gages. « Je suppose que tu as terminé ? »

« Ouais. » L'homme s'avança, avant d'étrécir les yeux en se souvenant avoir vu quelque chose avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Il avait vu Xanxus s'en aller de l'endroit d'humeur tempétueuse, le visage tordu de rage, comme d'habitude, et sortir ses pistolets pour attaquer Squalo, qui n'était pas loin. Bien sûr, les explosions à cause des armes étaient à attendre lorsque ces deux-là étaient ensembles, et on pouvait entendre les fracas du combat jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir Vongola. En revanche, voir Xanxus sortir du labyrinthe signifiait qu'il avait rencontré Tsuna. Avec de la chance, le gamin aurait été intelligent assez pour ne pas laisser passer quoi que ce soit à propos du futur. Après tout, d'après ce que Reborn savait, Xanxus voulait devenir le Decimo, tout comme ses frères d'adoption. Et, est-ce que Xanxus venait de sortir avec un chat ? Rien que ça lui avait presque donné envie de se retourner. ' Pas… besoin de remettre le sujet en question.' Reborn observa l'adolescent, cherchant le moindre indice qui pouvait lui dire que quelque chose s'était passé. « Est-ce que Xanxus est sorti d'ici ? »

« Ah, oui, il était juste là. » Après l'avoir mentionné, le visage de Tsuna s'empourpra, se souvenant des mots qui lui avaient été dit. C'était difficile pour son cerveau de le comprendre. Il se détourna doucement du tueur pour le cacher de ses yeux, mais Reborn n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu la couleur de ses joues changer, mais il ne posa pas de questions à propos de ça. Mais Reborn ne pouvait pas ignorer la pression que son cœur ressentait, en voyant que Tsuna rougissait pour quelque chose d'autre.

« Est-ce qu'il… t'a fait quoi que ce soit ? » Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, cachées dans ses poches, légèrement inquiet de savoir si quelque chose s'était passé. Il serrait assez fort ses mains pour y laisser des marques rouges.

Tsuna secoua la tête. « P-Pas vraiment. On a juste… parlé. »

« Parlé ? Xanxus ne parle pas. Il tue des choses. » Le tueur s'approcha et s'assit sur le siège où Xanxus s'était reposé. Reborn croisa les jambes, et sortit ses mains de ses poches, pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Je sais, mais on a juste… parlé. »

Reborn huma l'air, descendant son fedora pour penser un moment. Alors qu'il faisait ça, il regarda sa montre cachée sous la manche de sa veste et acquiesça pour lui-même. « Ben, de toute façon, on devrait y aller. On peut aller chercher quelque chose à manger en revenant, sauf si tu as faim maintenant. C'est pareil pour moi. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment très faim pour le moment, mais si toi tu as faim, on peut manger. »

Reborn secoua la tête il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps que prévu. Cet endroit était trop bruyant et chaotique pour faire quoi que ce soit. « Non, je n'ai pas faim non plus. Je préfère rentrer maintenant. Il y a trop de bruit par ici. » Alors qu'il disait ça, il pouvait entendre Squalo hurler au loin, une fois encore, avec des bruits de coups de feux aux flammes du ciel à ses trousses. Bien sûr, il l'ignora, comme si ce n'était rien, et se leva, repoussant la chaise pour sortir du labyrinthe. Tsuna le suivit, presque comme un caneton, restant près de l'adulte tout le temps, bien qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans le labyrinthe. Reborn sortit son portable pour appeler le chauffeur pour qu'il soit là une fois arrivés à l'entrée, prêt à partir directement. Tsuna jeta un dernier regard aux jardins lorsqu'ils le quittèrent, prenant note qu'il devrait revenir plus tard, lorsqu'il reviendrait dans son temps. Il espérait que l'endroit ne changerait pas.

Par contre, lorsqu'ils sortirent, Tsuna ne vit pas les disputes et les combats de Xanxus et de Squalo, mais il remarqua la destruction massive qui en résultait. C'était bien trop visible, au travers des objets tranchés ou brûlés. Et alors que Tsuna entrait dans le bâtiment Vongola, il vit une trainée de lumière orange pas trop loin, apparemment la flamme de la rage de Xanxus brûlait vivement. Il soupira, enfin, au moins ça n'avait pas changé dans le futur.

* * *

><p>Le chemin vers la maison fut similaire à celui pour venir à la base. Tsuna avait réussi à se rendormir, prenant à nouveau Reborn comme coussin. Cette fois-ci, par contre, il n'y avait que le chauffeur, qui ne semblait pas aussi bruyant qu'Iemitsu, et qui ne prêtait même pas attention à ce que faisaient ses passagers. Ca, Reborn aimait, et souriait narquoisement avant de regarder le poids sur son épaule gauche et il soupira silencieusement. Il était contre la fenêtre, juste derrière le siège du chauffeur, une position plus confortable qu'au milieu. Mettant ses jambes sur les coussins, il bougea Tsuna après avoir détaché la ceinture de sécurité, et laissa l'adolescent dormir sur lui de tout son long sur son ventre. Leon bougea, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son maître fasse quelque chose comme ça, et cligna de ses grands yeux.<p>

'J'arrive pas à croire que je fasse quelque chose comme ça…' Reborn s'appuya contre la porte de la voiture, et croisa les bras après avoir descendu son fedora pour couvrir ses yeux. Il regarda l'adolescent toujours endormi, qui commençait à se blottir contre son ventre comme s'il était un coussin, et ne put s'empêcher de gigoter inconfortablement à la sensation que ça lui apportait. Un peu de sang fit chemin jusqu'à son visage à ce contact, et il dut supprimer un frisson qui voulait remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Heureusement pour lui, il était juste derrière le siège du conducteur, donc ça ne pouvait pas être remarqué.

Reborn s'ordonna de tuer le rougissement, et réussit après un moment, le faisant sembler le plus normal possible, pour ne pas qu'on ait des doutes sur le problème. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir le visage de Tsuna vu qu'il était maintenant enfoncé dans ses vêtements, il était sûr que l'adolescent était normal, ne changeant pas d'un poil malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Et dire que cette personne serait son boss, dans le futur. Alors qu'il pensait à ça, ses doigts passaient à travers les cheveux de soie, appréciant leur fraicheur alors qu'ils se frottaient entre ses doigts, et sourit doucement.

'Je te connais depuis peu, et je suis déjà tellement attaché à toi.' Grogna mentalement Reborn avant d'arrêter de jouer dans les cheveux. Il savait mieux que ça, il était un tueur à gages, après tout, et le meilleur, en plus. Il n'était pas supposé s'attacher, non, il n'y était pas autorisé. S'attacher à quelqu'un était simplement pas possible, c'était trop dangereux, et il savait que la vie de Tsuna serait en jeu tous les jours. Après tout, un ennemi pouvait aisément utiliser Tsuna contre lui. C'était trop dangereux, il y avait trop de risques.

Mais… mais ce garçon était différent, Reborn le savait au fond de son cœur. Tsuna n'était pas une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale qui pouvait se faire aisément tuer. Non, il était Vongola Decimo, son futur étudiant et dirigeant. Quelqu'un qui avait un statut aussi élevé devrait automatiquement être assez puissant pour se défendre de tout ce qui pouvait arriver. Bien que Reborn n'ait jamais vu les capacités de l'adolescent, à part quelques moments d'intuition, il pouvait sentir la force irradier du brun. C'était trop apparent, bien qu'elle soit cachée par l'idiotie et l'innocence de l'adolescent. Tsuna était fort, peut-être plus fort que la plupart des gens dans la base Vongola, mais pas plus fort que lui, pas encore, Reborn le savait.

Le tueur regarda une fois de plus l'adolescent, son esprit confus, avant de s'abandonner. Il n'arrivait pas à décider quoi faire. Devait-il s'autoriser à s'attacher ou le repousser ? Il soupira alors qu'il baissa encore plus son fedora. 'Ca n'a plus aucune importance…' Reborn ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus y penser ou s'inquiéter du sujet plus longtemps, et s'autorisa à se rapprocher de la chaleur qui émanait de Tsuna, malgré le petit corps. Il ne voulait vraiment plus s'en occuper, et voulait voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

Mais il savait une chose.

Il voulait être avec Tsuna. Et c'était tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Deudeuche :<strong> _Merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Par contre, ça me fait un peu peur de savoir que tu regardes toutes les semaines x) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je continue bien Le Temps Oublié, c'est juste que j'ai prit une année sympathique pas trop sympathique. Je compte terminer tout ce que j'ai commencé, après tout ~_


	8. Visite touristique

**Urgh... J'ai prit beaucoup trop de temps à traduire ce petit chapitre. Je m'excuse sincèrement. J'essaierai de me tenir plus 'en date' ( même s'il n'y en a pas vraiment ). Merci à tous pour votre support ! Oui, même toi, là, le visiteur timide qui lit ce chapitre !**

**Disclaimer**

_Cette fanfiction appartient à **Metamorcy**_

_KHR appartient à Akira Amano, ça tout le monde le sait, mais je le mets pour la forme_

_Cette traduction n'a pas été corrigée, ma bêta et mes updates sont comme le Lotto, hasardeux !_

_Même si j'ai du mal à gérer le blog, n'oubliez pas que **LiveJournal** est votre copain pour savoir sur quelles fanfictions je travaille_

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent en bas de page**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_Edit ( 27/08/2014 ) : Chapitre corrigé par Yukiche_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Visite touristique<strong>

Reborn se trouva vite habitué à la nouvelle présence dans sa maison. C'était plutôt étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui vive à ses côtés, mais il découvrit bien vite que ça ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Tsuna était de nature silencieuse, ne parlant pas plus que nécessaire, et c'était une vraie joie de sortir en ville avec lui, plus qu'avec tous les autres. Les autres, pour la plupart, étaient des grandes gueules, des imbéciles, ou se tenaient bien en dessous de ses normes, et parfois encore, un mixe des trois. Pour ses maîtresses, c'était seulement pour un petit temps, avant qu'il ne les jette dehors, voulant apprécier le calme et le silence qui ne semblait exister que dans la solitude. Bon nombre d'entre elles étaient bien trop collantes pour son goût, et l'irritaient après un temps, les autres étaient plus ou moins tolérable, mais l'énervaient tout de même au final. Bien que Tsuna ait ses moments de maladresse, il faisait de son mieux pour créer le moins de problèmes possible, et c'était assez pour que Reborn garde le brun à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, Tsuna trouva sa propre façon de se distraire. Reborn trouvait ça amusant, de voir le brun essayer de comprendre l'italien en lisant des mots dans les journaux, ou en écoutant et regardant la télévision. Le tueur à gages comprenait ce que Tsuna pouvait ressentir, il en avait fait l'expérience, dans le passé, lorsqu'il voyait un nouveau langage comme des variations du chinois ou d'allemand, mais il les avait appris, depuis. Reborn lui enseigna quelques trucs sur la langue, des mots évidents pour saluer, de 'Bonjour' à 'C'est un beau jour dehors', et Tsuna absorba rapidement l'information. Bien sûr, le tueur rigolait presque, lorsque le brun essayait de lui parler, tâtonnant les mots en bégayant, lui envoyant une expression de confusion et de concentration extrême mélangées. La façon dont ses sourcils tombaient vers ses yeux qui s'étrécissaient, on aurait dit qu'il faisait la moue, frustré. Reborn ne pouvait pas blâmer Tsuna. Les prononciations des lettres étaient différentes. Bien que l'on puisse vite l'apprendre dans un sens, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'autre, et c'était la raison principale de la confusion du brun, qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter d'une langue à l'autre.

Finalement, Reborn en eut assez, et écrivit l'alphabet italien entier avec leur prononciation à côté, espérant que ça aide. Et ce fut le cas. Tsuna utilisa cette simple feuille de papier comme référence pour être sûr qu'il parlait correctement, s'améliorant excellemment à chaque utilisation. En revanche, les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure, et il prononçait à la japonaise de temps à autre, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'améliorait. A part apprendre à Tsuna comment lire et parler la langue, Reborn devina que ce serait trop avancer d'essayer autre chose, alors ils restaient simplement, tranquillement dans l'appartement, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qui se passait dans le monde. Tsuna ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce calme. C'était tellement différent du chaos qu'il y avait toujours à la maison, avec lequel il devait se débrouiller, une grande partie de ce chaos étant orchestré par Reborn. Mais il n'y avait aucune once de doute quant au fait que sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient. Il les aimait, après tout. Néanmoins, un petit break ne lui faisait pas de mal, une fois de temps en temps, se disait-il.

Deux jours se déroulèrent ainsi, et assez rapidement, tout deux se fixaient avec malaise, enfin, Tsuna, du moins. Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec le tueur à gages, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne savait presque rien de la vie privée de Reborn. Il ne serait pas surpris s'il apprenait qu'il était le seul qui avait réussi à rester au côté de l'italien aussi longtemps, dans une relation qui n'impliquait aucun contact physique de toute sorte. (pour le moment… /PAN/) C'était… bizarre. C'était tout ce que Tsuna pouvait penser de cette situation.

« Tsuna, » Appela la voix de Reborn depuis la salle de bain, il venait de prendre une douche, en ce beau cinquième matin depuis l'arrivée de Tsuna. Il se frottait les cheveux avec une serviette blanche, essayant d'enlever le plus d'humidité de ses mèches. De la vapeur s'éleva des vitres, l'air toujours chaud à l'intérieur, et il sortit, ne portant qu'une paire de pantalon, et rien d'autre.

Ses pieds étaient nus contre le plancher froid du sol et, alors qu'il allait entrer dans le salon, il put entendre la télévision passer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un drame. C'était le type de programme qu'il aurait bien vu une femme regarder, mais il devina que, vu que Tsuna ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait que regarder ce qu'il décrétait assez attirant visuellement. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit contre le sol, et alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, il entendit soudainement un glapissement bruyant. Haussant un sourcil de pure curiosité, il termina de se sécher les cheveux et laissa la serviette pendre sur ses épaules nues, lui donnant une vue claire de ce que ses cheveux mouillés ou ladite serviette lui cachait. Tsuna le fixait manifestement, les yeux le dévorant avec un peu de rougeurs décorant ses joues, avant de détourner le regard vers le programme télévisé. C'était clair et net pour Reborn que le brun avait _essayé_ d'éviter de le regarder directement en étant discret.

Le tueur à gages ne pouvait que sourire narquoisement, trouvant l'expression hilarante, et leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, replaçant ses mèches là où elles étaient avant. « Bon, vu que l'on a rien de mieux à faire, tu veux faire une visite touristique ? »

L'attention de Tsuna fut saisie, se retournant doucement pour jeter un oeil à Reborn, mais au moment où il le fit, il baissa instantanément les yeux. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il se cacha derrière le divan pour relever le regard une fois de temps en temps, timidement, hochant rapidement de la tête, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses mots. Reborn finit par s'en aller dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose, voulant une boisson rafraichissante coulant dans sa gorge après une bonne douche bien chaude. Il n'aimait pas se sentir crasseux, et encore moins salir ses costars de haute-couture bien cher. Le brun profita de cet instant pour bouger derrière le divan, se relevant pour croiser les bras sur le dossier, et parla enfin, « Qu'irait-on visiter ? Je… n'ai jamais été en Italie. »

Reborn souffla, ouvrant le frigo – qui fit un 'pop' – pour sortir une bouteille d'eau froide, tournant le bouchon pour l'ouvrir. Il en but la moitié, et écarta la bouteille de sa bouche en soupirant de contentement, replaçant le bouchon. Sa langue glissa le long de sa lèvre supérieure, l'humidifiant, et voulant presque les ouvrir de bonheur, avant de replacer la bouteille. « On peut aller sur les sites touristiques populaires en tout temps. Nous sommes à Venise, la ville de l'eau. C'est l'une des attractions touristiques les plus réputées en Italie. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Et même si tu n'y trouves rien d'intéressant, on peut prendre le train pour aller où tu veux – tant que ce n'est pas trop loin. »

« Que recommanderais-tu ? »

« Recommander ? Je pense que nous devrions prendre le train d'abord puis revenir pour explorer Venise durant la nuit. Les canaux sont les plus beaux à ce moment-là. L'un des endroits que l'on peut visiter est Rome, mais ce sera plus simple d'y rester la nuit, vu que c'est à presque cinq heures de voiture, même si prendre le train est plus rapide. On peut faire ça aujourd'hui ou demain, si tu le souhaites, je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire. » Reborn ferma la porte, retournant dans le salon, et observa le brun retourner derrière le divan. Il voulu presque rire à l'apparence de l'autre, et peut-être le taquiner un peu juste pour s'amuser. S'il n'avait pas été au courant, il aurait pu croire qu'il ressemblait à un petit lapin. Tout ce qu'il manquait à Tsuna était les oreilles et la transformation serait complète.

« M-Mais ça à l'air de coûter cher ! Tu ne dois pas dépenser autant d'argent pour moi ! » S'égosilla-t-il alors qu'il relevait de trop les yeux, ayant une bonne vue du corps svelte de Reborn. Il était certain que l'adulte se moquait intérieurement de lui, c'était Reborn après tout. Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi tant de personnes tombaient sous son charme. Il avait un corps à tomber par terre digne d'un top model, et, malgré sa minceur, il avait toujours ses muscles bien visibles. Tsuna se cacha derrière le divan, ignorant le reste du monde, à part la voix de Reborn et la télévision, essayant de noyer ses pensées.

Le tueur secoua la tête, laissant sortir un gloussement, et commença à faire route vers la chambre pour se changer. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai plus qu'assez. De plus, quel type de personne serais-je si je n'invitais pas mon futur boss ? »

Tsuna fit la moue, posant sa tête sur le bord du divan. « Tu essaies de m'embobiner ? Ca ne va pas marcher après les cauchemars éveillés que tu m'as fait subir dans le futur. »

« Vraiment ? Nous verrons. » Le tueur lui envoya un sourire rusé et se glissa dans la chambre, laissant mourir la conversation pendant un petit temps. Sortant ses vêtements habituels de l'armoire et des tiroirs, il s'habilla comme tous les jours, ne manquant aucun détail. Reborn refusait de manquer de style et finit de se préparer en aplatissant ses cheveux sous son fedora. Toutes ses armes, son armurerie, était cachée sous sa veste, et il se déplaça vers le salon, jetant un regard au brun de l'autre côté du divan. Il vit que la couleur rosée sur ses joues se dissipait, fuyant à travers son corps, et Tsuna leva ses grands yeux couleur miel vers lui. « Allez, on y va. On peut commencer par le Palazzo Ducale. C'est l'une des meilleures attractions touristiques ici, à Venise. »

« Palazzo Ducale ? » Tsuna éteignit la TV et se leva, s'approchant de l'autre pour le suivre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos de tout en Italie, c'était parfaitement normal. Tout semblait tellement différent qu'à la maison, au Japon.

Reborn gloussa et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour qu'ils sortent tous les deux, après que Tsuna ait réussi à lacer ses chaussures, se dépêchant comme le lapin qu'il était. Il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, laissant le porte-clefs tomber, créant de petits-sons musicaux, et ferma la porte derrière eux. « Oui, c'est connu comme- »

Tsuna sourit, écoutant les détails donnés par la voix de Reborn alors qu'il parlait des constructions gothiques, même lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture. Le brun n'en fut pas dérangé, c'était plus intéressant que tout autre chose qu'il ait jamais pu entendre, sûrement parce que c'était nouveau, pour lui. Peut-être que ce jour-ci ne serait pas si mal.

* * *

><p>Tsuna mordit dans sa part de pizza, dévorant joyeusement sa petite part de paradis. C'était merveilleux, bien meilleur que celles à la maison, mais aurait du s'y attendre, vu qu'il était en Italie, le créateur de l'aliment. Après s'être rendu au Palazzo Ducale et quelques autres bâtiments et monuments historiques, le soleil s'était levé dans le ciel, les avertissant que l'heure de manger approchait, en plus ils étaient affamés. Apparemment, marcher toute la journée leur avait ouvert l'appétit et qu'importe leur destination, c'était bourré de touristes à Venise, leurs yeux examinant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Reborn fut celui qui décida de s'éloigner du soleil pour le moment, et tira le brun vers l'une des meilleures pizzerias de la ville. Il voulait que Tsuna fasse l'expérience des véritables saveurs italiennes, pas de ces imitations que le reste du monde essayait de créer.<p>

D'abord, une fois assis à table, il avait observé Tsuna essayer de lire le menu avec son entraînement de base, avant de finalement commander pour eux deux. Mais à la place de rendre le menu, Reborn le garda pour entraîner un peu plus le brun, et ils continuèrent à apprendre l'italien en attendant leur commande. Tsuna porta une grande attention au cours, ne connaissant que trop bien la technique de son tuteur, bien qu'il soit plus jeune, et la leçon prit fin lorsque la nourriture arriva.

« Dis, Reborn, » marmonnant dans sa barbe, il plaça son morceau de pizza sur son assiette, et se frotta la bouche avec une serviette, les yeux se levant vers l'autre. Une pizza à moitié mangée reposait dans l'assiette de Reborn, un verre de vin blanc dans une main, y prêtant une attention. « Si ça te dérange pas, comment as-tu découvert ton travail ? »

« Tu veux dire ma profession ? »

Tsuna acquiesça.

Le tueur joua avec l'une de ses rouflaquettes, les yeux fermés, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. « Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je suis juste curieux. Je veux dire, tu t'habilles exactement comme quelqu'un de _ce monde_ mais je me demandais comment tu t'es retrouvé la dedans. J'avais une vie normale avant de te rencontrer dans le futur, après tout. »

Reborn ouvrit un œil, révélant un orbe noir qui fixait droit les yeux de Tsuna, l'observant de près avant de soupirer. Il n'aimait pas donner des détails personnels à propos de son passé, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait être retrouvé. « Je suis orphelin. »

« O-Oh… » Les épaules de Tsuna s'effondrèrent et il retourna à sa pizza pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à ça. Ces trois mots lui dirent beaucoup sur la façon de vivre qu'il avait été obligé d'embrasser. Les enfants à la maison avaient de la chance de trouver une famille pour les empêcher de sombrer plus bas encore dans ce monde… Nana était vraiment une bénédiction.

« Je suppose que tu peux deviner la suite : j'ai commencé à prendre des petits boulots pour amasser de l'argent quand j'étais plus jeune. En revanche, je suis intelligent. Je n'étais pas comme ces imbéciles avares, et je savais quand c'était dangereux. C'est pour ça que je vis toujours, contrairement à d'autres, qui ont été tués. » Reborn but silencieusement son vin, fedora sur la table. Il autorisait ses cheveux à être libérés de leur cage, ce qui attrapait l'attention de quelques touristes féminines, qui regardaient l'italien avec envie. Leurs yeux disaient bien des choses

« Mais je suis heureux que tu aies réussi à survivre. Je veux dire, si tu étais mort ou quelque chose du genre, je n'aurais pas été capable de te rencontrer. »

Reborn gloussa, s'occupant toujours de son verre de vin. « Mais si je n'étais pas vivant, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas tiré dans ce monde sombre. »

En réponse, Tsuna secoua la tête. « Non, j'y aurais été amené un jour ou l'autre. Mon père a une haute position dans tu-sais-quoi et mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père était le fondateur de l'organisation. Il n'y aurait eu aucune chance pour moi d'en échapper et de toute façon, si la moindre personne découvrait mes relations, je serais instantanément devenu une cible, et j'aurais été tué avant de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait. » Il prit une autre bouchée de sa pizza pour s'alléger l'esprit, sachant qu'il avait des yeux noirs le fixant à nouveau avec intensité. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Il avala lorsqu'il termina de mâcher, levant les yeux pour voir plus de gens rentrer. « Et tu es celui qui a changé ma vie pour le mieux, malgré le chaos que tu as apporté avec. C'était amusant… tu sais. »

Les lèvres du tueur eurent un tic, formant presque un sourire, mais il y résista. Il secoua la tête, et leva sa pizza, appréciant le goût riche du fromage italien et des tomates. L'épaisse viande qui la décorait relevait le goût, et chaque bouchée était exquise. Reborn trouvait que la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir était étrange, voire un peu divertissante. La plupart des gens maudissaient son existence, le jour même de sa naissance, mais là, il y avait quelqu'un devant lui qui était heureux qu'il soit resté vivant. Reborn écouta les bruits alentours, restant alerte au cas où il y aurait le moindre visiteur gênant, mais n'en sentit aucun. Ca ne faisait pas de mal de rester prudent.

Tout de même, le brun garda son attention. 'Il est définitivement un élément du ciel, acceptant à bras ouverts tout le monde autour de lui. Il n'y a aucun doute, il va devenir un excellent dirigeant pour les Vongola.' Reborn gloussa, ses yeux observant l'autre se battre avec les épaisses couches de fromage qui glissaient de la sauce tomate instable. 'Oui, il sera un merveilleux dirigeant.'

Reborn prit à nouveau une gorgée de son vin blanc, 'Je me réjouis de voir ce futur…'

* * *

><p>Lorsque la nuit tomba, le duo vagabonda dans les paysages de la nuit, s'installant dans une des nombreuses gondoles qui flottaient dans les canaux. Reborn s'assit derrière, habitué à la robe nocturne de Venise, après y avoir vécu tant d'années. Les canaux étaient tous éclairés, les eaux s'illuminant avec brillance, réfléchissant tout. Les touristes envahissaient les côtés des bateaux, examinant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tsuna était lui-même assis à l'avant du bateau, ses orbes brunes observant toutes les magnifiques couleurs chatoyantes, et se pencha curieusement vers l'eau. Ses doigts trempèrent dedans, laissant le froid faire chemin en lui, et il éloigna directement sa main.<p>

« Tsuna, » commenta le tueur, se couchant au fond du bateau, les jambes posées sur le rebord. Son fedora était baissé, couvrant ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il était endormi, mais Tsuna le connaissait mieux que ça. « Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais Venise, bien qu'elle soit connue comme la ville de l'eau, se noie dans ses fondations. Chaque année, elle coule de plus en plus. Je vis à l'extérieur, là où les résident habitants donc je ne suis pas vraiment affecté, mais viendra un jour où Venise ne sera plus qu'une ville sous-marine. »

Le brun s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard, s'approchant de l'autre. Le rameur ignora les deux autres, ne faisant que son travail, en faisant bouger des groupe d'un côté à l'autre sur ses canaux. C'était son job, après tout. Tsuna sourit, « Ce serait toujours une ville superbe, même sous l'eau. Je parie que nager dans ses profondeurs sera génial, ou ils pourraient même construire un aquarium où tu pourrais marcher en bas. »

Reborn releva son fedora pour mieux voir les yeux caramel de Tsuna, remarquant un petit scintillement d'excitation dans ces orbes. Il sourit narquoisement et se recoucha, se demandant aussi à quoi ressemblerait cette version du futur. Enfin, s'il vivait assez longtemps pour que Venise soit complètement coulée.

Rome était un peu plus intéressante, mais ce dont Reborn se souvenait le mieux était Tsuna qui dormait sur lui durant le trajet en train jusqu'à Rome. Il avait dormi presque durant tout le trajet, et le tueur n'était pas dérangé, laissant faire le brun. Il y avait aussi la fontaine de Trevi où il avait dit à Tsuna que jeter des pièces dedans exhaussait un vœu. C'avait été amusant de voir le brun bégayer l'une de ses pensées et de s'enfuir en courant, le visage complètement rouge, s'égosillant sur une chose ou l'autre.

Reborn n'avait pas vraiment pu comprendre ce que l'autre avait crié et ce qu'il cherchait, rigolant silencieusement, amusé. Le voyage n'avait pas été si mal, non, il avait été génial. Reborn découvrit qu'il s'amusait plus que jamais, quelque chose qu'il avait expérimenté seulement dans sa jeunesse, et c'était grâce à Tsuna. Le brun était tellement amusant à taquiner et ennuyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello : <strong>_Qui résisterai aux charmes innocents d'un adolescent efféminé, futur parrain de la plus grande mafia mondiale, après tout ;) ? Désolée pour le temps monstrueux que j'ai prit à poster ce court chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a tout de même plus !_

**ophelie.r : **_C'était une expérience très étrange de traduire un rire pur et dénué de malice, sais-tu ? Mais on ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier un Xanxus plus jeune que Tsuna ! Ne t'avait-on jamais dit que les Reborn, adultes comme bambins, étaient très protecteurs envers ce qu'ils clament être leur territoire ?_

**mama : **_Merci d'avoir reviewé ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !_

**Deudeuche :** _( Sans offense, plus je regarde ton pseudo, plus je le trouve amusant ) J'espère que la reprise de la pri-... école t'as distraite du délais d'update. Excuse-moi... :'( Merci beaucoup de commenter mon travail, c'est un bouleau que je fais sans chêne ! *Blague de m...* Ne te fatigue pas trop à étudier de la matière pure et dure qui tarit les sources d'inspiration, neh ?_

Les reviews sont sources d'arc-en-ciels baignés de licornes au milles facettes, de fées malicieuses baignant dans la nature celtique qui réside juste à côté des pays verts et magiques des gracieux elfes nordiques ! Longue vie au Valhalla des reviews !


	9. Rencontre avec le groupe

**Hi ! Je suis un peu en retard, et je m'en veux ! Je crois que j'ai un peu trop travaillé sur cette traduction ;)**

Disclaimer

_KHR ne m'appartient pas_

_Pas de correcteur_

_The Forgotten Time/Le Temps Oublié ne m'appartient pas non plus, l'auteure originale est **Metamorcy**_

_Vous pouvez suivre mes activités sur fanfiction via LiveJournal_

_**! Réponses aux reviews + explications importantes en fin de pages !**_

_Edit ( 27/08/2014 ) : Chapitre corrigé par Yukiche_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Rencontre avec le groupe<strong>

Pour Tsuna, le jour suivant toutes ses visites s'était déroulé sans aucun problème, tandis qu'ils se reposaient de leurs aventures. Partir à l'aventure durant toute la journée sous le soleil brûlant avait fatigué leurs corps, et le jour suivant leur excursion, ils avaient simplement dormi. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était plaint de leur partage de lit, ils s'y étaient habitués, depuis le temps. Même si le brun se demandait de temps à autres quand il rentrerait à la maison, il commençait à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement avec Reborn. C'était comme si ce Reborn était plus humain, d'une certaine manière, par rapport à avant, mais il supposa que si l'on était transformé en bébé, les émotions étaient les dernières choses qui devaient être hors de contrôle.

Durant les jours vides, ils passaient leur temps à vagabonder un peu plus dans la ville, et à manger les délicieux fruits de mers qu'ils servaient. Tsuna découvrit qu'il appréciait les variétés de pâtes et les plats avec des crevettes, essayant quelque chose de différent à chaque fois. Il n'avait jamais été une fine bouche, Nana s'en assurait à chaque repas. Néanmoins, il commençait à s'habituer à Venise et, malgré sa curiosité sans fond, il restait auprès de Reborn, où qu'il allait, ne quittant jamais les côtés de son futur tuteur.

Le tueur à gages n'en était pas dérangé, il appréciait son temps libre et le repos qu'il attendait depuis un long moment. Toute pensée sur le meurtre de sa prochaine cible était sortie de sa tête et, pour quelques secondes chaque jour où il était aux côtés du brun, il souriait secrètement. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas laisser Tsuna ou quiconque le savoir. Tout était toujours caché sous son chapeau. Le duo continua de visiter tout ce qui était à distance modeste durant les quelques jours suivants, et ils s'en allèrent même voir l'une des villes qui était contre l'océan, sur une montagne. Les paysages étaient à couper le souffle, tout semblait être fait pour, ils n'eurent jamais le temps de tout voir, mais Tsuna était heureux. Il souriait la plupart du temps, parfaitement satisfait de son entourage.

Le neuvième jour depuis l'arrivée de Tsuna, en revanche, leurs plans furent changés. Tsuna regarda curieusement du canapé proclamé sa propriété vu que Reborn ne l'utilisait que rarement, et observa le tueur se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de café. Aujourd'hui, le tueur à gage était pareil à tous les autres jours, mais il semblait… plus tendu qu'avant. Il était curieux quant à la raison, et sauta hors du divan, coupant la télévision. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Reborn ? »

Le tueur fit une pause dans son geste, avant de pousser sur le bouton pour faire fonctionner la machine à café. Il tenait les clefs de sa voiture et de son appartement dans sa main, et les empocha dans sa veste. « Ah, je dois me rendre quelque part aujourd'hui. On vient juste de m'appeler pour une réunion. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, un peu déprimé vu que ça signifiait qu'il serait tout seul. Il n'y avait aucune indication du temps que l'autre prendrait. Ces réunions mafieuses, du moins il le devinait, pouvaient durer des heures. Reborn détecta instantanément l'état penaud de l'autre et soupira presque, levant sa tasse de café de la machine une fois que celle-ci eut terminé son travail pour prendre une gorgée du liquide chaud. Il n'avait planifié de prendre le brun avec lui là-bas, entre tous les endroits existants, bien qu'il sache que ça ne pouvait pas être si dangereux que ça. La plupart des gens là-bas avaient un bon cœur. Enfin, la plupart. Il continua de boire doucement son café noir, savourant le goût riche et la caféine qu'il contenait.

Ca ne dérangerait personne s'il le prenait avec lui… n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait plus sûr avec lui vu que Tsuna avait tendance à se fourrer dans les plus étranges ennuis possibles. Reborn fredonna gentiment, « Tu veux venir ? »

Suite à ces mots, l'air du brun s'éclaircit et il fut même tenté de courir et de câliner l'adulte. Mais il résista à cette envie, vu qu'il aurait aimé resté en vie après ça. « Bien sûr ! Mais heu… on va où ? » Il s'approcha de l'autre d'un pas, ses grands yeux le fixant, attendant patiemment la réponse de l'autre.

« Simplement à une réunion. »

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté, de façon mignonne. « Une réunion ? De quel type ? Est-ce que c'est prudent que j'y aille ? »

« Ouaip, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Quant aux autres questions, tu verras par toi-même. » Reborn sourit narquoisement, buvant le reste de son café, et commença à pousser Tsuna à travers la porte, la fermant derrière eux.

* * *

><p>« Donc… on est où, exactement ? »<p>

Tsuna observa le bâtiment devant lui, ses yeux s'aventurant dans des endroits étranges. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reborn devait venir ici, l'homme refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, sans oublier le fait qu'il se demandait qui voudrait faire une réunion dans un endroit pareil. Peut-être parce que c'était isolé ? Eloigné de toute civilisation ? Tsuna voulut presque hausser les épaules à cette idée, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Y regardant plus attentivement, il vit une grande maison de bois construite sur le rebord d'une montagne complètement piégée par des arbres. Il aurait cru à une cabane abandonnée s'il n'y avait pas eu les quelques voitures parquées non loin, celle de Reborn s'ajoutant à la liste. Il y avait quelques lumières à l'intérieur, pas même des criquets se faisaient entendre, et l'air de la montagne était lourd et pesant. Les lumières de la voiture éclairaient la route mais l'ombre persistait, ne révélant rien de plus. Un chemin de terre seul les suivait et Reborn, qui conduisait, se gara près des autres. Le moteur fut coupé, les clefs empochées, et le tueur resta dans son siège, observant le bâtiment. C'était évident pour Tsuna que Reborn l'examinait.

"C'est juste un lieu de réunion pour le reste du groupe. C'est plus facile de venir ici, vu qu'il y a moins de possibilités que quelqu'un vienne écouter aux portes." Reborn releva le bout de son fedora, et regarda directement dans l'objectif de la caméra qui les fixait. Il soupira mentalement, sa main droite se dirigeant vers la poignée de porte. 'Donc ils nous regardent déjà...'

Alors qu'il sortait du véhicule, Tsuna le suivit, et rejoint directement les côtés de Reborn avec un peu d'appréhension. Un endroit de ce genre lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Le bâtiment était l'une de ces ruines dans les films, là où tout le monde se faisait tuer, et Tsuna n'avait jamais apprécié les films d'horreur, non, il en était complètement terrifié. Le brun ne remarqua pas la caméra avant qu'elle ne bouge, créant un doux bruit de moteur, et alors qu'ils s'avançaient, la lentille se déplaça en mouvement circulaire pour les garder dans objectif.

Le gardien du ciel s'égosilla intérieurement, voulant demander à Reborn ce qu'il se passait, plus que tout, mais il se tut. Il demanderait lorsqu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise qu'ici, dehors, là où il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait. Avalant sa salive, les papillons nerveux dans son estomac continuèrent de batifoler, mais étrangement, il ne se sentait pas effrayé, pas le moins du monde. Tsuna n'avait pas l'_impression_ qu'il devait avoir peur de ce qui allait arriver, ce qui lui donna la force de continuer d'avancer.

Reborn ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans aucune hésitation, comme s'il était plus qu'habitué à l'endroit et il écouta les gonds s'ébranler, grinçant bruyamment en guise de protestation.

Dès que ce fut fait, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. Néanmoins, aucune crainte ne monta dans son esprit et il continua, gardant la porte ouverte pour que Tsuna continue de le suivre. Le brun s'accrocha à son bras et c'était un acte attachant, plutôt mignon. Le tueur ne trouvait pas la force de rejeter le peu d'espace des bras autour du sien. Son ombre et celle de Tsuna s'agrandirent sur le sol de bois à cause du soleil derrière eux, dansant sur le parquet à chaque mouvement. Puis la porte se referma, les enfermant dans le noir installé dans le hall d'entrée. Tsuna laissa échapper un piaillement de peur, la seule chose qui le retenait de paniquer là, tout de suite, c'était la personne à qui il s'accrochait. Reborn gloussa presque, amusé, en voyant les réactions du brun et s'avança, le tirant derrière lui.

Ils entendirent quelques bruits de pas venant de la nuit, se tendant légèrement avant que les lumières s'allument. Tsuna grimaça lorsque la lumière soudaine le prit par surprise, fermant les yeux le temps qu'ils s'ajustent, libérant l'une de ses mains pour se couvrir le visage. Il supposa que Reborn n'eut aucun problème vu qu'il ne sentit aucun mouvement de sa part.

"_Reborn, à quoi tu penses, merde ?"_

'Cette voix...' Tsuna cligna rapidement des yeux, et se concentra sur le groupe devant lui, au fond du couloir. Ils étaient cinq au total et chacun d'entre eux les observait avec des yeux curieux tournés vers eux, enfin, surtout vers lui. L'un d'entre eux se tenait un peu plus loin, celui qui avait parlé. Pour le reste de la pièce, c'était dénué de goût. Vide, c'était complètement vide, sauf pour la table qui était au centre. S'il y avait des portes, elles étaient fermés, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Reborn continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était, tirant Tsuna en même temps.

"_De quoi veux-tu donc parler ?"_

La femme devant eux étaient incroyablement belle, bien qu'un peu agressive sur les bords. C'était évident qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Elle semblait avoir la vingtaine, et avait des longs cheveux bleus qui tombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules. Tsuna regarda rapidement l'uniforme qu'elle portait, le trouvait semblable à ceux des militaires qu'il voyait à la télé, mais en plus complet. Il avait une couleur fade, mais la jupe courte révéla ses longues et fines jambes avec les bottes de combat qui avaient un petit talon. Un chapeau trônait sur sa tête, rendant son apparence propre et professionnelle. Mais ses yeux, eux, étaient remplis de rage, et cette rage était dirigée droit vers Reborn. Alors qu'elle s'approchait en tapant des pieds, ses talons cliquetant contre le bois dur du sol, elle s'arrêta devant le duo et pointa son doigt droit vers Tsuna, qui sursauta au venin présent dans ses yeux et sa voix. _"Je parle ce _ça_! Tu étais censé n'emmener personne avec toi, ici !"_

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qui c'était mais cette féroce personnalité et ces caractéristiques faciales la mirent à découvert. 'Lal Mirch!' Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était en train de voir la version normale de cette femme complètement folle avant qu'elle ne soit transformée en bébé, et peut-être la voyait-il aussi avec des vêtements normaux, plutôt que les bizarres qu'elle portait dans le futur. L'examinant de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes cicatrices sur le visage. Peut-être sont-elles arrivées un peu plus tard ? Ou alors était-ce apparu lorsqu'elle avait été transformée ? Il n'était pas complètement sûr, vu qu'il n'avait jamais compris l'histoire des Arcobaleno. Alors qu'il commençait à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se tourna vers les autres, les observant. 'Alors ça veut dire...'

"_Allons, allons, Lal. Ecoutons ce que Reborn a à nous dire avant de commencer à l'accuser." _Un homme plutôt grand vêtu d'une robe de soie chinoise se leva de la table, s'approchant du groupe avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés dans son dos, et se balançaient au rythme de ses pas, il laissait s'échapper une aura qui semblait mettre les gens dans la pièce à l'aise. Il s'approcha de Tsuna, et se pencha en avant, ses yeux noirs observant le brun de près. Le gardien du ciel cligna des yeux tandis qu'une teinte de rouge colora ses joues lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point l'autre était près de lui. Le chinois gloussa lorsque le brun s'égosilla, embarrassé, s'accrochant encore plus à Reborn. _"Regarde, il a l'air complètement inoffensif."_

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il leva le bras pour tapoter le haut de la tête de Tsuna, écoutant le garçon s'égosiller une fois de plus au contact physique. Tsuna ne résista pas et ferma l'un de ses yeux à la place, lorsque ses mèches s'approchèrent dangereusement de ceux-ci. Son rougissement s'accentua, s'éparpillant sur son visage entier, embarrassé, et regarda ses pieds pour que son attention soit loin du chinois avant de le regarder à nouveau. Même s'il y avait une différence d'âge entre la version bébé et la version adulte, il pouvait toujours dire qui c'était. C'était le maître de I-Pin, Fong. Il semblait que, malgré le changement physique, sa personnalité d'avait pas changé du tout.

"_Tu vois, complètement inoffensif." _Fong continua de sourire, observant les joues rougies du brun, et eut presque envie de rire. Le singe de l'artiste martial, qui était sur son épaule droite, jeta un petit regard à Tsuna, ses yeux globuleux fixant droit le brun dans les siens. Comme s'il décidait que l'autre ne comportait aucune menace, il sauta et atterrit sur l'adolescent. Il entoura ensuite son cou de ses bras, et se frotta le visage contre la joue droite de Tsuna, qui gloussa aux chatouilles que ça procurait. Le brun lâcha Reborn pour lever la main, ses doigts parcourant la fourrure blanche du singe. Fong s'était reculé pour mieux voir la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, et se retourna vers le reste du groupe. _"Eh bien, si mon partenaire l'aime déjà, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux."_

_"Ca n'a aucune importance ! On n'est pas censés laisser quiconque venir avec nous pour notre sécurité !" _répliqua Lal, tentée de se battre avec Reborn, qui semblait peu affecté par les hurlements. Il ne fit que baisser son fedora, et s'avancer vers la table, près du reste du groupe qui était assis là.

_"Lal, il est à ma charge, je ne peux pas le laisse__r__ tout seul chez moi."_ soupira Reborn, acquiesçant aux autres. Il prit directement un siège, s'appuyant contre le dossier, les bras croisés sur son torse. _"On ne peut pas dire ce qui aurait __pu__ se passer. Il a déjà assez de malchance comme ça."_

Tsuna ignora le dialogue, ne comprenant pas un seul mot, bien qu'il fut capable d'en reconnaître un ou deux. Il pouvait assembler ses maigres connaissances pour traduire une phrase, mais après ça, la conversation avait changé. Il parlait trop vite pour qu'il arrive à suivre et, à la place, il se concentra sur les gens près de Reborn. Il reconnu Mammon, ou était-ce Viper maintenant, Skull et Verde. Il ne voyait nulle part Colonello mais s'il se souvenait bien, il ne faisait pas originellement partie du groupe des Arcobalenos. Alors qu'il comptait les membres, il remarqua que l'un des sept n'était pas présent, et il devina par les éléments que c'était le ciel. En revanche, il n'avait jamais vu le ciel originel des Arcobaleno, juste sa fille, Aria, et sa petite fille, Yuni. Ce serait intéressant de voir à quoi ressemblait l'originale, même si elle ne devait pas être très différente de ses descendantes. Tsuna se détourna du groupe vu que tout le monde parlait italien, caressant le singe sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et, après un moment, il ne fit que fixer le groupe, confus. Fong, qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de l'adolescent, remarqua son regard et tendit la main. _"Viens, allons nous asseoir."_

Par contre, vu que c'était en italien, Tsuna le fixa à son tour, ne comprenant que les mots 'venir' et 'aller' de toute la phrase, son visage démontrant une parfaite expression remplie de 'Je-ne-sais-pas-du-tout-de-quoi-tu-veux-parler'. La seule personne au courant de sa situation était Reborn, qui soupira un peu. Cela n'empêcha pas le brun de prendre la main offerte, et de se laisser guider jusqu'à la table. Fong ne put s'arrêter d'envoyer des regards vers le tueur, ayant vu cette expression.

Reborn croisa les jambes et pencha la tête pour parler, _"Il ne comprend pas l'italien, seulement le japonais."_

L'homme chinois baissa les yeux sur Tsuna et changea de langue, pour une meilleure compréhension. _"Japonais, hein... _Eh bien, alors, mon nom est Fong."

"O-Oh..." Tsuna se sentit un peu plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il était capable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il eut un moment d'hésitation où il essaya de se souvenir comment s'introduire. Après tout, au Japon, c'était les noms avant et partout ailleurs, c'était à l'envers. "Je suis Tsuna Sa-"

_Pan !_

Un bruit de coup de feu fit écho, la balle frôlant le visage de Tsuna. C'était assez près pour que quelques cheveux soient coupés, et l'adolescent se raidit instantanément. Il jeta des regards en direction de la balle, puis à Reborn, et déglutit douloureusement. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'arrêta, observant l'appréhension qui s'installait, leurs esprits essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Même Verde sortit de sa paperasse pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le tueur à gage souffla, ses yeux interdisant au brun d'en dire plus. C'était la même chose que durant la visite Vongola, et ce fut assez pour que Tsuna comprenne.

Le brun rigola nerveusement, "J-Juste Tsuna." Il s'égosilla, ayant peur pour sa vie, et se cacha derrière Fong pour se protéger. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, bien qu'il ait l'habitude des méthodes absurdes de Reborn. Le singe qui était sur l'épaule de Tsuna retourna sur Fong, imitant l'autre en se cachant derrière lui pour avoir un abri, regardant la table timidement.

Tout le monde dans la pièce fixa Reborn, curieux, pendant un petit temps avant de revenir à leurs activités. Ils savaient que c'était inutile d'interroger le tueur, surtout quand il était déjà sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Fong soupira, secouant la tête à l'attitude de Reborn, et tira doucement le Tsuna maintenant apeuré jusqu'à sa chaise, qui se trouvait être à côté du tueur. Il avait du prendre une chaise de plus, venant d'une autre pièce, et décida de s'asseoir à côté de Tsuna pour lui offrir son support, sachant comment Reborn pouvait réagir avec les gens. Lal était restée au même endroit avant de grommeler, irritée, s'asseyant finalement près du tueur. Elle croisa instantanément les bras, peu satisfaite de la nouvelle personne. A côté d'elle, il y avait Skull et à côté de lui se trouvait un siège vide.

Tsuna resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire, surtout sous les yeux de Reborn. Il joua avec ses doigts, essayant de s'occuper, et essayant de s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, personne n'était assez brave ou stupide pour parler.

Sauf Skull.

L'homme aux cheveux mauves, ou était-ce un adolescent, se leva de son siège avec un grand sourire. "Bon, vu que personne ne va parler, je vais le faire. Laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Skull. Heureux de te rencontrer !" sourit-il, tout joyeux, le piercing sur sa lèvre suivant le mouvement de ses lèvres, il tendit sa main droite pour serrer celle de Tsuna.

Tsuna retrouva la joie rien qu'avec ça, retournant le geste, et sourit, commençant à se détendre à nouveau. "Egalement. Je suis Tsuna."

Ce petit sourire rendit celui de Skull plus grand. "Je suis aussi co-"

"Personne ne veut savoir qui tu es." le coupa Viper, interrompant le futur nuage Arcobaleno. Il prit un grand montant de factures et les mit sous sa cape, pour les protéger.

Suite à ça, Skull se renfrogna et sembla sur le point de pleurer. Ses épaules s'effondrèrent, et il se rassit dans sa chaise.

Tsuna soupira, il savait ce que c'était de se sentir mis à part. Il y était habitué après tout, avant que le Reborn bébé ne débarque dans sa vie. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant ses mèches suivre le mouvement, "Skull, ça ne me dérangerait pas de t'entendre."

Cette petite remarque rendit un sourire brillant à l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

'Je suppose que le Skull de maintenant est toujours ridiculisé par les autres. Mais... il n'est pas un mauvais gars.' Tsuna s'appuya contre la table, et soupira, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. 'J'ai l'impression que je m'occupe des enfants à la maison quand je parle à Skull.'

Alors qu'il pensait ça, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant une fois de plus, attirant l'attention de tout le monde vers l'entrée. Tsuna cligna des yeux alors que la moitié de la table se tournait pour voir, bien qu'ils sachent qui c'était. En revanche, lui, ne savait pas, et il regarda aussi pour voir une jeune femme, une jeune femme que Tsuna ne reconnaissait pas du tout, mais qui avait des traits familiers. L'arrivante semblait être à la fin de sa vingtaine et s'avança, une main sur son estomac comme si elle le caressait. Elle semblait avoir un peu de mal, mais réussit à arriver sans l'aide de personne, et posa un panier sur la table.

La femme fit signe au groupe avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle s'installait. _"Désolée, je suis en retard. Les bouchons sur les routes étaient plutôt nombreux, __aujourd'hui__."_ Elle tira une chaise, Skull l'aidant à s'asseoir, et observa les autres membres. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le membre en trop à la table, pas qu'il était difficile de le confondre avec qui que ce soit. Il se tenait hors de la norme avec ses vêtements normaux. La femme ne perdit pas un instant et accueillit le nouveau venu sans aucune hésitation. _"Oh, nous avons un invité ?"_

"Ah..." Tsuna remarqua qu'elle le regardait, et il se redressa un peu. "B-Bonjour."

La femme cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas au changement de langue.

Fong interrompit le tout pour éclaircir les choses. _"C'est Tsuna, il est à la charge de Reborn. Il ne comprend pas l'italien, seulement le japonais."_

_"Oh, d'accord alors..." _Elle regarda curieusement le tueur à gages. Ce n'était, après tout, pas dans ses habitudes de s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il était plus du genre à tuer la personne, que ce soit fait exprès ou par accident. Il y avait aussi le fait que Reborn était quelqu'un de très paranoïaque, refusant d'être trop proche de quelqu'un, encore moins de s'attacher à quelqu'un. C'était la mafia, un monde très sombre. Repoussant les questions hors de ses pensées, elle sourit à Tsuna. "Bonjour, je suis Luce, enchantée de te rencontrer."

"C'est un plaisir, oh, et je suis Tsuna."

"Aw, n'es-tu pas une petite chose trop mignonne." roucoula Luce, se levant avec un peu de difficultés à cause de son enfant. Elle tourna autour de la table et tapota la tête du brun, répétant le même geste que Fong plus tôt. La femme avait presque crié de bonheur tant les mèches brunes étaient douces, y frottant un peu plus ses doigts. C'était limpide que Tsuna était un enfant de bon coeur, quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la mafia, et qu'il était quelqu'un de difficile à corrompre. "Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut traîner avec le grand méchant Reborn ? Il est beaucoup trop sombre pour quelqu'un comme toi. Ne deviens jamais comme lui, d'accord ?"

"H-Hai..." L'adolescent ne put que cligner des yeux, observant la femme comme si elle était folle. Venait-elle vraiment de dire ça ? Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Mais personne à la table ne faisait quoi que ce soit, pas même Reborn. Ca n'en laissa Tsuna que plus confus, et son expression le montrait. C'était seulement à ce moment qu'il se souvint. 'Luce est le boss, bien sûr qu'elle peut s'en sortir comme elle veut.'

"Oh, t'es trop mignon. J'aimerais trop te garder. Reborn, tu l'as eu où ?" Luce enlaça l'adolescent par derrière, faisant attention à son ventre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de presque démembrer Tsuna avec sa poigne de fer. Elle frotta son visage dans les cheveux doux, appréciant la sensation, et roucoula à nouveau. Tsuna ne bougea pas, mis à part pour quelques mouvements pour permettre à son corps de respirer. Mais les bras autour de ses épaules et autour son cou, l'empêchait de le faire. "Et de qui ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire." répondit Reborn, regardant la scène devant lui. C'était amusant, et il devait dire qu'il avait presque envie de rire à la misère de Tsuna.

"C'est pas marrant."

Fong décida d'intervenir, sauvant Tsuna après que celui-ci lui ait envoyé un regard suppliant. Il tendit la main vers la future Arcobaleno du ciel. "Luce, je crois que tu es en train de l'étouffer."

Luce cligna des yeux et regarda le brun. "Oh, désolée." Elle défit sa poigne, permettant à Tsuna de bouger et de respirer. Son visage brûlait de honte, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère lui faisait des câlins comme ça.

Verde était retourné à sa paperasse, le son de son bic griffonnant ses feuilles emplissant la pièce. Viper comptait à nouveau son argent qui semblait être sorti de nulle part. Les autres semblaient regarder les interactions avec curiosité, les trouvant amusantes. Luce se tourna rapidement vers Fong, qui avait baissé son bras, rassuré, et le fixa un instant ou deux avant de lancer un regard vers Tsuna. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Tiens, Fong, tu le prends." Elle poussa violemment le brun vers l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de réagir avant que Tsuna n'atterrissent sur les genoux de Fong en criant. Il serait tombé sur le sol la tête la première si l'adulte ne l'avait pas rattrapé en enroulant son bras droit autour de sa taille, le maintenant en l'air.

Le futur Arcobaleno de l'orage regarda la femme avec une expression sereine, bien que ses yeux montraient un peu la panique qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait certainement pas attendu une réaction comme celle là. "L-Luce, c'était pour quoi ça?"

Tsuna rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la position, pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que, de toute sa vie, ça arriverait. Jamais ! Il était assis sur Fong, de toutes les personnes dans le monde ! C'était ridicule.

Luce sourit simplement, la ruse se pointant au coin de ses yeux, comme s'il elle préparait quelque chose. "Je teste simplement quelque chose. Et j'avais raison. Vous êtes vraiment mignon ensemble, vous aussi."

"Hein ?" s'égosillèrent le duo avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Le visage de Tsuna ne pouvait pas devenir plus rouge qu'à présent, et il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide tandis que Fong leva son autre main, sa manche couvrant son visage depuis son nez. Mais il y avait une tinte rouge assez remarquable sur ses pommettes, de plus en plus visible au plus le temps passait. Reborn grogna mentalement, pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il ne fit rien. Il ne voulait qu'arracher Tsuna à Fong.

"Tu as dit 'vous aussi'." interrompit Viper. "Qui est l'autre ?"

"Reborn." Luce frappa dans ses mains, comme si c'était évident. Son sourire ne la quitta pas et elle jeta un oeil au tueur pour y guetter la moindre réaction, et fut déçue lorsqu'elle n'eut pas ce qu'elle voulait. L'expression de Reborn était bien trop serrée pour qu'elle voie quelque chose, et il était bien trop illisible. C'était ennuyant.

Le tueur à gage numéro un détourna les yeux, et Tsuna ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Doucement, il descendit des genoux de Fong, offrant ses excuses à l'autre, et se rassit à sa chaise, les épaules basses. C'était clair qu'il ne surmonterait pas cet incident. Le chinois agita la main comme pour dire que ce n'était pas la faute du brun, mais ne dit rien, ne se faisant pas confiance sur le moment. Il semblait toujours surpris, une main couvrant toujours son visage.

Luce gloussa et se pencha en avant, continuant de parler comme si de rien était. "Si seulement tu étais un peu plus âgé, ce serait parfait. Pas de chance. Enfin, quel âge as-tu, Tsuna ?"

"Q-Quinze ans."

La table entière arrêta brutalement son activité pour le fixer, sauf Reborn, qui était déjà au courant. Il eut une expression commune sur chaque personne : l'incrédulité. Un murmure disant 'Vraiment ?' fit le tour de la table.

Luce fut la première à parler. "Quinze ans ? Mais on dirait que tu en as douze."

"Il est plutôt petit." rétorqua Reborn avec un sourire.

"Tais-toi !" Tsuna fit la moue, s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa chaise, tenté de se frapper la tête contre la table tellement il était frustré. Ce commentaire venait de blesser son ego, pas qu'il en restait grand chose avec le harcèlement qu'il subissait à l'école.

"Pauvre gosse, il est surement harcelé par Reborn tout le temps aussi." gloussa Verde, secouant la tête tandis que sa main droite tenait son stylo, ignorant temporairement sa paperasse. "Quiconque choisit de rester avec Reborn est incroyablement stupide." Il ignora le regard meurtrier de la personne citée, n'y prêtant aucune attention, et retourna à ses notes.

Lal se joint à cette opinion en reniflant, "Putain oui, le gamin a surement été menacé plein de fois, et ce qu'il vient de se passer le prouve." Luce était confuse, mains sur son ventre, mais Fong se pencha vers elle pour la mettre au courant. La femme portait à présent un visage de mère en colère, les mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle regardait Reborn, déçue. Tsuna ne savait pas qui était le plus effrayant, elle ou Reborn. Surement Luce vu qu'elle était le boss de tout le monde et qu'elle pouvait les contrôler. Lal continua de parler, trouvant la situation hilarante. "Je suis impressionnée que le gamin soit toujours en vie, maintenant. La plupart des gens devraient être morts ou pire."

Reborn grogna, n'appréciant pas toutes les remarques qui lui avaient été adressées, et enleva la sécurité de son pistolet pour prévenir tout le monde qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. "Commençons juste cette stupide réunion. Maintenant."

Les bavardages stoppèrent instantanément lorsqu'ils entendirent le tueur parler avec autant de venin, le poison étant presque palpable dans l'air. Ils s'approchaient de terre dangereuses, des terres qui pouvaient leur apporter la mort s'ils y posaient le pied, mais ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Tsuna, qui émit un petit son de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quand tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Ca avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise et sous pression.

"Quand même... on fait quoi de lui ?" grogna Lal, décroisant ses bras pour les placer sur le dessus de la table. "Il ne peut tout de même pas écouter, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Il peut toujours donner des infos à quelqu'un s'il en parle."

Reborn ne pensait pas que ça arriverait, mais ne répondit rien pour des raisons évidentes. C'aurait été trop difficile d'expliquer la situation, après tout.

C'est alors qu'une voix les interrompit. "Alors, je vais le surveiller."

* * *

><p><strong>EXPLICATIONS SUPER-IMPORTANTE QUE SI VOUS ME POSEZ LA QUESTION EN REVIEWMP JE NE VOUS RÉPONDRAI PEUT-ÊTRE PAS !**

**L'auteure de The Forgotten Time/Le Temps Oublié ( Metamorcy ), est en train de réécrire son histoire, vu qu'elle avait déjà fini les chapitres 1-9 j'ai pu continuer.**

**DONC ! Vu que les chapitres 10-20 sont TOUJOURS en cours de réécriture, cette traduction est mise en HIATUS, le temps que la suite sorte. Non, je n'abandonne pas, je ne compte abandonner aucune de mes histoires, même si a fait plus de deux ans que je ne travaille pas dessus.**

**En attendant la suite du Temps Oublié, je travaillerai sur Don't judge a book by it's cover ( Italies' Story ) [ APH] et A Minis' Life [ KHR ]. Pour remplacer TFT ( Le Temps Oublié ), je continuerai Chroniques du Passé. Ces informations ne vous intéressent peut-être pas, mais je pense qu'elles avaient besoin d'être citées.**

**Ciao ciao ~**

**Lokii' !**

**( Les reviews ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde, elles sont même appréciées )**


End file.
